Ísis
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Uma deusa despertou, junto com ela, seus irmãos e sua irmã. Agora, ela e um de seus irmãos declararam guerra à Athena, escondendo-se atrás dos outros deuses. CAPA NO PERFIL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas todos os originais da fic sim, principalmente a Luane e a Paole!

**Ísis**

**Capítulo I:**

**Conhecendo**

Havia acordado com o maldito despertador às cinco e meia da manhã para o meu primeiro dia da Faculdade de Arqueologia. Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei um vestido até o joelho estilo camuflagem, minhas botas pretas prediletas, peguei meu material e fui até o ponto de ônibus.  
Meu nome é Luane Eros, Guerreira do Vento, guardo a chave do baú e o baú do Vento Oeste e protetora de Éolo, filho de Posêidon e deus grego dos Ventos.  
Felizmente, para mim e as outras guardiãs, os outros deuses deram umas férias para Éolo, sendo assim, eu pude fazer a tão sonhada faculdade, outras puderam se dedicar mais ao primeiro e ao segundo colegial, outras ao marido e os filhos, outras aos pais.  
Chegando no ponto – surpresa –, já estava cheio. Dificilmente eu conseguiria pegar um ônibus em que, pelo menos, eu pudesse ficar de pé e descer no ponto certo, sem sair com os cabelos armados e com o vestido todo amarrotado.  
O ônibus que eu pegaria passou, dei o sinal e o maldito motorista não parou – deixando não só eu, mas mais meia dúzia de pessoas irritadas. Uma senhora de setenta anos – minha vizinha – reclamou.  
Senhora: Não se fazem mais motoristas de ônibus como antigamente. No meu tempo ele paravam para qualquer um e...  
Lá vinha ela de novo com aquelas histórias chatas de quando era jovem. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Várias vezes, tive vontade de usar o meu golpe "Vento da Sabedoria", pra ver se ela aprendia a ter sabedoria e calava a boca – Não só eu, mas várias outras pessoas no ponto pareciam também ter vontade de dar um jeito de fazer aquela velha calar a boca.  
Por causa de algum milagre divino ou coisa parecida, o ônibus que eu esperava apareceu, e por causa também da ajuda divina – provavelmente –, havia um lugar vago perto da porta. Sem delongas, tratei de sentar rapidinho antes que uma outra pessoa das outras seis ou sete que subiram no ônibus depois de mim sentassem lá.  
Fiquei atenta para não deixar o ponto onde desceria passar. Durante a viajem, mais pessoas que pareciam estar indo para a faculdade subiram no ônibus.

Finalmente cheguei na faculdade... Em cima da hora mas cheguei. (anotação mental: lembrar de matar o responsável pelo transporte público depois da faculdade)  
Assim que entrei na sala, deparei-me com a turma de Arqueologia. Dentre ela, minhas melhores amigas desde os tempos em que treinávamos nossos golpes – por várias vezes, eu fui a vencedora –, Paole, Guerreira da Terra, representante dos felinos, uma Flautista de Gaia, deusa da Terra, e ela também protege a pirâmide da África. Caroline, Guerreira da Água, representante dos mares quentes, uma Marina de Posêidon que protege os animais de Água doce. Jenyty, Guerreira do Fogo, representante dos Vulcões, uma Vulcana que protege Héstia, deusa do Fogo, e Hefesto, ferreiro dos Deuses, guarda um dos sete poderes que fazem os vulcões entrarem em erupção de uma vez só. Cristine, Guerreira dos Cristais, representante da amizade, guarda a poção que acaba com a amizade no Santuário de Afrodite e protege a Deusa também.  
Paole: E aí, Luane?! Como foi o dia? A velha gagá da Michele, sua vizinha, andou enchendo a paciência do pessoal no ponto de ônibus de novo?  
Fiz cara de cínica. Paole sabia muito bem a resposta, mas insistia. Vi os olhos castanhos escuros delas exibirem uma expressão de sarcasmo e os longos cabelos castanhos claros remexerem quando ela se moveu.  
Caroline, a que tem a cabeça mais no lugar de nós cinco, percebendo que vinha briga, se meteu no meio de nós duas, enquanto Jenyty dava em cima dos bonitinhos da turma e Cristine lia um livro qualquer.  
Caroline: Ai ai ai... Mal voltamos das férias e vocês duas já estão brigando? Sinceramente, não consigo entender como são tão amigas...  
Paole, não ligando para Caroline, avançou pra cima de mim, empurrando Caroline pro lado, que só não rolou escadas abaixo porque um rapaz qualquer de cabelos e olhos verdes e feições um pouco afeminadas – até que ele é bonitinho, pensei – a segurou.  
Dando um jeito de fazer Paole ficar quieta, consegui ouvir o que os dois falavam.  
Rapaz: Você está bem?  
Caroline: Estou sim! Muito obrigada!  
Reparei que Caroline havia corado um pouco e senti um cheiro de romance no ar – e a coitada só não teve tempo de perguntar o nome dele porque os amigos dele o chamaram para uma rodinha.  
Deixando a Paole de lado – que resolveu ir ver se tinha alguém interessante com quem conversar –, fui ver se a Caroline não ia ter um ataque de asma – coisa com a qual nós já estávamos acostumadas que acontecesse sempre que um garoto bonitinho falava com ela – e para a minha surpresa, ela conseguiu conter o ataque de asma, mas em compensação, quase desmaiou.  
Assim que a professora entrou, cada qual foi pra um lugar correndo, e durante os dez primeiros minutos de aula – que foram utilizados para a apresentação dos alunos e da professora – Caroline só ficou olhando pro rapaz de cabelos verdes, e quando chegou a vez dela se apresentar – meu Deus do céu, acho que ela nunca pagou um mico tão grande.  
Professora (apontando pra Caroline): E você? Qual é o seu nome?  
Caroline (olhando pro rapaz de cabelos verdes que estava sentado a sua frente):  
A professora perguntou de novo, e só quando eu a cutuquei que ela acordou.  
Caroline: O//.//O AH! Meu nome é Caroline Damasceno.  
Professora: Tem algum emprego?  
Caroline estava torcendo pra professora parar logo com aquelas perguntas, percebi isso em seus olhos verdes e em seus cabelos verdes claros que ficavam mais volumosos sempre que ela ficava nervosa.  
Caroline: Hummmm... Sou cantora no Restaurante Flor de Cerejeira!  
Reparei que os amigos do rapaz de cabelos verdes deram risadinhas enquanto o rapaz ficava vermelho feito um pimentão até as orelhas. Eles já deviam ter visto alguma das apresentações da Caroline – e vou falar a verdade, ela canta muito bem.  
A professora apontou pra mim.  
Professora: E qual é o seu nome, já que parece tão interessada na aula...  
Luane: Luane Eros...  
Professora: Profissão?  
Luane: Sou recepcionista do mesmo restaurante que ela...  
Não pude deixar de reparar que o rapaz que estava sentado ao lado do de cabelos verdes, cujos cabelos eram azul marinho bem escuro e olhos da mesma cor, pele morena e feições mais másculas e aparentes músculos ficar meio desconfortável com um sorriso cínico que o de cabelos verdes mostrou pra ele.  
A professora apontou para a Paole, que como sempre, estava distraída e não acordou.  
Luane: Ih, professora, essa aí não acorda tão cedo... Mas eu a conheço bem. O nome dela é Paole Mendez e é prostituta num dos bordeis mais badalados da cidade...  
Só com as minhas últimas palavras Paole acordou e, levantando-se rápido, com o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha, corrigiu.  
Paole: É MENTIRA DELA, PROFESSORA, EU NÃO SOU PROSTITUTA!!!!!! EU SOU DJ NO CLUBE YURIKO!!!!!!  
Toda a sala começou a rir, menos um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, que parecia tentar raciocinar alguma coisa.  
Paole olhou pra mim com uma cara de "você vai me pagar por essa num futuro não muito distante", assim que se sentou novamente e soltou um suspiro de alivio.  
Quando a professora apontou para Jenyty...  
Jenyty: Meu nome é Jenyty Mascarenhas e dou cantora de Rock no Clube Yuriko.  
Ela sempre foi direta e roqueira. Os cabelos vermelhos eram naturais assim como os olhos vermelhos, que emitiam uma vida que eu não conseguia entender. Quando ela disse isso, um rapaz louro de olhos azuis do lado do de cabelos castanhos se engasgou todo e só faltou desmaiar.  
Quando Cristine foi se apresentar, ela se atrapalhou toda e deixou todos os livros caírem. Um rapaz de cabelos compridos negros puxado pra um tom esverdeado e olhos inteiramente negros a ajudou e a coitada só faltou ter um treco no meio da aula, enquanto o resto da sala ria sem parar. Assim que ela sentou-se novamente, pude ver que os olhos prateados através dos óculos emitiam que o coração estava acelerado e os cabelos prateados foram logo presos por uma mão que tremia muito.  
Cristine: Meu nome é Cristine Aiwa e sou gerente de uma filial do HSBC!  
Reparei que o mesmo rapaz que a ajudara com os livros ficou meio vermelho e escorregou pela cadeira até ficar quase todo escondido debaixo da mesa.  
Quando o grupo de amigos que estavam sentados na minha frente se apresentaram, eu estava tão distraída que não ouvi os nomes deles.

Cá está uma fic minha. Não é a primeira, mas também não é a última. Talvez demore pra postar os outros capítulos e as minhas outras fics, pelo simples motivo que não estão completas. '

Ah, deixem comentários, ok?

Preciso saber se estão gostando.

Beijos e qualquer dúvida, perguntem.


	2. Descobrindo

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Nuby: **Que bom que está gostando da Fanfic. Aguarde grandes reviravoltas com o desenrolar da história.

**Herzkristall: **Legal que você está curtindo a minha fic. Aqui está mais um capítulo. E já estou cuidando da sua sugestão.

**MeiohAthena: O que mais gostei na história foi a apresentação de cada guerreira e sua divindade protetora. Muito bem feito. **Amei essa frase, ninguém nunca tinha falado assim em uma fic minha! E aqui está a continuação, espero que goste tanto quanto gostou do primeiro capítulo. Só um simples aviso: Aguarde grandes surpresas no próximo capítulo.

Bom, depois de uma mega espera, estou trazendo a continuação. Espero que gostem.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence (felizmente, ou aí sim os bronzeados não iam ter sossego) e sim ao Masami Kurumada. Apenas a fanfic pertence a mim. Direitos dos originais reservados. P

**Ísis**

**Capítulo Dois:**

Descobrindo 

No começo da segunda aula, senti Jenyty puxando meus cabelos negros e cacheados atrás de mim, querendo falar algo pra mim. Virei-me para encará-la.

Luane: Caramba, Jenyty... O que deu em você pra puxar o meu cabelo?

Jenyty sussurrou em meu ouvido com a mão protegendo, como se quisesse evitar que alguém ouvisse.

Jenyty: Vocês reparou nesse grupo aí sentado na sua frente, né?

Luane: Não, não reparei... ¬¬ Sua anta, claro que eu reparei, é impossível não reparar nesses gatos...

Jenyty: Bom... Lembra que uma vez a gente tava lá no clube Yuriko, e assim que a gente saiu da piscina, uns caras vieram dar em cima da gente?

Luane: Impossível esquecer, só não dei uma surra neles porque a Caroline me segurou...

Jenyty: Então... Sabe, eu tava lembrando disso agora a pouco, e percebi que os da sua frente são iguais a eles...

Só faltou eu desmaiar. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Eu queria distância de todos aqueles cinco. Eu não me aproximaria de nenhum deles. Nunca. Nem em um milhão de anos. Jamais me aproximaria de rapazes assim. Ou um "pequeno" acidente ocorreria com aqueles caras. E também era bom que eles se comportarem, ou conheceriam a minha força.

A professora chamou a nossa atenção e, ao invés de falar com a Jenyty, falou comigo.

Professora: Já que está conversando, quero que me responda quem era Éolo na mitologia Grega.

Pá! Sabia isso de cor e salteado – e também, se não soubesse, não teria tido a honra de me tornar Guerreira do Vento – e respondi sem dó nem piedade.

Luane: Éolo, na mitologia grega, era filho de Posêidon e Deus dos Ventos, mas também tem quem diga que ele era primo de Posêidon, como no filme _A Odisséia_.

O queixo da professora caiu. Acho que ninguém, tirando eu, nunca tinha dado uma explicação tão certa, mas até que eu me diverti com a cara da professora.

Toda a sala olhou pra mim.

Luane: Droga... Só porque eu não queria chamar atenção nenhuma... – murmurei para mim mesma.

Ignorei o pessoal da sala, peguei o meu caderno de desenhos e comecei a desenhar o Santuário de Éolo de cabeça – eu sempre fazia isso quando ficava chateada ou nervosa, me aliviava –, enquanto minhas amigas olhavam pra mim com caras de quem queriam me dar uma surra por chamar tanta atenção. Eu me lembrava bem de nosso acordo: Não chamar a atenção por saber bastante sobre mitologia, não importa qual.

Ai ai ai... Eu já sabia, eu e a Paole iríamos brigar na hora do intervalo... É sempre assim...

A professora estava tão abismada que nem recomeçar a explicação recomeçou.

Luane: Pode continuar a explicação professora, eu não vou interromper de novo...

Disse eu, sem tirar os olhos do desenho que estava fazendo. Afinal, a professora recomeçou a explicação.

Continuei a desenhar, mas ouvia e guardava cada palavra da professora. Até que ela começou a falar sobre o casamento de Hefesto e Afrodite, e sobre que a deusa havia traído o ferreiro dos deuses.

Cristine ficou irritada pela mentira sobre a deusa a qual protegia, e o mesmo aconteceu com Jenyty. Era muito insulto falar que Hefesto tinha um par de galhadas. Essas minhas duas amigas, totalmente raivosas, só não usaram seus golpes mais poderosos na professora por que sabiam que ela era uma desinformada daquelas.

Minhas duas amigas reuniram o material e deixaram sala, muito irritadas.

Professora: Ei, não dei permissão para as duas saírem da sala!

Jenyty: Desculpa, mas se é pra ouvir mentiras sobre os deuses gregos, prefiro ler um livro qualquer ao invés de ouvir essas coisas da boca de uma professora de mitologia...

Disse com clara irritação na voz, saiu da sala e foi pra algum outro lugar do Campus.

Olhei para a professora e soltei um suspiro. Pensei.

Luane (pensando): Amadora... Deve-se tomar cuidado com as palavras sobre mitologia grega na presença de protetores de deuses.

Só depois de um tempo fui ler o nome da professora na lousa: Hera. Isso por algum acaso era nome de se dar a uma pessoa? O nome da deusa do casamento e também do ciúmes, amiga de Ísis, deusa egípcia do casamento e também mãe...

Senti uma pontada forte em minha cabeça e recostei minha cabeça na mesa de cima.

Caroline: Dor de cabeça de novo, Luane?

Luane: É... Estão cada vez mais freqüentes...

Levantei-me e pedi para a professora para sair um pouco da sala. Ela concordou e fui a passos lentos para o banheiro.

Passei água fria pelo meu rosto. Olhei-me no espelho na frente da pia. O rosto que vi não parecia eu. Desde que aquelas malditas dores de cabeça haviam começado há três meses, eu mudara em tudo: aparência, personalidade, caráter e todo o mais. Os meus cabelos estavam cheios e escuros, pareiam os cabelos de uma egípcia, e o mesmo acontecera com meus olhos escuros que pareciam egípcios, e que eu me lembrasse, eu não tinha decendência egípcia.

Demorei-me na frente do espelho, enquanto a dor de cabeça aumentava. Reparei o meu medalhão com o símbolo do vento pendendo a mostra em meu pescoço. Eu sabia que ele não devia ficar a mostra, poderia estar dizendo a alguém que conhece realmente sobre mitologia que eu protejo Éolo! Mas simplesmente não tive vontade de esconder o medalhão debaixo do meu vestido ou tirá-lo e escondê-lo dentro da minha bota.

Procurei uma neosaldina nos meus bolsos.

Luane: Maldição... Ou esqueci na minha bolsa na sala ou na gaveta do meu quarto ou no armário do espelho do banheiro...

Eu me detestava sempre que esquecia alguma coisa. Normalmente eu socaria o espelho ou a pia, mas eu não estava com ânimo pra esse comportamento naquele momento. A dor de cabeça não parava de aumentar e aquilo estava me irritando.

Cansada de só ficar me olhando no espelho, enxuguei meu rosto e fui na diretoria, ver se alguém tinha uma neosaldina ou algo parecido pra ver se, pelo menos, a dor de cabeça amenizava.

No caminho para a diretoria, encontrei aquele rapaz de cabelos azul marinho.

Eu estava andando toda distraída, apertando minha cabeça com umas das mãos de tanta dor, e acabei trombando com ele, que também parecia distraído, ou teria desviado de mim.

Rapaz: Ah, desculpe! Eu estava muito distraído!

Disse ele, levantando-se rápido e me ajudando a levantar. Percebi que a minha dor de cabeça havia dado uma trégua.

Luane: Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpa... É que eu sou muito avoada mesmo...

Disse, enquanto dava um meio sorriso com os lábios.

Luane: Hã, eu queria só perguntar uma coisa: Qual é o seu nome? ¬¬

Rapaz: Hã?... Mas eu já disse na sala!

Disse ele, incrédulo.

Luane: É que eu tenho um parafuso a menos e quando você e os seus amigos se apresentaram, eu estava distraída e não ouvi...

Falei, constrangida por ter um parafuso a menos e nem sequer ouvir o nome dele...

Rapaz: Meu nome é Ikki, Luane.

Tive vontade de me esconder num buraco, por ele ter prestado atenção quando eu me apresentei e eu ter feito exatamente o contrário com ele. E Ikki deve ter percebido isso, pois senti um calor enorme na minha face, eu devia estar parecendo um pimentão naquele momento.

Ikki: Liga não, eu também não presto atenção em várias coisas e depois tenho que perguntar pro meu mano o que disseram...

Senti-me tentada a perguntar se o irmão dele estudava na nossa sala.

Luane: Ele estuda na mesma sala que a gente?

Ikki: É o de cabelos verdes, o nome dele é Shun.

Estremeci quando ele disse quem era. Era o mesmo que havia ajudado Caroline na aula anterior.

Bom, eu tentaria descobrir o máximo possível sobre o futuro marido e o futuro cunhado para contar a ela.

Ikki: Hã... Eu já vi você, não lembro onde...

Luane: Será que foi na sala?

Disse em tom irônico.

Ikki: Antes da sala, eu to falando...

Luane: Será que foi quando eu e minha amigas estávamos saindo da piscina lá do clube Yuriko e você e os seus amigos vieram dar em cima da gente? ¬¬

Ele olhou pra mim, parecendo assustado.

Ikki: Eram... Eram vocês?

Luane: Não, era a Chiquinha, a Dona Florinda, a bruxa do 71, a Pop's e a bisavó da Chiquinha...

Eu estava impossível naquele dia e sempre achava uma fonte pra tirar uma com qualquer pessoa. E eu me diverti com a cara que ele fez.

Vendo a cara dele e que estava tudo vazio, sem ninguém por perto, lembrando do havia dito para Jenyty no começo da segunda aula, aproveitei para dar um soco bem no meio da fuça do Ikki como vingança por aquele dia. Mas, claro, eu não usaria a minha força real.

Dei o soco e... quando estava a milímetros do rosto dele, ele segurou o meu pulso.

Ikki: Não tente me socar de novo ou se livrar da minha mão, ou quebro o seu pulso... ¬¬

Fiquei irritada. Ninguém, nem mesmo com um soco com a minha força reduzida ao máximo, havia parado meu soco.

Luane: Meus parabéns, ninguém, nem mesmo com a minha força reduzida ao máximo, conseguiu segurar o meu soco...

Ele olhou pra mim meio incrédulo, e aproveitando o momento, com a minha perna esquerda, dei um chute na cara dele, esse ele não conseguiu segurar muito menos desviar. O impacto o forçou a soltar meu punho direito, apoiei a mão no chão, dei um giro e dei um salto pra ficar de pé e de frente pra Ikki.

Ikki: Tenho que admitir, esse chute doeu.

Disse enquanto se levantava e passava a mão no lugar do rosto em que o acertara com o meu chute.

Luane: E eu não usei nem um oitavo da minha força...

Disse, e percebi que ele era diferente. Eu tinha usado um décimo da minha força, coisa que raramente fazia, e Ikki estava de pé. Ele tinha algo com os deuses gregos.

Sentei-me no chão e apoiei as minhas costas na parede.

Luane: O que você é?

Ikki pareceu não entender, ou pelo menos fingiu não entender a minha música.

Ikki: Hummm... Não entendi... e.e

Luane: Qual deus ou deusa você protege?

Ikki: Donde tu tirou isso?

Luane: Só alguém que protege um deus ou deusa grega seria capa de segurar meu soco, ou sair inteiro do meu chute quando eu uso um décimo da minha força.

Ikki percebeu que não tinha escolha e sentou-se ao meu lado. Fitei-o nos olhos esperando que ele falasse.

Ikki: Sou o Cavaleiro de Fênix e protejo Athena. Mas como você descobriu?

Luane: Simples: sou uma protetora de Éolo e se não soubesse diferenciar alguém que protege um deus ou deusa pra uma pessoa comum eu nunca seria protetora dele.

Ikki fez uma cara de quem não acredita.

Luane: Fecha a boca senão entra mosquito... ¬¬

Ikki: Ah... É que... Eu não imaginava que haviam outros deuses encarnados além de

Athena e Posêidon...

Luane: Será por que Éolo e os outros deuses e deusas evitam ao máximo guerras "Santas"?

Fiz questão de fazer parênteses quando falei "Santas"

Ikki: Por que colocou santas entre parênteses?

Luane: Porque nenhuma guerra é santa, já que todas derramam sangue, não importa o porque, ou o como, no momento em que derrama uma gota de sangue, não é mais uma guerra santa. É uma guerra sangrenta.

Ikki me olhou com uma cara de sei lá o que, acho que vendo como eu era racional e nem mesmo Athena, que ama a paz, havia pensado numa filosofia daquelas...

Ikki: Nunca tinha pensado nisso...

Luane: Claro que nunca pensou... É só mais um cavaleiro de Athena que luta tentando derramar bastante sangue de cada inimigo... E você, Ikki de Fênix, é o que mais faz isso...

Ikki não falou nada com as minhas palavras, apenas me olhou com cara de quem não entendeu.

Luane: Sei de sua reputação durante a Guerra Galáctica...

Ikki levantou-se.

Ikki: E aquelas suas amigas que saíram durante a aula?

Luane: À de cabelo vermelho protege Héstia e Hefesto e a outra, protege Afrodite... Ficaram irritadas com a mentira sobre Afrodite ter chifrado Hefesto... Não tiro a razão delas...

Ikki: Hum...

Dizendo isso, ele continuou o caminho dele e eu fui até a diretoria porque havia sentido a dor de cabeça voltar.

Luane: Hunf... Acabou a trégua, né?

Disse para eu mesma a caminho da diretoria.

Luane: Ei! Tem alguém aí?!

Perguntei na entrada, mas estava tudo muito vazio, nem mesmo o telefone tocava.

Luane: Que saco, não tem ninguém!

Reclamei enquanto a dor de cabeça aumentava. Sentei-me o banco de espera e esperei pacientemente alguém aparecer.

Senti a dor de cabeça novamente dar uma trégua. Resolvi voltar para a sala antes que a professora mandasse alguém atrás de mim... '

Cheguei na sala e o professor já havia mudado.

Luane: Nossa, demorei tanto assim? – Pensei.

Fui até o meu lugar e comecei a assistir à aula, com atenção.

O Sinhô, espero que a fic não tenha fugido demais ao assunto que é Saint Seiya. Bom, até o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews


	3. De volta ao lar

Nenhuma review no anterior... i.i

Bom, pra quem acompanha essa fic, uma grande reviravolta nesse capítulo e tenham uma boa leitura!

Ísis 

**Capítulo 3:**

**De volta ao lar**

O sinal tocou. Hora do intervalo. Peguei minha carteira e fui para a lanchonete do campus junto com as minha amigas. Compramos nossos lanches e nos sentamos numa das mesas. Mal sentei e Paole já veio com sermão.

Paole: Luane, você perdeu um monte de parafusos, não é?! A gente não tinha combinado de não chamar atenção por saber bastante sobre mitologia grega?!

Luane: Tá, tá... Eu só respondi a pergunta da professora, Paole... Não precisa ficar tão brava...

Paole: Não é só porque você chamou atenção, mas ninguém pode descobrir que nós somos protetoras de deuses! Aliás, você deixou o seu colar à mostra.

Luane: E...?

Paole: E por algum acaso você esqueceu que não podemos deixar os colares à mostra porque são os símbolos dos nossos elementos? Luane, pelo amor de Deus, esconde esse colar!

A contragosto, coloquei o colar pra dentro do meu vestido e Paole continuou.

Paole: Luane, Você está muito diferente! Não só em aparência, mas na personalidade também... Você nunca foi da turma das maluqueiras, mas hoje você ta tirando uma com tudo!

Cansada de toda aquela conversa, me levantei e fui para o bosque do campus.

Luane: Esse papo tá me dando dor de cabeça... Com licença, vou ficar num lugar mais calmo e onde eu não tenho que agüentar você...

Paole ainda tentou me segurar pelo pulso e fez cara séria pra mim.

Paole: Você não vai me deixar falando sozinha!

Luane: Vou sim!

Puxei meu pulso e sai dali, deixando Paole falando sozinha. Ainda tive tempo de ouvi-la me xingando.

Entrei no bosque e sentei-me no galho de uma árvore. Lembrei-me da época de quando treinei em Cuba, no santuário de Éolo. Eu sempre comia sentada em um galho do enorme salgueiro que havia no santuário, mas quando conclui meu treinamento, comecei a proteger Éolo, ficou mais difícil de fazer isso, e ficou mais difícil ainda quando comecei a fazer o colegial.

Observei uma clareira em que estavam reunidos alguns viciados da faculdade. Lembrei-me o quanto é difícil um viciado se livrar desse mal.

Enquanto observava aqueles caras em suas viagens, ouvi uma doce melodia de um violino que vinha mais de dentro da floresta. Logo a melodia parou.

O sinal tocou novamente. Desci da árvore e fui a passos lentos para a sala.

Durante a aula, fiquei quieta, assim como minhas amigas. Muitas vezes, o que era o motivo da nossa amizade era também o motivo de nossas brigas, principalmente eu e Paole.

Voltei para minha casa a passos lentos, imaginando quem tocava o violino meio do bosque.

Quando fui abrir a porta, percebi que estava destrancada.

Luane: Eu não esqueci de trancar a porta, mas também não há sinais de arrombamento. Quem entrou tem a chave da minha casa.

Abri a porta devagar e entrei silenciosamente. A luz do meu quarto estava acesa e eu ouvia o barulho de alguém mexendo nas minhas coisas. Entrei rapidamente e não vi ninguém, mas a gaveta da minha penteadeira estava aberta.

Luane: Paole, não sei como chegou na minha casa antes de eu mesma, mas pode sair do chão. Só você pode se esconder na terra.

Lentamente, Paole aparecia do chão e parecia irritada comigo.

Luane: Não sei o pretendia mexendo nas minhas coisas, mas não consegue me enganar com esses truques baratos...

Paole: Eu estava era procurando algo que indicasse quem podia ter entrado na sua casa ontem à noite, enquanto você dormia...

Luane: De onde tirou isso? ¬¬

Paole: Bom, eu tava voltando lá do clube Yuriko à pé quando passei pela sua casa. A luz do seu quarto estava acesa. Vi uma mulher sair pelos fundos e deitar à luz das estrelas, olhando fixamente na estrela sob a qual Ísis nasceu, mas acabo de descobrir que era você e que você é sonâmbula de olhos abertos...

Fiquei pasma com o que Paole disse. Eu sabia bem que não era sonâmbula, bom, fui, mas o que Paole estava dizendo ter visto... Eu não podia ter tido uma recaída!

Luane: E eu acabo de concluir que você tem alucinações, Paole... Alguém lá do clube fez você cheirar algo?

Paole: Claro que não, Luane... e.e Você sabe que eu não sou uma viciada...

Luane: Quem sabe?

Paole: Eu sei! Agora, com licença, tenho que ir pra casa... Meu irmão mais novo logo chega da escola e o almoço precisa estar pronto quando ele chegar.

VI Paole sair batendo a porta. Tirei as minhas botas e fui para a cozinha preparar algo pra comer, pensando no irmão mais novo da Paole. Na verdade, o garoto era filho do mestre dela que morrerá numa batalha, e como o garoto era muito pequeno, ela começou a cuidar dele como irmão mais novo, e ninguém até hoje teve coragem de falar a verdade para Zuriel (hebraico, Deus é meu acalento). O garoto era tão feliz com Paole que ninguém queria estragar aquela felicidade.

Os dias passavam e eu e Ikki começávamos a nos tornar mais amigos. Com o tempo, ele me apresentou aos amigos dele – o loiro se chamava Hyoga, o de cabelo castanho era Seiya e o de cabelo negro esverdeado era Shiryu – e eu apresentei minhas amigas para eles. Nos tornamos um grupo animado, e acabamos por conhecer Saori Kido, Athena, num trabalho em grupo sobre os nórdicos, e descobrimos que Paole era ciumenta com Seiya quando conhecemos Shina, uma amiga deles e amazona de cobra! Paole não gostava quando ela ficava perto de Seiya e Shina parecia ter a mesma reação quando Paole ficava próxima de Seiya, e isso fazia Seiya ficar ainda mais elétrico pra acabar com o clima pesado das duas.

Seiya: Que tal a gente ir no cinema???!!!!!

Eram sempre perguntas assim que acabavam – ou pelo menos amenizavam – o clima entre as duas, porque no cinema, ficava cada uma de um lado do Seiya – isso quando Saori não estava junto, aí só faltava sair briga pra decidirem quais ficavam do lado do Seiya, mas graças a inteligência da Caroline, decidíamos os meninos ficarem na fileira de cima e as meninas na de baixo, sempre deixando as três bem longe uma da outra – e depois íamos tomar um lanche e conversávamos e ríamos até não nos agüentar mais e voltar cada um pra sua casa.

Um certo dia, durante o intervalo das aulas da faculdade, resolvi novamente tomar o meu lanche sentada em um galho de uma das árvores do bosque.

Enquanto comia, novamente ouvi a melodia doce de um violino.

Desci da árvore e segui o som. Um rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos claros e roupas de faraó do Egito antigo tocava um violino negro recostado no tronco de uma árvore. Ele parecia esperar que eu aparecesse ali e percebeu quando eu cheguei mais próximo, reparei isso pois ele parou de tocar e levantou-se.

Luane: Ah, não precisa parar de tocar por minha causa! Eu posso ir embora, se você quer ficar sozinho!

Falei rapidamente, com medo que ele tivesse parado de tocar por minha causa. O rapaz pegou a minha mão, curvou-se e deu um leve beijo na minha mão, em sinal de educação.

Rapaz: Não, minha querida irmã Ísis. Não parei de tocar por sua causa, mas porque a música terminou, querida irmã.

Irmã?! Ísis?! Aquele rapaz não batia bem da bola... Eu não tinha irmãos e muito menos me chamava Ísis.

Luane: Desculpa, mas... Meu nome não é Ísis e não tenho irmãos. Você deve ter me confundido... ¬¬

O rapaz apenas virou um pouco o rosto para mim e olhou fundo nos meus olhos.

Rapaz: Querida irmã, não reconhece mais seu irmão Set?

Set?! Set?! Era esse o nome dele?! Set, o deus egípcio que assassinou seu irmão Osíris, irmão e marido de Ísis, para tomar posse da terra, o reino de Osíris, e espalhou os pedaços do deus pelo Egito.

Meu coração estava acelerado de medo. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto medo.

Set: Ísis, temos que voltar para o Egito. Nossos irmãos Osíris e Neftis e seu filho Hórus nos aguardam.

Set olhou fundo em meus olhos. Pegou na caixa do violino um anel e uma coroa de rainha do Egito. Colocou o anel em um dos meus dedos e a coroa na minha cabeça. Fiz menção de sair correndo, quando ele colocou um colar egípcio em mim com uma turmalina em forma de águia que começou a brilhar intensamente. Eu queria sair correndo dali, pra junto dos meus amigos, mas minha pernas não me obedeciam. Em minha mente, era presa pelas asas de uma águia e Ísis era quem controlava meu corpo e minha mente.

Ísis: Irmão, vamos voltar para o Egito, onde pertenço e de onde não devia ter saído.

Set: Sim, minha irmã.

Set me abraçou num abraço fraterno e as areias nos cercaram.

Vi-me num Oásis muito bonito do Egito.

Set falou algumas palavras em egípcio, quem entendia egípcio antigo era Paole, afinal, havia sido treinada no santuário de Gaia no Egito, e das areias começaram a subir uma enorme cidade com um santuário ao fundo.

Set: Bem vinda de volta ao lar, Ísis! A CIDADE DOS MORTOS!

A cidade era negra decorada com vários desenhos em dourado decorando a cidade.

Entramos na cidade. Havia comércio na cidade, crianças brincando nas ruas e mulheres conversando na entrada das casas, enquanto os filhos brincando. Assim que entrei, uma menina veio até mim, com roupas e jóias egípcias nas mãos e me ofereceu. Apenas peguei e falei um obrigado docemente para a menina e falei para que fosse brincar com os amigos.

Set: A família dela tem guardado suas roupas e jóias, aguardando o seu retorno, querida irmã, por muitos anos.

Meu irmão me guiou para o Santuário mais ao fundo da cidade.


	4. O Santuário

Novamente, não recebi Rewies... Preciso de Rewies pra saber o que estão achando da fic...

Bom tudo bem.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos dos originais reservados.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo!

Beijos à quem acompanha essa fic.

**Ísis**

**Capítulo IV:**

**O Santuário**

Andei junto com Set até o Santuário. Para ir até o templo, era necessário subir a Escada dos Deuses. Nessa escadaria muito comprida, estavam as Múmias dos faraós mortos que defendiam os deuses.

Ao pé da escadaria, o primeiro tinha cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.

Tutankamom: Tutankamom de Homem-Escorpião se apresentando perante Ísis e Set.

Disse ajoelhando-se.

Ísis: Não precisa ajoelhar-se.

Tutankamom usava uma armadura que lembrava o homem escorpião das lendas egípcias.

Subimos um pouco da escadaria e encontramos mais um.

Amenófis: Amenófis de Anubite apresentando-se!

A cor de seus cabelos e olhos eram desconhecidas, porque usava uma máscara de cão negro lembrando a imagem de Anúbis, mas a voz soava forte.

Subimos mais e encontramos uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

Cleópatra: Cleópatra de Esfinge aos seus serviços!

Subimos mais e encontramos um rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis.

Amenotep: Amenotep de Escaravelho, pronto para servi-la, Ísis!

Subimos mais e encontramos um homem de idade avançada.

Adelbar: Adelbar de Crocodilo (esqueci o nome da criatura, mas como é parecida com um Crocodilo, vai ser crocodilo) apresentando-se! Esperei por muito anos para que a senhora voltasse!

Percebi quantos anos ele esperou na aparência envelhecida.

Subimos mais a escadaria e encontramos um garoto de uns 16 anos de cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos.

Iolco: Iolco de Fênix, amada Ísis! (a Fênix na mitologia egípcia, não grega)

Subimos mais, já estávamos no final da escadaria e encontramos o último.

Setna: Setna de Leviatã!

Terminamos de subir a escadaria e entramos no templo. Era muito grande por dentro e tinha vários aposentos, um para cada um de nós, deuses egípcios. Osíris e Neftis vieram nos receber.

Osíris era um homem muito bonito, com a coroa do Alto e Baixo Egito, olhos negros, cabelos cinzas e longos, tinha o peito nu com aquela espécie de saia que os egípcios usavam, eu nunca lembrava o nome, estava descalço.

Neftis tinha os cabelos muito longos e muito negros, olhos vermelhos, um corpo invejável destacado por roupas do Egito antigo.

Neftis: Irmã, como é bom tê-la de volta na Cidade dos Mortos! Agora, vem comigo, mana!

Neftis pegou as roupas que estavam na minha mão e me puxou para o quarto dela.

Neftis: Vamos deixá-la com a aparência digna de uma deusa!

Antes de entrar no quarto, ouvi Osíris comentar com o irmão.

Osíris: Mulheres... u.u Sempre vão a todo lugar juntas... u.u

Set: É verdade... ¬¬

Dentro do quarto, Neftis e eu começamos a conversar.

Neftis: E então, irmã? Como é estar em outro corpo?

Ísis: É estranho... Estou acostumada com o meu corpo mais frágil, mas este corpo é mais resistente e forte...

Neftis: O que esperava de uma Guardiã de Éolo?

Ísis: Éolo... Não me lembre dele, irmã! Somos inimigos mortais dos deuses Gregos e Nórdicos! Mas não entendo uma coisa... Por que escolheram o corpo de uma protetora de Éolo para eu encanar temporariamente?

Neftis: Simples: Com o corpo dela, você pode bisbilhotar as lembranças dela e descobrir a localização dos Santuários Gregos para atacá-los, e ainda podemos ter as informações dos outros protetores!

Debrucei-me no parapeito da janela e observei aquele oásis.

Ísis: Como sempre, você pensa em tudo, Neftis... Eu me lembrei agora de nossa aliada, Gaia! Como ela está e onde está?

Neftis: Ela foi aprisionada no Jaguar de Jade. A pedra tem passado de geração em geração nos Aaminah. Atualmente, a pedra está em poder da mãe de Abai. Ela está vindo nos visitar.

Dirigi meus olhos para as dunas de areia adiante da cidade, tentando não acreditar que a deusa a quem Paole protegia era aliada dos deuses egípcios.

Ísis: Quando terei meu corpo de volta?

Neftis: Quando Hera voltar com o seu corpo.

Vi vários cavalos brancos com pessoas montadas neles correndo em direção à cidade. Neftis aproximou-se e olhou na mesma direção em que eu olhava.

Neftis: Parece que a mãe de Abai está chegando.

Dirigimo-nos para os pés da Escada dos Deuses, para recebê-los. Abai e a mãe chegaram acompanhadas de flautistas de Gaia. Ísis permitiu-me tomar o controle de meu corpo por um tempo determinado e tentei localizar entre as pessoas Paole. Ao localizá-la da retaguarda, com sua armadura verde que tinha a forma de um tatu quando fora de seu corpo. Parei de olhá-la assim que Ísis tomou o controle de meu corpo novamente.

Paole notou-me com certo espanto e veio na minha direção.

Paole: Luane? O que faz aqui?

Ísis: Meu nome é Ísis, deusa do casamento, esposa de Osíris e mãe de Hórus. Não sei de quem você está falando...

Paole olhou-me surpresa. Ela me reconheceria a quilômetros de distância, tinha certeza que era eu, mas que controlava meu corpo e mente era Ísis.

De repente, Paole foi puxada por Hana, uma flautista que assim como a irmã Reira não utilizava armadura, para junto dela, Reira e Lohoama. Vi Paole se afastar. Tinha vontade de socar-me por ter caído naquela armadilha e ido parar onde estava. Acabei deixando meus amigos em outro continente, e eu tinha certeza que Paole contaria aos outros onde eu estava.

Depois de um tempo, Neftis levou-me aos meus aposentos e Ísis, percebendo que eu precisava perguntar algo, me liberou para fazer tal pergunta.

Luane: Irmã (eu tinha que agir como Ísis para não levantar suspeitas)... Athena é minha inimiga?

Neftis não entendeu o porquê da pergunta, eu não podia culpá-la, mas, depois de tortuosos minutos, ela me respondeu.

Neftis: Mais que qualquer outro deus grego, egípcio ou nórdico, ela faria de tudo para vê-la morta para sempre, por isso ela não deve desconfiar que você está de volta.

Ísis voltou a ter controle sobre mim, e em minha mente, perguntava se eu sabia quem era Athena. Mesmo que eu não contasse, por dividirmos o mesmo corpo, ela podia ver tudo o que estava na minha memória. Sem dó, ela vasculhou as minhas lembranças até achar Saori Kido, Athena, e a localização do Santuário dela e a tecnologia da Fundação GRAAD.

Ísis contou a Neftis o que vira em minhas lembranças.


	5. Desespero

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada, Hórus e demais deuses à mitologia Egípcia e outros, grega. Mas Luane, Paole, e outros originais, pertencem a mim e tirem o olho deles! Ò.ó

Ísis 

**Capítulo 5:**

**Desespero**

Desesperei-me. Neftis agora sabia tudo sobre Athena e seus cavaleiros. A localização do Santuário. Onde Athena estava agora que tinha uma folguinha dos ataques dos deuses. Quem era a encarnação de Athena. A tecnologia que ela tinha. Enfim, sabia tudo sobre Athena, e também sobre Éolo, Afrodite, Héstia, Hefesto e Posêidon. Aquilo era terrível. E tudo culpa minha. Eu nem sequer podia culpar os deuses egípcios. Eu queria morrer por ser tão idiota.

Um sorriso maléfico transpassou o rosto de Neftis. A informação agradou-a e muito.

Neftis: Venha, Ísis. Vamos chamar os nossos poderosos sacerdotes e escolher um para enviar até Athena com uma carta de desafio, dizendo onde estamos e em qual corpo Ísis está... Mas antes, dizer o estado em que o Santuário está.

Disse com o sorriso maléfico nos lábios pintados de negro.

Certa vez, Filipe, antigo Guerreiro do Vento Norte, meu mestre, falou sobre os sacerdotes dos deuses egípcios.

Filipe: "Os Sacerdotes dos deuses egípcios são treinados para serem guerreiros desde que nascem. Cada um é escolhido por um deus egípcio e nasce com o sinal do deus na testa. São muito perigosos e não poupam a vida do inimigo, a não ser que o deus a quem serve o impeça. Não usam armadura, mas seus corpos são incrivelmente resistentes."

Era incrível como eu me lembrava com tanta exatidão essas palavras. Mas aquilo não importava. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de o sacerdote mais fraco ser enviado.

Descemos as escadarias. Todos os sacerdotes já estavam enfileirados. Realmente, não usavam armadura. A maioria usava uma túnica e um tipo de tiara na cabeça, ou então um capacete.

Neftis correu os olhos pelos sacerdotes e parou-os numa moça de uns vinte e dois anos, com longos cabelos prateados e olhos profundamente negros, delineados por uma maquiagem azul marinho. Usava uma tiara (parecida com a da Hilda, só que dourada) com uma cabeça de pássaro, cujo bico escondia o Olho de Hórus no meio da testa. Um vestido azul claro frente única com uma faixa dourada na cintura destacava o corpo.

Apontou para a jovem.

Neftis: Você, Sacerdotisa de Hórus, May, não é?

May: Isso mesmo, Neftis. O que deseja, deusa?

Neftis: Você irá ao Santuário de Athena e depois, ao de Éolo. Depois entregara essa carta de desafio a Athena, entendeu? – disse estendendo um papiro enrolado em forma de pergaminho à moça.

May: Sim senhora! – disse com determinação.

Neftis: Escolhi você porque é a mais rápida de todos os sacerdotes e a sua descendência irá ajudá-la, caso precise duelar. Agora, vá logo. Neste papiro está a localização do santuário! – disse estendendo mais um papiro à jovem.

May abriu-o e leu-o rapidamente. Guardou as informações da localização, fechou o papiro e devolveu-o a Neftis, saindo correndo em seguida.

Ísis: Que meu filho a proteja...

Neftis: ... E que Hathor não faça mais uma de suas armadilhas, como sete anos atrás... (Isso é uma outra fic minha que ainda não está concluída e falta passar pro PC [sim, eu escrevi essa no papel... Mas que eu pretendo postar) Nunca vou esquecer tamanha vergonha que senti por meus atos há sete anos...

Ísis: Não é só você, irmã... Também tenho vergonha de meus atos...

Corri por todo o deserto, passei por vários países, sem que me vissem, a caminho da Grécia, do santuário de Athena. Depois eu teria que atravessar o oceano Atlântico até Cuba, ao santuário de Éolo. Era noite quando cheguei na Grécia. Não estava muito longe de Atenas, a capital, e onde estava à entrada do Rodório, o lugar cujo qual era necessário atravessar para se chegar ao Santuário. Seria difícil passar pelos guardas. Mas segui em frente.

Quando estava preste a passar para o Rodório, os guardas me barraram, sendo que um me segurou pelo braço. Olhei para os olhos do guarda, com um ódio profundo. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam passando do negro para o vermelho sangue. O guarda fez uma expressão de terror e me soltou. Continuei meu caminho, com meus olhos voltando ao normal.

May: Eu não posso perder o controle sobre minha natureza... Quase ataco alguém que só me impediu porque não me conhecia...

Disse para mim mesma, temendo que não conseguisse controlar minha natureza devido ao sangue que corria em minhas veias por causa de meus ancestrais.

Andei pelo Rodório. Atrai muitos olhares curiosos, tanto de vendedores como clientes. Queria saber porque... Eu estava tão diferente assim?

Cheguei ao lugar onde era entrada para o Santuário. Havia mais guardas, provavelmente menos medrosos e mais habilidosos que os da entrada do Rodório, pelo que parecia. Eles olharam para mim, com desconfiança.

Olhei para os lados. Todos estavam distraídos em suas compras e nem estavam mais me notando. Preparei minha força para um golpe silencioso e que fizesse alguém dormir por um bom tempo.

Ao socá-los, caíram dormindo feito anjinhos. Ninguém havia reparado, então entrei na área proibida ao público.

A primeira casa era Áries. Estava vazia. Continuei meu caminho, até passar por todas as casas, todas vazias, até chegar a sala do Grande Mestre do Santuário. Os guardas avançaram pra cima de mim e me cercaram. Um deles jogou uma lança que ele jurou ter me acertado, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi à ponta da lança ter se quebrado ao aproximar-se de meu corpo.

May: É o melhor que podem fazer? – disse com um sorriso cínico. – Se é assim, adeus. O Vingador de Hórus! – disse, abrindo os braços e girando na velocidade da luz, cortando a garganta dos guardas com as minhas unhas, banhando o local de sangue.

Quando parei de girar, os guardas caíram mortos, com sangue jorrando de suas gargantas. Lambi o sangue de minhas unhas.

May: O gosto do sangue desses homens... Gosto de traição... Eles nunca foram fiéis à Athena... Passaram informações a várias pessoas sobre o Santuário de Athena... Mereciam a morte, por traírem a deusa a quem deviam ser fiéis... – dava pra sentir pelo gosto a história e os atos daqueles guardas. Deviam ter vergonha de si mesmos... Trair Athena... Ela podia ser nossa inimiga, mas honramos a fidelidade a quem protegemos, e também a quem tem fidelidade aos outros.

Nem precisei abrir as enormes e pesadas portas de pedra da sala do Mestre. Comecei a queimar meu cosmo. Só de me aproximar das enormes portas, elas foram se abrindo sozinhas, a cada passo.

Os cavaleiros de Ouro, Athena, Éolo e seus protetores estavam reunidos na sala do Mestre do Santuário, discutindo se informações passadas por Paole a Saori, Athena, eram verdade.

Todos haviam ouvido o som das enormes portas da sala se abrindo e sentido um cosmo poderosíssimo, ao mesmo tempo em que maléfico, bondoso, mas incrivelmente cheio de ódio.

Shaka: Athena, Éolo, vão para o Templo de Athena!

Uma mulher de cabelos prateados e longos, olhos negros que tinham a expressão maléfica, cheios de ódio, um sorriso maléfico nos lábios, em torno dos olhos delineados por uma maquiagem azul marinho, lábios pintados de negro, uma tiara dourada com a cabeça de um pássaro escondendo algo no meio da testa, usando um longo vestido negro de manga comprida com uma faixa na cintura azul claro.

May: Que sorte, não precisarei ir até o Santuário de Éolo... – Disse com um sorriso cínico.

Éolo e Athena ainda não tinham ido ao templo de Athena, como lhe foi pedido, e Éolo assustou-se tremendamente ao ver May.

Éolo: Não... Não pode ser... Então é verdade... A Cidade Dos Mortos realmente foi trazida por Set de volta a superfície... – Falou, assustado. Tinha longos cabelos vinho, olhos vermelhos, alto e usava uma túnica cinza.

May: Isso mesmo... – Disse, em seguida jogando o papiro que Neftis lhe dera na direção de Athena. – Aqui está a carta de desafio de Neftis e Ísis... A propósito... Hórus manda seus cumprimentos... – Disse, começando a elevar seu cosmo. – REINO SUPREMO!!!! – gritou com força. Vários esqueletos usando armaduras egípcias e armados com lanças surgiram, agindo por conta própria, cercaram todos.

MdM: Fácil acabar com esses esqueletos...

Mu: Não, MdM... Esses esqueletos...

May: ... São feitos de um pó criado por Anúbis. Se destruídos, transformaram-se em uma fumaça que trará um planta muito venenosa! Agora, quando eu sair, se transformaram em simples ar! Mas se não forem destruídos, mas forem atacados, atacaram sem dó! E eles têm cosmo, ok?! – Disse cinicamente. – Boa diversão!

Virou-se para ir embora. Shaka estava de olhos fechados, na frente de May. Segurou-a pelos pulsos fortemente.

May: Shaka de Virgem, o cavaleiro que dizem ser o mais próximo de Deus... A encarnação do próprio Buda... É muito conhecido pelos sacerdotes da Cidade dos Mortos e muito admirado também... Mas sua mascara não me engana! – disse ironicamente. – Sei que não é um santo, só muito forte! – disse sarcastimente.

Shaka apertou mais os pulsos da sacerdotisa.

Shaka: Os sacerdotes também não são santos, só muito fortes... Quem é você? – disse com sua habitual calma que irrita qualquer um.

May: May, Sacerdotisa de Hórus... Se quer quebrar meu pulso, esqueça, os corpos dos Sacerdotes são mais resistentes que essas armaduras... E se quer me tirar do sério, tome cuidado, o último cavaleiro de fez isso não durou dois segundos... – disse com uma calma que irritou até mesmo Shaka.

Éolo: A sacerdotisa de Hórus... Tem um dom especial de tirar qualquer um do sério, mas também... Se for tirada do sério, duvido que até mesmo Shaka sobreviva...

Athena: Por que?

Éolo: O sangue de um Vingador, a criatura egípcia de Hórus, corre nas veias dela... Vejo isso em seus olhos e cosmo! Os Vingadores tinham cosmos extremamente poderosos, só não ultrapassavam dos deuses, do Leviatã e da Fênix Egípcia! – disse assustado.

Shura estava impaciente... Aqueles esqueletos que só ameaçavam atacar estavam irritando-o.

Shura: Chega de esperar! EXCALIBUR!!!!! – gritou, golpeando os esqueletos no baço, cortando-os no meio. – Esses esqueletos são de nada...

Os esqueletos começaram a se transformar em uma fumaça dourada.

Éolo: Corram todos!!!! Athena vá para seu templo, RÁPIDO!!!! – gritou o deus do Vento, criando uma ventania, que fez a tiara de May voar longe e dissipou a fumaça, enquanto os cavaleiros de Ouro e os protetores do deus se afastavam.

Quando a fumaça dissipou totalmente, deixou plantas espinhosas que se enrolavam e mexiam-se, e começaram a se enrolar pelas pernas do deus.

Éolo: A Era Venenosa de Gaia... – sussurrou, antes de gritar de dor ao sentir os espinhos se fincarem na sua pele, fazendo o veneno penetrar diretamente na veia e filetes de sangue escorrerem das perfurações.

Athena: ÉOLO!! – gritou pela vida do primo.

O deus do Vento começou a queimar seu cosmo, fazendo a planta que enrolou-se em suas pernas e subia virar pó. Em seguida correu para junto de seus protetores.

Guerreiro do Vento Norte: Éolo fique atrás de nós!

Éolo: Não... Um deus grego que se preze luta ao lado de seus protetores! – Disse determinado, antes de começar a suar frio e desmaiar, tombando pra trás.

Quando a tiara de May voou longe, o olho de Hórus em sua testa ficou a mostra.

May: Me solta... Me deixa ir embora enquanto ainda vive! – gritou desesperada, soltando um dos pulsos e tentando, em vão, alcançar a sua tiara.

Shaka não a soltou, mas estranhou tanto desespero após a tiara ter caído.

De repente, o olho de Hórus começou a brilhar, enquanto os olhos passavam de negro para um vermelho sangue cheio de ódio e parou de tentar alcançar a tiara.

Olhou para Shaka. Este se assustou com o cosmo ter crescido tanto e passado a ser tão maléfico e poderoso de uma hora pra outra. Acabou abrindo os olhos. Só teve tempo de ver um punho fechado vindo rapidamente em sua direção e o acertou em cheio. A força foi tanta que soltou o pulso de May e voou de encontro à parede – e teria continuado o caminho se a parede não tivesse parado-o. Mas o estado em que a parede ficou era lastimável. Se não fosse tão grossa, Shaka teria atravessado-a.

Shaka (limpando um filete de sangue da boca): Mas... O que é isso? Encarnação de alguma deusa? – perguntou, levantando-se. – se não fosse minha armadura, eu teria morrido...

O cabelo de May passava do prateado reluzente para um negro sem fim. O cosmo, antes um cosmo branco, ficava negro e fez as plantas que ainda jaziam no chão, procurando carne fresca, virarem pó.

May se aproximou de Éolo, que estava por um fio e muito pálido, devido ao veneno da planta. Esta se agachou perto do deus. Os protetores deste nada fizeram a não ser ficarem em alerta.

Milo: Por que não fazem nada?!

Guerreiro do Vento Leste: Se atacarmos uma pessoa com sangue de Vingador nas veias, seremos repelidos e podemos virar pó como aquelas plantas...

Milo: Mas o que ela vai fazer?! – perguntou assustado.

Athena: Vai curá-lo!

Milo: Com esse cosmo tão maléfico e cheio de ódio?! Tenho minhas dúvidas...

Shaka ouviu atentamente. Vingador? Era uma criatura egípcia de batalha, capaz de matar vários inimigos com um único golpe. Era uma criatura incrivelmente forte. Então, aquela jovem era uma Vingadora? Vingadores, apesar do cosmo maléfico e cheio de ódio que tinham, também eram muito pacíficos e com incríveis poderes de cura, até mesmo para com os inimigos. Devido a isso, foram mortos por seu criador, o deus Hórus. Mas pelo que sabia, nenhum havia ficado vivo, e tinha sido há muito tempo que isso havia acontecido...

Shaka: Athena... Vingadores não foram mortos pelo próprio criador a milhares de anos?

Athena: Sim, mas May não é um Vingadora, e sim descendente... Imagino que a tiara tenha sido banhada no sangue de um Vingador e contenha o sangue de Vingador das veias dela... Quando ela curar Éolo, coloque a tiara nela de novo. É perigoso ela permanecer assim, não pra gente, mas pra ela...

May colocou uma das mãos na testa do deus e outra no peito de Éolo. Um brilho negro, porém, pacífico, começou a sair das mãos.

May (em egípcio): O veneno não pertence a esse corpo! Que Anúbis fique longe desse corpo mortal e desse cosmo imortal!

Quando terminou de falar, os olhos de Éolo se abriram, brilhando negros, e a boca ficou entreaberta. Um pó começou a sair da boca e penetrar na pele da jovem, que fez uma careta de dor, fechando os olhos com força e cerrando os dentes.

Quando todo o veneno saiu do corpo de Éolo e penetrou no de May, está caiu para trás, ficando pálida. Shaka colocou a tiara na jovem como Athena mandou, os olhos e cabelos voltaram ao normal, mas a pele continuou pálida. Éolo acordou e ficou horrorizado com a cena.

Novamente, fechou os olhos com força e cerrou os dentes, o corpo subiu, formando um arco, enquanto os braços e pernas se esticavam ao máximo, fazendo os ossos estralarem. Estava descalça, por isso os pés também esticavam, repuxando a pele e os músculos. Gritou. Um grito ensurdecedor, repleto pela dor que o veneno e os repuxos musculares estavam causando.

Athena: Por isso Hórus matou todos os Vingadores... Os Vingadores tomam a doença ou ferimento de quem curam, mas isso acaba sendo duplicado, causando uma dor insuportável... Hórus os matou para que não sofressem mais... – disse, com compaixão pela jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que horrorizada com a cena tão dolorosa que via, levando uma das mãos à frente da boca.

Shaka estava horrorizado. Mesmo sendo uma sacerdotisa dos deuses egípcios, tendo o corpo mais resistente de todos, estava tendo uma dor insuportável. Tinha que fazer algo, mas os gritos de dor da jovem não o deixavam pensar. Ela tinha tomado a dor do deus do Vento, e agora estava sofrendo por isso.

May suava frio. Estava banhada de suor, colando a roupa ao corpo belo e resistente. Os cabelos estavam totalmente bagunçados. Os olhos, cheios de medo, vertendo lágrimas de dor que corriam pelo rosto. Os lábios, haviam sido cortados em um momento que May os mordeu com força, tentando, em vão, não gritar, e um filete de sangue escorria, morrendo no cabelo, já com uma mancha de vermelho sangue.

Todos estavam horrorizados com a cena. Uma mulher tão jovem sofrendo tanto... E Shaka era o mais horrorizado e mais temia pela vida da jovem. Era culpa dele ela estar sofrendo tanto. Se tivesse deixado ela pegar sua tiara, não estaria naquele estado. Sentia-se na necessidade de fazer algo por ela.

Shaka: Não podemos fazer nada por ela, Athena?!

Athena: Se alguém tiver coragem, só encurtar o sofrimento dela...

Ninguém se atreveu.

Athena: Foi o que imaginei... – disse calma.

Ninguém tinha coragem. Queriam salvá-la, não matá-la... Ela havia salvado o deus a quem realmente devia ter matado, mas não foi o que fez. Era uma mulher de honra, assim julgaram-na.

Gritou, desesperada.

May: ANÚBIS, ME LEVE LOGO!!!!!! NÃO SUPORTO MAIS ESSA DOR!!!!!!!!

Aquele grito doeu em Shaka. Não sabia o motivo certo, mas não queria vê-la morta. E aquele pedido de morte... Vinha de alguém que já estava sem salvação – assim todos julgaram –, alguém que já estava cansado de sentir dor.

Shaka sabia que ela ainda não tinha morrido por causa da resistência do corpo de sacerdotisa, ou tinha morrido faz tempo. Não gostava de vê-la sofrendo tanto por causa do que existia justamente para evitar o sofrimento, mas naquele momento, só estava aumentando o sofrimento. Shaka estava em desespero! Não sabia o que fazer...

Shaka sabia que o cosmo podia trazer uma pessoa de volta a vida, mas podia curar? Não custava nada tentar...

Aproximou-se de May e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

Kamus: O que Shaka vai fazer? – perguntou, preocupado.

Mu: Parece que... Vai acabar com o sofrimento dela... – Disse assustado.

Shaka apoiou a cabeça de May em seu braço, enquanto colocava uma mão próxima ao pescoço da jovem. Concentrou seu cosmo dourado, na tentativa de curá-la.

Athena (pensando): Shaka... Está salvando uma inimiga... O que o leva a isso?

Shaka estava de olhos fechados. May havia parado de gritar quando Shaka tocou-a. Enquanto tentava salvá-la, ouviu-a sussurrar, com a voz fraca.

May: Sua presença... Faz a dor passar...

Aquilo o surpreendeu. Há algum tempo, estava provocando-o para uma batalha, agora falava aquilo. Que espécie de mulher May era?

Shaka, a muito custo, conseguiu salvar a vida de May. Antes que esta adormecesse para recuperar as forças, sussurrou de forma que somente Shaka ouvisse.

May: Você... É um anjo em pessoa...

Shaka: Como você disse, eu não sou santo, só muito forte... – respondeu com um sorriso, no mesmo tom de voz.

May deu um sorriso com os lábios e adormeceu. Os cavaleiros de Ouro se aproximaram, assim como os Guerreiros de Éolo, o deus e Athena.

Mu: Realmente, ele acabou com o sofrimento dela... – disse sorrindo.

Athena: Shaka, vamos levá-la conosco até o Egito...

Kamus: Egito, Athena? – Disse, sabendo do calor infernal que fazia naquele país.

Athena: Isso mesmo... Nessa carta de desafio, está que os deuses egípcios nos desafiam para uma batalha nas terras deles... E que insistem que eu leve meus cavaleiros de Bronze também... E que... Ah, não... Não Luane... – Disse tristemente.

Kamus: O que, Athena?

Athena: Luane... Protetora de Éolo... E amiga minha, de Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Shina... Aqui diz que o espírito de Ísis está no corpo de Luane usando-o enquanto não consegue um corpo realmente seu... Será que Paole, Caroline, Cristine e Jenyty já sabem?

Éolo: Presumo que sim... Eu já estava desconfiado... E presumo que Neftis tenha desafiado os outros deuses, menos Gaia, já que Gaia é aliada a eles...

Todos os presentes se assustaram. Uma deusa grega aliada aos deuses Egípcios. Era terrível.

Uma mulher com longos cabelos castanho claro, usando uma tiara e armadura verde adentrou as portas que já estavam abertas. Estava muito ferida, e as roupas, banhadas de sangue. A armadura, aos pedaços. Os olhos estavam escondidos pela franja. Mancava. Assim que entrou, deu apenas alguns passos e tombou, desmaiada.

Coisinha simples: Essa história do Vingador, é uma criação da minha cabecinha. Sim, na mitologia egípcia era incrivelmente forte e destruía vários inimigos com um único golpe e eram de Hórus (pra falar a verdade, tirei esse Vingador do meu jogo Age Of Mithology, cujo qual eu to doida pra conseguir a expansão The Titans! 8D). Fora isso, o resto é invenção minha.

Ah, mais uma coisa: Devo essa história dos sacerdotes a fanfic "As Sete Jóias de Uaset", essa fic ótima! Eu estava aqui no meu pc, lendo fanfics num sábado, pensando ao mesmo tempo numa forma de escrever o capítulo 5, quando me veio a idéia de um sacerdote-lutador com corpos incrivelmente resistentes, assim não precisava desenhar uma armadura pra cada um (desenhar armaduras é incrivelmente chato... u.u) mas aí eu conseguia já ir dando umas dificuldades pra cada um! 8)


	6. O Preço da Morte

**Krika Haruno**É, um romance entre May e Shaka está aflorando! E aqui está a primeira batalha!

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seu personagens e deuses da mitologia grega e egípcia não me pertencem, mas Luane, Paole e qualquer original que aparece sim! Então, tirem o olho deles! Ò.ó (apesar que se pedir com educação pra usar eles,eu até posso pensar em emprestar pra alguém... :3)

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 6:**

**O preço da Morte**

Athena foi até a garota, enquanto Shaka pegava May nos braços e os outros ficavam de prontidão perto de Athena. Quando a deusa levantou o rosto da jovem, assustou-se, assim como Éolo.

Athena: Paole?! – Falou, espantada com o fato do estado de Paole, por ser tão forte. – Shion, providencie helicópteros da Fundação GRAAD para buscar Seiya e os outros no Japão e irem direto para o Egito e para nós irmos ao Egito! Diga aos pilotos que nos encontraremos 2km à sudoeste do Cairo! – Falou para o mestre do Santuário, que apressou-se a obedecer.

Kamus: Vou derreter no Egito... – Falou, desanimado.

Milo: Que foi, Gelinho? Até que não é tão quente...

Kamus: Eu não sou como você... Eu nasci na França e cresci na SIBÉRIA! Não suporto o calor...

O deus do vento aproximou-se da deus da sabedoria.

Éolo: Athena, se importaria se o helicóptero que levara eu e meus guerreiros passasse em meu Santuário em Cuba? Preciso levar a sacerdotisa do meu santuário, ela é muito forte e poderá nos ajudar na batalha...

Athena: Não me importo, Éolo... Quanto mais ajuda tivermos, melhor!

Éolo: Obrigado, prima! (Athena é filha de Zeus, que é irmão de Posêidon, que é pai de Éolo. Por sua vez, Éolo e Athena são primos, seguindo um raciocínio lógico) – disse sorrindo a deusa.

Athena sorriu de volta, fazendo um sinal para Mu se aproximar. O cavaleiro se aproximou.

Mu: Sim, Athena?

Athena: Pode concertar a armadura dela?

Mu ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota, cuja cabeça estava apoiada no colo da deusa. O cavaleiro espantou-se com o estado da armadura.

Mu: Incrível... Mesmo com o estado em que está, a armadura não está morta... Acho que consigo concertá-la sim, Athena! – disse com um sorriso.

Athena: Ótimo... Faça-o, por favor! – disse acalmando-se um pouco. Menos mau se a armadura da flautista não estava morta.

Mu chamou Kiki telepaticamente. Usando a telecinese, o garoto apareceu.

Mu: Kiki vá pegar o pó de estrelas (é esse o nome do que ele usa pra concertar as armaduras, né? Eu sempre me confundo...) e volte rápido!

Kiki: Acho que não vai ser necessário, mestre Mu... – disse com espanto.

Kiki apontou para a armadura de Paole, que emitia um fraco brilho verde. Mu olhou atentamente, e percebeu que a tiara, antes em pedaços, agora estava inteira. O sangue seco do rosto não escondia que os ferimentos estavam cicatrizando numa velocidade que ninguém no local já vira.

Mu aproximou-se lentamente.

Mu: O que... O que é isso?

Ao ajoelhar-se ao lado da jovem e tocá-la no braço, os olhos se abriram e demonstravam um enorme pavor.

Athena: Paole! Que bom que acordou! – falou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da garota e puxando-a para um forte abraço de amigas.

Paole falou com voz fraca.

Paole: Athena... Éolo... Éolo, não devia estar aqui ainda... Neftis mandou seu sacerdote... Após a saída da sacerdotisa de Hórus... Tentei detê-lo para dá-los tempo... Mas fracassei... Ele está vindo para matá-lo...

Flash Back On

Paole estava hospedada na Cidade dos Mortos junto com outras flautistas. Havia ido dar uma volta pela cidade, quando se tocou que estava num lugar em que não podia estar: O enorme Templo de reuniões dos deuses Egípcios. Já ia sair, quando vozes chamaram sua atenção.

Foi na direção da qual as vozes vinham. Viu Neftis e Ísis, e enfileirados a frente delas, os sacerdotes dos deuses egípcios. Sabia do que eram capaz, Munra de Múmia, seu mestre, havia lhe contado sobre eles durante seu treinamento.

Neftis entregou um papiro a uma jovem e deu instruções para entregá-lo à Athena. Assim que a jovem sumiu, apontou para um homem velho, usando uma túnica negra com a lua cheia e todas as constelações da abóbada celeste, usando um elmo em forma de caveira, com uma estrela de quatro pontas na testa.

Neftis: Ancião... Meu grande sacerdote... Quero que vá e me traga a cabeça de Éolo! Se falhar, irei escolher uma nova pessoa para ser meu sacerdote!

O homem denominado Ancião fez uma reverência e transformou-se em areia.

Paole saiu do templo imediatamente, vestindo sua armadura e indo à saída da cidade.

Correu na velocidade da luz até chegar próximo ao velho.

Paole: (pensando) Para um velho, corre muito...

Quando o alcançou, parou na frente dele, pegando um de seus discos de ferro e usando seu cosmo para ampliá-lo de tamanho, usando-o como escudo e parando a força o sacerdote, que nem se arranhou.

Ancião: Por quê entra em meu caminho? Tenho uma missão para cumprir...

Paole assumiu posição de combate.

Paole: Não vou deixar que mate Éolo!

Ancião: Então vai sofrer as conseqüências por tentar me impedir! – disse erguendo as mãos ao lado corpo, começando a queimar seu cosmo, um cosmo negro e maligno.

Paole deixou as mãos como se fossem garras, preparando-se para atacar, queimando seu cosmo, um cosmo verde e instável, ora maligno, ora pacífico.

Ancião: Lacaio de Neftis. – disse calmo. Paole não entendeu, nada pareceu acontecer, então decidiu lançar seu golpe.

Os cabelos castanhos e longos tremulavam, enquanto a areia subia lentamente. Num rápido movimento, sacou sua flauta e tocou algumas notas. A areia subiu com maior velocidade e já os cegava, mas ela sabia exatamente onde o sacerdote estava.

Paole: TEMPESTADE DE AREIA! – gritou, voltando a tocar. Toda a areia voltou-se para um ponto e atacou. Uma grande explosão aconteceu. Paole teria sido levada longe se não fosse rápida o bastante para erguer um paredão de areia a sua frente, que a protegeu do impacto.

A areia baixou. No local do impacto, Paole viu apenas um enorme buraco.

Paole: O quê...? – não teve tempo de terminar a frase, sentiu uma pontada de dor na barriga, em seguida, caiu de joelhos, deixando a flauta cair e apertando a barriga com as mãos.

O homem apareceu na sua frente e se abaixou à frente dela, colocando uma das mãos no queixo da jovem.

Paole: O que fez comigo?! – falou raivosa, cerrando os dentes e o cenho.

Ancião: Admito, se não tivesse usado meu golpe antes, eu ia sair bem ferido desse golpe que você deu... Mas quanto ao que fiz com você? É fácil... Envenenei-a com o meu cosmo, de forma que ou morrerá, ou ira servir a mim, vai depender do que eu decidir... Mas vou ter muito tempo... Você só morrerá dentro de dois dias...

Ao terminar de falar, levantou-se e ia continuar seu caminho, se não tivesse sentido seus pés serem imobilizados. Sentiu várias picadas.

A flautista levantou-se, lutando contra a dor.

Paole: Que tal a Era Venenosa? – disse com sarcasmo. – Acho que vou dar um presente antes de enviá-lo para Hades... – pegou sua flauta. Com a flauta na mão, bateu palmas. Estendeu as mãos à frente do corpo como se fosse receber algo, com a flauta em mãos. Num milésimo de segundo, um brilho verde rodeou a flauta e esticou, tomando forma. Ao parar de brilhar, viu-se um báculo com uma jóia na ponta.

Ancião: Um dos setes báculos de Gaia... Os báculos que as ninfas da terra forjaram para a proteção da deusa e os deram às sete Flautistas da Elite de Gaia... É um presente poder ver um ao vivo... – disse como se não se importasse com sua vida.

Paole nada disse. Colocou o báculo à sua frente, fincando a parte inferior na areia. Juntou as mãos e começou a cantar um mantra em árabe.

Ancião: Rezando por minha alma? – falou, sarcástico.

Paole abriu os olhos. Brilhavam intensamente em branco. A jóia do báculo também começou a brilhar, ofuscando aos olhos do velho.

Paole: Perda de Sentimentos: Raiva!

O homem deu um grito de dor. Da jóia do báculo, surgiu uma mão que penetrou em seu corpo, arrancando todo o sentimento de raiva que já tivera. Isso lhe causou uma terrível dor.

Ancião: O que... Isso vai fazer comigo? – disse ofegante, olhando-a com ódio.

Paole: Essa é uma técnica que meu mestre me ensinou. Irei tirar todos os sentimentos que já teve até hoje de você: Raiva, ódio, alegria tristeza, amor... Quando terminar, tirarei o seu coração, acabando assim com você...

Ancião: Quando vai saber que acabou?

Paole: Quando a jóia de meu báculo ficar inteiramente negra. – ao terminar, sentiu algo gelado segurar seus pés e sua cintura. – O QUE É ISSO?! NÃO CONSIGO ME MEXER!! – gritou ao ver esqueletos impedindo-a de terminar de usar a técnica.

O báculo voltou a ser uma flauta e caiu no chão.

Ancião: O que acha dos meus brinquedinhos? – disse sarcástico. Fios saíam de suas mãos, controlando os esqueletos. – estava tão ocupada recitando o mantra da técnica que não me viu controlando um de meus esqueletos para me soltar... Sua técnica teria me matado de primeira se não fosse meus brinquedinhos... – disse com um sorriso irônico.

Socou Paole, que voou longe. Correu até ela, antes que ela caísse no chão, deu uma seqüência de golpes muito rápidos. Foram incontáveis socos e chutes.

Quando parou e Paole caiu na areia fofa, o impacto revelou que sua armadura estava aos pedaços. Vários hematomas e cortes profundos ficaram visíveis. Tudo efeito dos golpes do sacerdote.

Ancião: Nem se agüenta mais em pé...Melhor eu ir, tenho muito que fazer.

Quando o homem saiu da visão da flautista, a flauta voou até a mão de Paole.

Lentamente, a flautista se levantou. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Lágrimas de dor misturadas a lágrimas de ódio.

Paole: Droga... Tenho que chegar ao santuário de Athena e rápido... Ela e Éolo não podem mais estar lá...

Pegou um disco de aço e jogou no ar. O dico triplicou de tamanho e flutuava.

Paole: No estado que estou, não vou chegar ao Santuário à pé... – murmurou, subindo no disco e ficando meio deitada, encolhida, Quando se acomodou, o disco voou a uma velocidade incrível em direção ao santuário.

Flash Back Off.

Todos os presentes ficaram surpresos. Kamus conhecia a técnica da qual Paole falara que tentara usar, mas falhou. Era uma técnica difícil de aprender e mais ainda de usar. Conhecia a única pessoa que usou aquela técnica.

Kamus: Seu mestre... Qual era o nome dele? – dirigiu-se a Paole.

Paole: Munra de Múmia... Um flautista secundário...

Kamus gelou. Munra de Múmia fora treinado com ele. Ficara incrivelmente impressionado com a técnica que o amigo conseguira usar.

Kamus: O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou, temendo o pior.

Paole: Foi morto à sete anos... Por culpa de atos que até hoje fazem Ísis, Neftis e Gaia sentirem vergonha... (N/A: menção a mesma fic que eu falei no capítulo anterior) Quando eu descobrir quem foi, essa pessoa vai se arrepender...

Kamus sentiu o sangue ferver de ódio. Ia vingar a morte de seu amigo que muito o ajudara em seu treinamento. Aquilo não ficaria daquele jeito.

Voz: Ora, então você é a aluna daquele homem... – uma voz ameaçadora e calma falou de traz de Shaka, que estava de pé próximo à entrada, com May nos braços.

Shaka e os outros se viraram, enquanto Paole levantava com dificuldade.

Paole: O que quer dizer com isso? – olhou fundo nos olhos do mesmo sacerdote com quem lutara mais cedo.

Ancião: Fui eu que matei seu mestre... Ele me deu muito trabalho... Você, pelo contrário, foi fácil... Agora que sei quem foi seu mestre, comparada a ele, é uma fraca... E ainda se diz ser da "Elite" de Gaia... – falou com ironia.

Paole olhou-o com ódio. Fora ele o homem que matara o pai de Zuriel, quem matara seu mestre. Ele morreria, nem que ela morresse depois.

Paole: Vão daqui. Eu cuido dele! – falou com determinação.

Athena: Mas Paole... Sua armadura e ferimentos ainda não estão totalmente regenerados! – falou, preocupada pela vida da amiga.

Paole: Não discuta, Athena! Você, Éolo, os seus cavaleiros e os guerreiros de Éolo devem ir para o Egito e deter Neftis e Set! São eles que estão por trás de tudo! Já cuidei para que a mulher que encarnará Gaia quando o lacre se romper fuja com a pedra! E Athena... Se você perder essa batalha, toda a terra perecerá... São ordens diretas de Gaia!

A deusa assustou-se com as palavras da Flautista. Toda a terra... Pereceria se ela falhasse. Ela tinha que vencer Neftis e Set. Luane, Ísis, estava sendo uma marionete, como Osíris e os outros deuses egípcios.

Athena: Está bem, Paole... Mas você precisa nos ajudar!

Paole: Quando terminar com esse sacerdote, vou de encontro a vocês! – disse exibindo um sorriso de confiança.

O sacerdote olhou para May, nos braços de Shaka.

Ancião: May era uma fraca... Olha o estado em que ficou... A única coisa que ela tinha que fazer era verificar os Santuários e entregar a carta de desafio... E olha só como ficou... Vergonhoso para os sacerdotes...

Shaka não soube o que aconteceu direito, apenas que o sangue ferveu de ódio de vontade de matar o sacerdote. Jogou o corpo de May para Aldebaran, que apenas apanhou, sem entender. O cavaleiro de Virgem pegou o sacerdote pela gola da túnica, olhando-o com ódio.

Shaka: Olha como fala perto de mim... Não gostaria de ver do que sou capaz... – falou com ódio e raiva profunda.

Ancião: Hunf... Patético... Sabe que vai ter que matá-la mais tarde se quiser atingir Neftis e Set, mas insiste em protegê-la... Nem a conhece e está apaixonado. – falou com ar de superioridade.

Shaka começou a segurá-lo pelo pescoço e o levantou a meio metro do chão. Começou a apertar o pescoço do sacerdote, mas soltou o pescoço ao sentir uma lâmina fazer corte fino na mão, atravessando a armadura, fazendo o sacerdote cair no chão com um baque surdo. Olhou para a parede. Um disco de ferro fincado, mostrando que havia girado rapidamente. Não entendeu como aquilo atravessou a armadura. Olhou para o outro lado. Paole estava com a mão estendida ao lado do corpo, como se tivesse atirado algo.

Paole: Fica longe dele, Shaka... Ele é meu! – falou com ódio puro na voz e no olhar.

Kamus tentava permanecer indiferente ao sacerdote, mas saber que um grande amigo seu fora morto pelo homem que estava na sua frente dificultava isso.

Kamus: Vamos logo Athena... – Falou, indo em direção a porta, enquanto Shaka pegava May nos braços novamente. Fizera isso para ignorar o sacerdote.

Os cavaleiros e guerreiros cercaram os dois deuses, guiando-os até a saída. Mu levava Kiki com certa dificuldade, o garoto tentava de tudo para se soltar das mãos de seu mestre. Queria ficar e ajudar Paole.

Quando todos saíram e foram até os helicópteros do lado de fora da sala do grande mestre, Paole avançou para cima do sacerdote com uma bola de energia na mão. Parou a milímetros do peito do sacerdote.

Paole: Castigo Divino! – falou friamente. A bola de energia cresceu e penetrou no peito de Ancião, que começou a tossir desesperadamente, caindo gotas de sangue no chão.

Ancião: Vai precisar mais do que isso se quiser me matar... – falou. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e cuspiu. Sentia como se várias agulhadas fossem dadas em seu coração, nos pulmões, nos rins e no fígado. Parecia que lentamente partes de seus órgãos internos eram arrancados com força. – Golpe interessante... Penetrar o cosmo no corpo do inimigo e fazê-lo ficar atacando por dentro o corpo da pessoa continuamente... Mas vai precisar mais do isso para me impedir de levar a cabeça de Éolo para Neftis...

Dizendo isso avançou, dando socos e chutes dos quais Paole desviava facilmente, até que um chute vindo de baixo a fez voar de encontro ao teto, que se despedaçou com o impacto. Caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas e braços estavam sendo segurados pelos mesmos esqueletos de antes.

Paole: Droga... – murmurou. Olhou para o sacerdote, que se abaixou a sua frente.

O sacerdote tirou o elmo e colocou em Paole. A Flautista sentiu uma forte fincada na nuca.

Ancião: Espero que goste... Meu elmo vai drenar toda a sua vida e transferi-la para mim, assim terei mais anos de vida... Fiz o mesmo com seu mestre...

Paole teria cuspido na cara do sacerdote se não fosse a forte dor que sentia, mas o ódio que sentiu do sacerdote foi tão grande que um esqueleto despedaçou-se quando começou a queimar seu cosmo.

Logo, todos os esqueletos despedaçaram-se. Levantou-se com dificuldade e arrancou o elmo, dando um grito de dor, e jogando-o longe.

Paole: Vai se arrepender por tudo que fez! – gritou com ódio na voz.

Sacou a flauta, que transformou-se no báculo com uma jóia na ponta. Usou as garras das luvas da armadura e fez um corte no pulso. Fechou a mão em cima da jóia, de forma que o sangue pingasse em cima. Uma gota caiu em cima da jóia e esta absorveu-o. Mais uma gota... E foi assim. Lentamente, a jóia ficava vermelho sangue. Quando ficou totalmente vermelha, brilhou fortemente. Paole recolheu o pulso e apontou o báculo para o sacerdote, que tinha tido o corpo todo paralisado pela Era Venenosa.

Paole: Não vou tirar os sentimento um a um, vou arrancá-los todos de uma vez de você! PERDA DE SENTIMENTOS: O PREÇO DA MORTE!!!!!! – berrou. Da jóia saiu um feixe de luz que atravessou o coração do sacerdote. A jóia ficava negra lentamente, enquanto Paole lembrava das palavras de seu mestre.

Munra: "Paole, existe uma forma de arrancar os sentimentos do inimigo de uma vez, irei ensiná-la, mas esse golpe só pode ser usado em último caso, por debilitar muito o corpo. Você TEM que estar usando a armadura, ou seu corpo se despedaçará no lugar da armadura, mas ainda assim, não é garantia de que sobreviverá depois de usar esse golpe...".

Quando a jóia ficou negra, Paole deixou o báculo cair no chão.

O corpo do Ancião tombou para o lado, sem vida. A estrela na testa sumiu, enquanto o corpo transformava-se em areia.

A armadura da Flautista despedaçou-se, enquanto o olhar estava vazio.

Paole: Sinto muito, Athena... Não poderei ajudá-la mais do que isso... – murmurou, ates de fechar os olhos e deixar lágrimas solitárias rolarem pelo rosto lentamente. Tombou para a frente. O medalhão no pescoço trincou. O báculo voltou a ser uma flauta, enquanto uma poça de sangue se formava debaixo do corpo, manchando os longos cabelos castanhos e misturando-se com a terra do rosto.

O pouco de cosmo que havia era do medalhão, que faria a vida da Flautista permanecer por um certo tempo, mas quando este se despedaça-se, a vida já a teria abandonado.

Athena levantou-se de repente dentro do helicóptero.

Athena: Paole... – Murmurou, antes de lágrimas solitárias rolarem pelo rosto e voltar a sentar, pensando na amiga.

Os cavaleiros de ouro também haviam percebido. Apesar de haver uma quantidade mínima de cosmo, o coração de Paole não batia mais. Sabiam que a flautista tinha se sacrificado para salvá-los. Kamus não demonstrava, mas por dentro, a tristeza o corroia. Podia ter matado o sacerdote facilmente, mas o orgulho de não demonstrar que conhecia o mestre da flautista falou alto demais e a pupila de um grande amigo havia morrido salvando-os.

Kamus: Descanse em paz, Paole... – murmurou inaudivelmente.

O clima no helicóptero era silencioso. Respeitavam a tristeza de Athena, que havia perdido uma amiga, e não sabia se conseguiria salvar outra ou como as outras estariam.


	7. O Choro do Vulcão

To triste com vocês... Não me deixaram um review no cap. Anterior... i.i Bom, momento propaganda: Leiam e mandem fichas pra minha "O Baile na Mansão Heinstein" XD

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, direitos dos originais Luane e companhia reservados!

**Ísis:**

**Capítulo 7:**

**O Choro do Vulcão**

Jenyty corria através dos corredores do vulcão que fora transformado no santuário de Hefesto e Héstia, o ferreiro dos deuses e deus dos metais e a deusa do fogo. Héstia havia chamado-a por cosmo, falando que tinha uma emergência.

Andava pelos corredores quentes do vulcão adormecido, com o cosmo vermelho queimando ao redor do corpo, e a armadura laranja, ressoando e sussurrando para usar o poder que guardava.

Sua armadura era maligna. Custava para Jenyty lutar contra o que a armadura lhe falava. Falava que trairia suas amigas, Hefesto, Héstia e ao mundo todo. Tentava-lhe com promessas de poder. Sua armadura sabia o quanto era ambiciosa, algo que ninguém além de sua armadura e as Três Parcas sabiam.

(N/A: em itálico é o que a armadura fala para Jenyty)_ Vamos admita, você quer se unir à Set... Deseja poder... Você tem sede de poder!_

Jenyty: Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada!

_Ah, eu sei sim... Já traiu Luane uma vez por causa da promessa de ter o poder que tanto deseja! EU estava lá quando aceitou a proposta de Set! Traiu-as uma vez e vai traí-las de novo! Seu destino foi preso num círculo vicioso pelas três parcas!_

Jenyty: Cala a boca! Eu sou fiel as minhas amigas e aos deuses a quem protejo! Eu jamais iria trair Luane!

_Você a traiu no passado, irá traí-la de novo! Está tecido no tapete do seu destino! EU farei você se lembrar!_

A armadura brilhou fortemente. O rubi que havia na tiara da armadura, que lembrava o sol, ficou negro, enquanto os olhos verdes tornavam-se brancos.

Flash Back On

2500 a.C., Egito, Cidade dos Mortos.

Set: Tem certeza de que é ela minha irmã Ísis?

Vulcana de Salamandra: Tenho. Nyla é a escolhida de Ísis para ser sua encarnação.

Set: Ator, você é muito eficiente... Ela, ao mesmo tempo que é uma guerreira de Éolo, é a encarnação de Ísis, e você, Ator, é uma ótima espiã, estando no Santuário de Héstia e Hefesto... – falou, cínico.

A mulher denominada Ator usava a mesma armadura laranja que Jenyty, e tinha os mesmos olhos verdes e cabelos vermelho fogo. Deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

Ator: E o meu prêmio?

Set: Claro... O seu prêmio... – Set queimou seu cosmo, e tocou a armadura de Ator. – Agora sua alma terá minha proteção pela eternidade, seu corpo será invulnerável aos ataques de socos e chutes, independente de quantas reencarnações aconteçam! E nem mesmo eu poderei desfazer isso!

Ator: Obrigada, grande Set! – disse fazendo uma reverência. – Com licença, Set, preciso ir, ou desconfiaram de mim... – falou. Set deu o sinal de que poderia ir. Virou-se, fazendo outra reverência e indo embora voando com o fogo de salamandra em seus pés.

Flash Back Off

Jenyty: Luane... É a encarnação da tal de Nyla?

_Ah, finalmente entendeu... Sim, por isso entende que irá traí-la? Você vem fazendo isso _

_desde aquele dia, em todas as encarnações... Não pode lutar contra o que as Três Erínias teceram. Naquele dia, um círculo vicioso foi feito._

Jenyty: Não... Dessa vez, eu farei diferente! Vou proteger Héstia e Hefesto! Dessa vez o círculo vicioso será quebrado! – falou com determinação, continuando seu caminho até Héstia e Hefesto.

_Não pode fazer isso! Não pode ir contra as Três Erínias!_

Jenyty: Não vou dar ouvido a você! Vou tomar minhas próprias decisões! Dessa vez as Parcas não mandam nelas! E se não ficar quieta, selo seu poder de "conselhos" de novo! Vou proteger Héstia e Hefesto e depois vou ajudar Athena!

A armadura calou-se. Jenyty era ambiciosa, mas cumpria o que falava sem falta. Falhara em convencê-la. Falhara dessa vez. Mas mesmo que ela fosse contra Set, teria a proteção dele, ninguém nem mesmo ele podia desfazer isso. Era um pacto que não podia ser quebrado.

Jenyty chegou à Sala de Souzan (persa, Fogo), onde Héstia e Hefesto esperavam-na.

Héstia tinha cabelos curtos laranja fogo e olhos vermelho fogo, usava uma toga amarela e sandálias gregas marrons. Hefesto era cego, tinha cabelos castanho-fogo presos numa trança, usava um manto negro com algumas jóias decorando-o e aparentava ter um corpo forte..

Jenyty: Héstia, Hefesto... –fez uma reverência – o que aconteceu?

Héstia: Jenyty, onde Luane está?

Jenyty: Eu não sei, faz três dias que ela não vai pra faculdade... Por que?! Aconteceu algo com ela?! – falou, assustada.

Héstia: Luane foi levada por Set para a Cidade dos Mortos... O corpo dela é um abrigo provisório para o espírito de Ísis...

_Você não a traiu, mas não têm jeito! Set achou-a do mesmo jeito!_

Voz: ... E minha mestra está pensando em ficar com o corpo dela pra sempre... – falou uma voz cínica.

Jenyty virou-se. Um homem usando uma tiara com o disco solar, olhos cinza lunar, cabelos longos e cacheados negros, com uma aliança dourada na testa, usando uma túnica branca com bordados de fios de ouro arrastava numa mão o corpo de um Vulcano secundário. Da boca do sacerdote, escorria sangue, enquanto marcas de mordidas no pescoço do sacerdote estavam a mostra e delas escorria sangue. O sacerdote parecia ter mordido o Vulcano e sugado seu sangue.

Íbis: Meu nome é Íbis, sou sacerdote de Ísis... Vim a mando de Neftis levar a cabeça de Héstia e de Hefesto... Então, não seja como esse aqui e me deixe passar por bem... Quem sabe, eu deixo você viva...

_Faça o que ele disse! Se morrer, de nada adiantará falar que vai ajudar Athena!_

Jenyty ignorou a armadura, sacou seu chicote, que ficou em chamas ardentes. Nos pés da armadura surgiram chamas, que fizeram com que ela flutuasse a alguns centímetros do chão.

Jenyty: Héstia, Hefesto, saíam daqui! E isso é uma ordem! – falou, com o longo chicote remechendo-se de sede de sangue.

_Já que vai lutar, derrame muito sangue! Eu tenho sede de sangue!_

Jenyty: Acalme-se, não é só você que está com sede de sangue... – sussurrou para a armadura com malícia, passando a língua lentamente pelos lábios.

Héstia e Hefesto, usando telecinese, sumiram.

Íbis: Sua armadura é uma lenda... Forjada pelo próprio Hefesto no calor do Tártaro... E com a proteção divina não só de Hefesto e Cronos, mas também de Set... Melhor que as ditas Sapuris de Hades...

Jenyty: O que sabe sobre minha armadura não interessa! – disse, avançando.

O chicote agiu por conta própria, atacando o sacerdote, que conseguiu desviar por um triz, indo para o outro lado. Jenyty parou e virou-se.

Íbis começou a queimar seu cosmo, um cosmo branco e pacífico. Tirou de dentro da túnica vários punhais.

Íbis: Vôo Noturno! – falou, atirando os punhais.

Jenyty desviou, mas os punhais deram a volta e se fincaram em suas costas, não fazendo um grande ferimento, mas doloroso.

A Vulcana queimou o cosmo, fazendo os punhais em suas costas virarem pó, enquanto o ferimento cicatrizava rapidamente e a armadura regenerava onde havia sido furada.

Jenyty: Precisa mais do que isso se quiser me deter... – falou, cínica, lambendo os lábios. – Mas acho que vou conseguir matar a minha e a de minha armadura, nossa sede de sangue! CÍRCULO DE FOGO!!!!! – gritou. O chicote avançou estando no chão, deixando um rastro de fogo e cercando Íbis e a si mesma. Ergueu a mão à frente do corpo na direção de Íbis e concentrou seu cosmo. – Chamas douradas! – falou. Chamas ardentes surgiram da mão e foram em direção ao sacerdote.

Íbis avançou, desviando do fogo com dificuldade, o calor do fogo à sua volta e que o atacava era maior que o do Egito e o fazia ver as coisa em dobro, fora o calor do próprio vulcão. Atacou a Vulcana usando a luta corporal. Jenyty desviava com destreza dos golpes. Num soco que Íbis deu, a Vulcana pegou a mão, jogando-o para sua frente, colocando a outra mão que segurava o chicote, na nuca.

Jenyty: Acho que vou saciar minha sede de sangue... – falou com malícia. A ponta do chicote enrolou-se no pulso do sacerdote e esquentou, queimando o pulso, em seguida, apertando mais, abrindo um corte do qual jorrou sangue que molhou a mão e armadura da Vulcana.

Jenyty soltou Íbis, que caiu no chão, apertando o pulso em seguida, tentando parar o sangramento. O sangue que caíra na armadura fora absorvido. A armadura pareceu ficar mais resistente, enquanto Jenyty lambia o sangue dos dedos, olhando maléficamente para o sacerdote, que a olhava com horror.

Jenyty: Seu sangue é saboroso... Vou tirá-lo todo de seu corpo e depois tomar numa taça de cristal como se fosse vinho... – sorriu um sorriso maléfico.

_Cuidado, Jenyty... Também quero mais sangue, mas ele tem cartas na manga..._

Jenyty: Não se preocupe... Também tenho cartas na manga...

Íbis não entendeu. Ela falava sozinha? Seria esquizofrênica?

Deu um passo pra frente. Um feixe de luz veio em sua direção. Usando o chicote em chamas, levantou uma parede de fogo que absorveu o ataque.

Íbis (pensando): Droga... Se continuar assim, como honrarei Ísis? Já sei!

Íbis arrancou a túnica, ficando com uma calça e sem blusa. Escritas egípcias ficaram à mostra, tatuagens, no peito, nas costas e nos braços. Começou a queimar seu cosmo.

Íbis: Medo Congelado! – a escrita brilhou, assim como a aliança na testa, do qual saiu um feixe de luz que atravessou a testa de Jenyty (N/A: tipo Golpe Fantasma n.n).

Mente da Jenyty:

Estava andando calmamente, quando sentiu uma flecha perfurar-lhe o coração.

Olhou para trás. Luane com a roupa de Ísis apontando seu arco pra ela, preparando mais uma flecha.

Luane: Isso é por ter me traído! Dessa vez vou acertar sua cabeça!

Atirou a flecha, que atravessou a testa de Jenyty, jorrando sangue para todo o lado.

_Eu avisei... Avisei que ia trair Luane... Devia ter aproveitado quando lhe ofereci o poder!_

Jenyty caiu de joelhos. Fechou as mãos com força em cima dos joelhos. O olhar era maléfico. O sorriso, cheio de ódio.

Jenyty: Admito, isso teria me matado, se não fosse o fato de minha alma ter se despedaçado há milênios para questões assim...

Íbis: Aliança de Ísis. - sorriu, triunfante.

A Vulcana tentou se levantar, mas viu, então, que estava amarrada ao chão por um anel de areia.

Íbis: Agora que sei um grande medo seu, vai ser mais divertido... – disse cinicamente. – Mas ainda não sei se acabo com você ou não... Seria uma pena acabar com um rostinho tão bonito... – falou malicioso.

Jenyty: O que fez comigo?! – falou raivosa.

Íbis: Paralisei-a... Para isso, a distrai tendo uma visão de um grande medo. Agora sei o que fazer com você... É uma pena, é muito linda... Se não tivesse que matá-la, me casaria com você... – falou olhando-a com pena.

Jenyty: Nunca me casaria com você! – frisou bem o nunca.

Íbis: É uma pena, está perdendo a chance de viver... – O anel de areia começou a apertar o corpo de Jenyty, que gritava de dor.

_Se você se entregar agora, eu mesma mato você!_

Jenyty sentiu a proteção do pescoço começar a estreitar. Sua armadura não estava brincando! Mas ela não se entregaria.

A Vulcana elevou seu cosmo, conseguindo afrouxar o anel.

Jenyty: Não vai... Me derrotar... Com uma técnica... De principiante... – disse ofegante, com suor escorrendo pela fronte, misturando-se com o pó, enquanto a proteção voltava ao normal.

_Assim é que se fala! Vamos derramar mais sangue!_

O chicote voltou a ficar em chamas e atacou o sacerdote, que, desconcentrado, fez a aliança de areia esfarelar-se.

O chicote driblou todos os ataques de Íbis, até chegar ao pescoço do sacerdote e enrolar-se como uma cobra no pescoço do homem.

Jenyty levantou-se, andando lentamente na direção de Íbis. Quando chegou perto, o corpo de Íbis transformou-se em fumaça.

Olhou para trás. Um soco atingiu-a em cheio, o círculo de fogo sumiu e foi voando de encontro à parede devido ao soco. Levantou-se. A parede atrás de si não passava de escombros, abrindo um buraco para a área do vulcão adormecido. Teria que tomar cuidado a partir daquele momento. Um movimento em falso... E o vulcão entraria em erupção.

Partiu pra cima do sacerdote na luta corporal. O sacerdote estava mais lento, levava vários golpes da Vulcana. A cada gota de sangue que, a muito custo, espirrava na armadura de Jenyty, os ferimentos da mulher se curavam.

_Sorte a sua eu me reconstituir sozinha e cicatrizar seus ferimentos quando absorvo sangue, ou você teria morrido há muito tempo..._

Jenyty: Sorte mesmo, mas agradeço esse privilégio! – falou chutando o sacerdote, que foi parar na área do vulcão. O sacerdote realmente era resistente.

Andou na direção de Íbis, que se levantou, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria da boca, sem mais ferimentos.

Jenyty (pensando): Não vou acabar com ele nesse ritmo... Já estou com o corpo doendo... Não tem jeito... Vou ter usar AQUELA técnica para derrotá-lo...

Quando a Vulcana ficou próxima ao sacerdote, usou as mãos para segurá-lo pelo pescoço firmemente.

_Vai usar essa técnica, Jenyty? Tem certeza? Essa técnica pode acabar com o seu corpo!_

A Vulcana deixou duas lágrimas caírem no chão e paralisou o sacerdote, usando o chicote em chamas para derreter o chão que revestiu os pés de Íbis e esfriou, endurecendo. Jenyty concentrou seu cosmo e deu um suave beijo na testa do sacerdote.

Afastou-se.

Íbis: O QUE VAI FAZER COMIGO???!!!!! QUE TÉCNICA É ESSA???!!!!! – berrava, tentando inutilmente soltar-se.

Jenyty: O choro do Vulcão... – sussurrou, enquanto sua armadura despedaçava-se, lágrimas de sangue rolavam pelo rosto, vários cortes profundos se formaram na pele. O medalhão do colar trincou.

Um tremor foi sentido. A crosta que impedia o vulcão de entrar em erupção quebrou-se, deixando a lava exposta, enquanto o sacerdote lentamente afundava.

_ESTÚPIDA! IDIOTA! Seu corpo e cosmo não estavam em condições! Se quer ajudar Athena, vai ter que dar um jeito de impedir esse vulcão de entrar em erupção definitivamente ou de sair daqui com vida!_

Jenyty já não ouvia o que a armadura lhe falava. Seus tímpanos haviam estourado. Seu cosmo já estava quase extinguido. Tombou para trás, mas alguém a segurou e sentiu um cosmo que queria ajudá-la. Foi cuidadosamente deitada no chão e adormeceu.

Cristine queimou seu cosmo. Sacou sua espada. Num rápido movimento, fez com que uma boa parte da área do vulcão desmoronasse, detendo a lava e impedindo uma possível erupção.

Foi até a amiga. A armadura havia adormecido devido ao estado de Jenyty, de forma que se regenerasse mais lentamente. Queimou seu cosmo e tocou no medalhão trincado da amiga. O medalhão voltou a ficar intacto, como se nunca tivesse sido trincado.

Colocou a amiga nas costas e saiu do local.

Cristine: Agüente firme, Jenyty... Ainda temos que nos encontrar com Caroline e descobrir onde Paole foi parar... – sussurrou, como se quisesse dar força para a amiga. A armadura roxa que protegia o corpo e era fria, em comparação com a temperatura quente do local, brilhou fortemente com o contato da armadura de Jenyty, que brilhou fracamente em seguida.

Cristine: As duas armaduras irmãs, forjadas por Hefesto no calor do Tártaro com os diamantes dos Campos Elíseos, com a proteção divina de Hefesto e Cronos... Quem sabe assim a sua armadura se regenera mais rápido, e cura você mais rápido também... – murmurou, saindo correndo por entre os corredores do Santuário.

Saiu do vulcão novamente adormecido e subiu num jatinho. O jatinho decolou e foi em direção à Grécia.

Cristine: Paole só pode estar não santuário de Athena... – sussurrou preocupada. Paole podia não estar mais viva.


	8. Mistérios sem Explicação

Ultimamente, ando com preguiça de ver as rewies e responder, então, obrigada à quem tem lido e comentado na minha fic!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, seus personagens e companhia não me pertencem, mas os direitos dos originais tão reservados!**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 7 (ou seria 8? O.ô):**

**Mistérios sem Explicação**

Athena desceu do helicóptero, seguida de seus cavaleiros. Avistou o helicóptero que fora enviado ao Japão para pegar os cavaleiros de Bronze, chegando rapidamente. Ao pousar, abriu as portas. Seiya desceu correndo, em direção à Athena, preocupado. Shina tinha contado suas suspeitas em relação às faltas de Luane e sobre Gaia ser aliada de Ísis e Neftis. E também sabia que Paole era mais leal à Athena que a Gaia e faria de tudo para protegê-la. E algum piloto enxerido lhe informara que Paole tinha aparecido toda ferida no Santuário.

Seiya: Athena! Cadê a Paole?! Ela não está com vocês?! – perguntou desesperado, com o olhar assustado.

Todos olharam para ele. Não sabiam o que responder. Deviam responder: "Ela morreu para salvar Athena e Éolo" ou deveriam permanecer calados?

Seiya: E então?! Qual de vocês vai me responder?! – perguntou começando a perder a paciência.

Aiolos (N/A: ele também foi ressuscitado, ok?) se aproximou de Seiya, preparando-se para segurar o rapaz que poderia ter um ataque de nervos quando percebesse que Paole tinha morrido. Olhou-o com um olhar triste.

Seiya olhou para Aiolos e viu a expressão triste e sem esperanças que o cavaleiro tinha. Sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados de lágrimas e, em seguida, as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto sem controle algum. Recusava-se a acreditar que Paole tinha morrido. Mesmo à distância, sentia o cosmo verde e tão instável de Paole em batalha com um cosmo negro e maligno. De repente, o cosmo com quem lutava sumiu, e o dela, ainda existia, mas era tão fraco que nem se sentia mais. Sentia as pernas fraquejarem, mas recusava-se a deixar-se cair pela dor de perder tão grande amiga. Não ia demonstrar mais do que algumas lágrimas.

"Ignore", foi o lhe veio a sua mente. E era o que ia fazer. Acreditava que Paole ainda estava viva e não se entregaria a tristeza tão cedo. Nunca tinha feito isso e não ia demonstrar agora.

Enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente e exibiu um sorriso confiante.

Seiya: Vamos logo! Temos que derrotar qualquer que seja o deus maluco que quer o controle do mundo!

Athena: Seiya, a situação dessa vez é mais delicada...

Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki que estavam meio alheios até o momento ficaram de prontidão ao ouvirem as palavras da deusa.

Shiryu: Como assim, Athena? – falou preocupado.

Athena: Nós vamos lutar não só com um deus, mas dois que estão controlando vários outros deuses. – foi franca e não se importou com o impacto que as palavras causaram a eles.

Shun: O que quer dizer com isso? – falou assustado.

Shaka: Que vamos lutar contra sei lá quantos deuses egípcios e seus protetores! – falou, impondo sua voz, saindo de trás dos outros cavaleiros de Ouro, com May nos braços.

Hyoga: Quem é ela? – falou, olhando atentamente para a tiara na cabeça da mulher.

Athena: É a sacerdotisa de Hórus, protetora dos deuses egípcios! – impôs sua voz de deusa – Neftis enviou-a ao Santuário para entregar a carta de desafio! Para poder ir embora, usou uma técnica, que por impaciência de um certo cavaleiro, - olhou para Shura, que desviou o olhar assustado – fez uma planta venenosa aparecer, que envenenou Éolo. Meu primo tinha feito um vento forte passar antes, e este vento derrubou a tiara dela. Ela despertou "algo" quando a tiara caiu e curou Éolo, ou melhor, tomou o veneno dele pra ela, em quantidade dobrada... Ela quase morreu...

Ikki: Quase? Quem a salvou? – manifestou-se pela primeira vez no momento, olhando meio torto para os cavaleiros, que desviavam o olhar e fingiram não ouvir o que perguntara. Parou o olhar em Shaka e ficou surpreso. Sim, estava declarado que fora ele que salvara May, tinha certeza.

Hyoga: Se Paole apareceu no Santuário e Éolo também esteve lá, Athena, e quanto a Jenyty, Luane, Caroline e Cristine? Será que Luane faltou três dias por que Éolo a chamou?

Athena gelou. Sabia somente sobre Luane, das outras não tinha notícias.

Athena: O que vou contar é o assunto mais delicado dessa vez... Sei somente sobre Luane, infelizmente, e o que sei não é nada agradável... – falou lentamente. Os cavaleiros de bronze a olharam sem entender. – Ísis, que está sendo controlada por Neftis e Set, está usando o corpo de Luane provisoriamente, até que Hera leve seu verdadeiro corpo à Cidade dos Mortos, mas ao que parece, Ísis quer permanecer no corpo de Luane... – falou calmamente, observando as reações dos cavaleiros de Bronze. Estavam pasmos.

Um som alto foi ouvido, o helicóptero que levava Éolo e seus guerreiros dos ventos pousou na areia. Quando as portas se abriram, uma mulher com cabelos cheios (N/A: mais especificamente, se fosse preto e ela tivesse com um vestido preto, a pessoa pensaria que é uma freira n.n') e azul-escuro, olhos azuis e enigmáticos, pele escura, alta, com uma tiara laranja que lembravam o alto da cabeça de uma coruja, usando uma toga até o joelho laranja-claro, luvas laranja escuro, uma faixa no mesmo tom na cintura e botas sem salto de tecido marrom escuro e laranja fogo, trazendo um báculo na mão com uma pedra longa e fina azul escuro. Parecia uma típica afro-brasileira, com exceção dos cabelos. Aldebaran fitou-a nos olhos por alguns momentos, ela lembrava uma autêntica brasileira. Atrás dela, Éolo saiu, em seguida, os guerreiros de Vento, com a exceção do guerreiro do Vento Oeste, cargo de Luane.

Éolo foi à direção de Athena.

Éolo: Athena, essa é Natasha, a sacerdotisa do meu templo. Pode não parecer, mas ela é muito forte! – falou animadamente.

Athena: Ótimo! – falou com um doce sorriso para Natasha - Não falta ninguém? – perguntou. Como ninguém se manifestou, prosseguiu – Então vamos. A Cidade dos Mortos não fica muito longe, e daqui temos que seguir a pé. – falou com calma, começando a andar pelo meio das areias.

O deus do Vento apressou-se para o lado da deusa. Atrás do dois, vinham Natasha e Shion, e numa desordem total, espalhados, os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze e os Guerreiros do vento. Estavam misturados, conversando uns com os outros. Conversavam sobre assuntos diversos. Mu e Kiki conversavam com dois gêmeos, guerreiros secundários, dos Ventos Nordeste e Noroeste, sobre armaduras e a arquitetura e a forma básica do Santuário de Éolo.

Milo, incrivelmente bem, conseguira se manter longe de uma guerreira extremamente atraente, uma terciária, do vento Sul-Sudoeste (N/A: Facilitando o entendimento de vocês, a Elite são os quatro pontos cardeais principais, os secundários e os terciários são as direções entre Norte-Leste, Leste-Sul, etc.), conversando distraidamente com Kamus.

Kamus: Você mudou desde que entrou num relacionamento sério... (N/A: vide minha outra fic, Doce Vampira) - Falou debochadamente do amigo.

Milo: E você tem andado menos frio... (N/A: mesma fic) – falou com sorriso malicioso.

Levou um pedala e continuaram conversando calmamente. Enfim, cada qual conversavam coisas banais com alguma outra pessoa.

Estremeci. Neftis era uma deusa bem diferente de como se referiam nas histórias do povo egípcio... Era maléfica, louca por poder e sem princípios... Igual ao marido e irmão Set! E Ísis, Osíris e todos os outros deuses egípcios estavam sendo marionetes nas mãos dos dois, e eu era a única que havia percebido. Bem que tentei avisar Ísis, ela estava usando meu corpo, e eu tinha que evitar uma guerra tão desnecessária, mas ela não me ouviu... Confiava cegamente na irmã e no irmão. Na verdade, parecia que uma parte de sua memória tinha sido apagada... Não se lembrava de quando Set matou Osíris e espalhou as partes de seu corpo pelo Egito, assim como o deus também não se lembrava.

Eu tinha que fazer algo, mas eu não podia, estava incapacitada. Ísis me soltava raramente e não dormia, o único momento em que eu esperava poder conseguir o controle de meu corpo. Neftis contara todos os seus planos – ou quase todos – à irmã. Iria derrotar Athena e tomar o mundo para os deuses egípcios e a humanidade teria uma vida mais feliz – mas eu duvidava seriamente que seus planos para a humanidade fossem esses.

Set ocasionalmente conversava com Ísis e falava coisas que a meu ver, pareciam pistas do que planejava com Neftis a destruição da humanidade de forma perfeita, mas eu não conseguia enxergar a ligação de um fato com outro (N/A: Tô lendo muito Agatha Christie... u.u''')... Mas havia uma ligação, eu ia desvendar o motivo e o plano de Neftis e Set. Se os outros deuses egípcios não descobriam, eu descobriria por eles pelo bem da humanidade, de Athena e de Éolo!

O jatinho pousou de forma um tanto brusca a entrada da sala do mestre. Cristine desceu rapidamente e entrou pelas portas do local que estavam escancaradas. Por dentro, a sala do Mestre estava cheia de escombros do teto e das paredes. Próximo à entrada, o corpo sem vida de um sacerdote. Mais distante, com uma flauta vermelho sangue do lado de um corpo quase sem vida, Paole, com a armadura verde aos pedaços, em cima de uma enorme poça de sangue que manchava a roupa, a armadura, o rosto moreno e os cabelos. Correu para o corpo da amiga e ajoelhou-se ao lado. O sangue ainda estava fresco e manchou as joelheiras da armadura. Virou o corpo de Paole e viu o medalhão prestes a se quebrar. Num ato desesperado, concentrou seu cosmo e curou o enorme ferimento que havia se aberto no tórax. Demorou, o ferimento parecia não querer cicatrizar, enquanto o sangue escorria, parecendo uma pintura macabra feita para que a pessoa que a olhasse fugisse com medo.

Lentamente, o medalhão voltava a ficar intacto. Aliviou-se quando Paole abriu os olhos com medo e horror e levantou-se rapidamente. Cristine olhou para ela com medo. Paole parecia atenta e preocupada, e olhou para todos os lados com desconfiança. Afinal, deixou-se cair sentada no chão. O ferimento estava cicatrizado, mas ainda doía.

Paole: E a Jenyty? Estou sentindo o cosmo dela também...

Cristine: "Obrigada por salvar a minha vida, Cristine. Foi muita bondade da sua parte" – falou com sarcasmo. – Jenyty está num jatinho lá fora que Saori me arranjou... Assim como você, ela quase morreu ao usar um golpe proibido... – falou, suspirando em seguida. Paole olhou-a preocupadamente, limpando o sangue e o pó do rosto. A armadura voltava a se regenerar e junto, os seus demais ferimentos.

A flautista levantou-se com dificuldade, sendo amparada por Cristine, que a levou até o jatinho. Jenyty estava desmaiada numa das cadeiras. Era um jatinho particular, um Legacy, próprio para executivos, mas havia sido modificado por engenheiros muito competentes para voar rápido como um jato de guerra. O jatinho alçou vôo e foi na direção de Asgard.

Paole: Vai visitar o marido e os filhos da Lohoama ou o quê? (N/A: mais uma menção a minha fic "A Flautista de Gaia", sete, oito anos antes dessa fic n.n').

Cristine: Idiota, a gente tem que pegar a Caroline no Santuário de Posêidon... Ela disse que um sacerdote maluco está impedindo-a de sair e vir ao nosso encontro... Parece que é o sacerdote de Bastat que está lá, na tentativa de matar Posêidon...

Paole: Me ocorreu uma coisa... Só Afrodite não foi atacada, certo? Por quê? – perguntou com desconfiança à Guardiã da Amizade.

Cristine: Afrodite já encarnou, mas ninguém sabe onde, quando ou há quanto tempo... Ao que tudo indica, Afrodite ainda não se lembra de quem é... Mas isso é bom, assim, nós, guardiãs e guardiões, temos mais tempo para ajudar Athena. Mas e Gaia? Sei que ela ainda não reencarnou, mas já pra isso ter acontecido...

Paole: Eu convenci a garota que iria encarnar Gaia a fugir com a pedra em que Gaia foi aprisionada por Lohoama... Tem notícias de Skadi (deusa nórdica da vingança, da colheita e do Inverno, esposa de Njord, deus nórdico dos mares e pescadores) ou de Hera?! As duas têm estado muito quietas...

Cristine: Não... Parece que Hera não vai arranjar um corpo para Ísis, parece que Luane é o corpo que Ísis precisava mesmo... E Skadi... Está tão quieta que é possível falar que voltou para o palácio de Njord...

Paole: Estranho...

Falou apreensiva, ficando quieta e olhando pela janela a paisagem passar correndo. Algo em tudo aquilo estava estranho, algo pelo qual Neftis e Set estavam atrás...


	9. O Punhal da Nereida

Krika: Valeu por comentar!

Agora vamos começar logo mais um capítulo, e para os curiosos, a minha fic Flautista de Gaia já está sendo postada, queridos leitores (se é que alguém além da Krika lê essa fic... ¬¬)

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas Luane e companhia yes, baby!**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 9:**

**O Punhal da Nereida**

Já estavam andando a cerca de uma hora, quando avistaram ao longe os muros altos, imponentes e negros com decorações em dourado que reluziam, e ao fundo, o palácio da Cidade dos Mortos, no centro do Santuário, imponente, com estátuas grandiosas dos deuses egípcios.

Éolo: Lá está... A Cidade dos Mortos... Um lugar com princípios e administrado por Osíris e Set. – falou, quando ouviram o som de algo se chocando com a areia não muito longe deles.

Correram para o lugar e viram uma mulher com um báculo na mão que tinha uma redoma de cristal na ponta com um líquido dourado que reluzia com a luz do sol. No braço direito, um escudo feito de diamante, um bracelete dourado próximo ao ombro do mesmo braço, usava uma tiara negra avermelhada com uma turmalina verde, tinha olhos negros e cabelos rebeldes e num tom de negro-azulado. Usava ombreiras duplas vermelhas somente no ombro esquerdo, a parte que protegia os seios eram num vermelho sangue, o resto da armadura era negra avermelhada e mostrava um corpo belo e definido, a armadura tinha asas negras que lembravam asas de morcegos. Levantou-se, colocando uma das mãos nas costas.

Mulher: Ai... Preciso melhorar minhas aterrissagens ou ainda caio na boca dum animal faminto...

O deus do vento olhou-a incrédulo, assim como Athena.

Éolo: Hé... Hécata (N/A: Deusa da magia e das artes divinatórias, é prima de Athena, Ártemis, etc, mas não me lembro de quem é filha n.n')? – murmurou, esperando uma resposta.

Hécata: Éolo, prima Athena! Como é bom vê-los! – falou animadamente, levitando a alguns centímetros do chão.

Athena: O que faz aqui, Hécata? Devia estar no Olimpo! Se Zeus descobre que saiu sem permissão...

Hécata: Calma, prima! Foi ele que me enviou! Ele me mandou entregar isso á você. – levantou a mão direita e agitou os dedos. Um frasco com um líquido prateado apareceu. – Essa é a poção de Vida! Ela irá protegê-la do mal que Set e Neftis tentarem fazer a você depois de bebê-la! – estendeu o frasco e Athena o pegou. Fez sinal para a deusa se aproximar. Fez sinal com os dedos e uma Jaspe-Leopardo apareceu, numa corrente, e num anel, um Cristal de Rocha. – E esses são um presente meu. – sussurrou, e colocou o colar na deusa. – Essa vai ajudá-la a saber quando estiverem mentindo e irá mantê-la alerta – colocou o anel num dos dedos da mão direita de Athena. -, e essa, vai protegê-la e atrair a vitória, além de lhe dar a sabedoria de saber o melhor a fazer.

Athena: Obrigada, Hécata... – falou, deixou algumas lágrimas de alegria rolarem pelo rosto. Apesar de meio atrapalhada, Hécata sempre a ajudava. A deusa abraçou-a ternamente.

Hécata: Sempre ajudei as minhas primas, Athena. E não vou deixar que Neftis e Set a matem! Você terá a minha proteção sempre, você e Ártemis. – falou calmamente, soltando-a. – Boa sorte e que Niké a proteja e lhe dê a vitória sempre! Ah, mais uma coisa: Afrodite está encarnada numa beduína aqui no Egito! Ela ainda não se lembra de quem é, mas dei uma espiada no tapete dessa batalha e vai precisar de sua ajuda! Ela está naquela direção, é uma jovem de cabelos curtos e rosados! Vão até lá antes de irem para a Cidade dos Mortos!

Disse e alçou vôo, sumindo do céu.

Athena: Hécata, se Zeus, ou melhor, se Caos descobrir que andou espiando as Moiras, tenho certeza que fica sem poder andar pelo Olimpo livremente por um bom tempo... – falou com um doce sorriso, do jeito de Hécata, tão independente... Não era à toa que Hécata, Athena e Ártemis eram tão amigas (N/A: Como a Pandora Lyn fala: "'Os dourados e bronzeados só morrem por meterem o nariz em briga de família, e em briga de família ninguém mete a colher" X3 Ou algo parecido... ¬¬).

Voltou para junto dos outros, escondendo o frasco. Iria beber a poção quando achasse propício.

Athena: Vamos naquela direção – apontou para a direção em que Hécata havia aterrissado, ou melhor, desabado. -, Hécata me disse que Afrodite está encarnada numa jovem naquela direção e que vamos precisar dela para vencermos! – disse e todos assentiram, mas Ikki se sentia um pouco contrariado. Luane estava em perigo e todos tinham que se apressar, ou sabe-se lá o que aconteceria.

Eu olhava desesperadamente pela janela de minha mente para o mundo lá fora. Ísis era bondosa, cuidava das crianças da cidade, contava-lhe histórias daqueles que viveram antes delas, cuidava dos que se feriam enquanto trabalhavam ou que haviam pegado alguma doença. Era o contrario de Neftis. A deusa da Noite e da Morte, ao invés de cuidar das crianças, as assustava, e ao invés de cuidar dos doentes e feridos, lhes tirava a vida.

Neftis era propaganda enganosa, não entendia como ainda assim, era amada na cidade. Ao perguntar à Ísis o porque, ela me disse que Neftis terminava com o sofrimento das pessoas. Aquilo me deixou indignada! Como podia falar aquilo?! Podiam ser deusas, mas apenas as três Moiras decidem a hora de a pessoa morrer!

Resolvi continuar com meus planos pra fugir do controle de Ísis.

O jatinho pousou na entrada para o reino de Posêidon em Asgard. Paole e Cristine desceram e pularam no redemoinho, deixando ordens rígidas ao piloto que não deixasse Jenyty ir ao reino de Posêidon caso acordasse, pois ela não estava em condições psicológicas.

Chegaram lá no fundo do oceano ensopadas, e encontraram um rastro de destruição até o templo de Posêidon.

Paole: Rastro de luta de Caroline e o tal sacerdote... – falou, olhando as marcas numa pedra. – São do punhal dela... Temos que correr!

Cristine afirmou e as duas começaram a correr em direção ao templo.

Quando chegaram, viram Caroline caída de bruços com a mão direita em cima com peito do sacerdote, próxima à um punhal verde mar fincado no coração do tal sacerdote. Parecia desacordada. Cristine virou-a e viu a ponta de um flecha fincada na área do fígado. Tirou-a rapidamente e percebeu que estava envenenada.

Entregou à Paole que analisou e concluiu.

Paole: Veneno de Mamba Negra (N/A: A cobra mais venenosa do mundo, nativa da África e usada em rituais de feitiçarias na África)... Sorte à da Caroline ainda estar viva... – disse ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo da amiga. – Não vai ser o cosmo que vai curá-la... – falou com pesar, pegando um saquinho marrom de couro que estava preso na cintura e abrindo. Um pozinho branco ficou à mostra e pegou um pouco com o dedo e colocou no local do ferimento, fechando e pendurando novamente o saquinho na cintura. – Agora é só torcer para que ela resista e que essa poção de Hécata faça efeito... – falou colocando Cristine nas costas, tirando o punhal da amiga do peito do sacerdote.

Uma hora atrás, Caroline no santuário de Posêidon.

Posêidon havia convocado todos os seus Marinas, e mesmo Caroline não sendo da elite de Posêidon (N/A: Dessas minhas originais, a Caroline é a única que não é da elite, por motivos óbvios), era muito forte. Todos os sete generais marinas e Tétis estavam lá.

Caroline: Senhor, o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada ao deus.

Posêidon: Neftis e Set despertaram e estão atrás, não só da minha cabeça, mas da cabeça dos deuses que suas amigas protegem. Você vai ficar aqui no meu santuário, Caroline, enquanto eu e os outros vamos até o santuário de Afrodite. Por enquanto, que Afrodite ainda não está em seu santuário, lá é o lugar mais seguro.

Caroline: E por que eu tenho que ficar aqui sozinha?! – perguntou um tanto indignada.

Posêidon: Você é forte o suficiente para cuidar do Santuário sozinha, e os Guardiões de Afrodite não vão estar no santuário da deusa, vão atrás de sua deusa, e o santuário não pode ficar desprotegido. Eu confio em você, Caroline. Não me desaponte! – falou confiante, em seguida, usando telecinese para transportar a si e aos outros marinas para o santuário da deusa do amor.

Caroline se viu sozinha e deu um suspiro de desapontamento. Aquele lugar era deprimente quando se estava sozinha, e resolveu ir pra entrada do santuário, cuidar da segurança.

Ao chegar, estava decidindo ir ao encontro de Cristine, ajudaria muito mais caso estivesse com as amigas, não ficando parada naquele santuário. Sentiu uma pontada no braço direito, numa parte que a Escama não protegia. Por reflexo, levou mão esquerda ao local. Quando tirou, a mão estava manchada de sangue, vermelho e vívido. Imediatamente, sacou seu punhal e deu um salto, girando 360º para todas as direções possíveis, atrás de algum sinal do inimigo.

Avistou, fincada numa rocha, uma flecha dourada com ponta de diamante. Sentiu algo se aproximar de suas costas e forçou seu corpo para o chão e desviar do ataque. Ao olhar para o alto, viu uma flecha igual rasgar o ar onde estaria o seu coração segundos atrás. Ao olhar para a direção de onde viera a flecha, viu um homem com usando uma tiara com o disco solar na cabeça dum capacete em forma de cabeça de gato. No meio da testa, um profundo olho de gato. Tinha um arco feito de carvalho com várias pedras preciosas incrustadas. Tinha cabelos rebeldes, pelo que se percebia, loiro areia, com olhos laranjas com pupilas em fenda. Usava calças longas e negras cobrindo os pés e uma túnica até os joelhos muito larga cor de noite com um eclipse lunar desenhado nas costas.

Homem: Huhuhu... É bem rápida, pra conseguir desviar da minha flecha. Muito prazer, meu nome é Cetes, sacerdote de Bastat, a representação terrena do espírito de Ísis e deusa dos animais e do eclipse. – falou com um sorriso cínico. – Agora, apresente-se. Preciso saber que nome escrever na sua tumba. – falou sarcástico.

Caroline: Eu é que vou escrever o seu nome na tua tumba! – falou em posição de ataque. – (pensando) Droga, arcos e flechas são especialidades da Luane, não vou conseguir me desviar de todas, caso ele apenas use as flechas como ataque...

Cetes: Você é muito mal-educada... Inimigos se apresentam numa batalha justa quando estão no Egito... – falou parecendo aborrecido.

Caroline: Vai saber meu nome só pra ter certeza de quem te matou. – falou com um sorriso. – Meu nome é Caroline, de Nereida (N/A: Ninfa marinha). E você, Cetes de Bastat, vai conhecer a fúria da Nereida. – falou e avançou pra cima do sacerdote.

Movia-se numa velocidade incrível, acobertada também pelo mar, mas Cetes não ficava atrás. Trocaram socos e chutes, mas Caroline, apesar de estar protegida pela Escama, sofria muito mais com os ataques, enquanto Cetes continuava inteiro. Ser um sacerdote tinha essas vantagens.

A Marina deu um salto pra trás dando uma cambalhota e parando em pé numa rocha suavemente. Ofegava. Sua velocidade e força física não eram suficiente para acabar com o sacerdote. Sentiu o suor escorrer pela fronte e o secou rapidamente. Olhava atentamente Cetes. Precisava pensar numa estratégia, era ótima nisso! Fora a melhor aluna quando era treinada e na escola, tinha um Q.I. superior à 200. Mas o sacerdote não estava deixando-a pensar numa estratégia.

Começou a queimar seu cosmo. Era um cosmo verde, frio e determinado. Começou a girar os braços rapidamente, formando redemoinhos de água. Rapidamente, deu socos na direção do sacerdote. Os redemoinhos foram em alta velocidade do sacerdote, crescendo e girando cada vez mais rápido.

Caroline: ÁGUAS PASSADAS! – gritou e os redemoinhos atacaram o sacerdote violentamente.

Deixou os braços penderem aos lados do corpo e olhou atentamente. Quando pode enxergar melhor, viu o sacerdote envolto numa luz negra que sumiu assim que ele constatou que não havia mais perigo. Tudo atrás e em volta de Cetes estava destruído. A Marina não entendeu. Ninguém havia conseguido sair inteiro de seu golpe até aquele momento.

Cetes: Sinto bloquear seu golpe, mas recebi ordens diretas de não perder! É a minha vez de mostrar do que sou capaz! – Cetes concentrou seu cosmo negro lunar e cheio de ódio. Juntou as mãos e lentamente começou a afastá-las, enquanto uma bola de energia cinza lunar crescia conforme ele afastava as mãos. Quando ficou num tamanho considerável, lentamente era coberta por uma luz negra do lado esquerdo superior. Caroline saltou da enorme rocha e ficou entre duas pedras. Cetes virou para ela. Disfarçadamente, sacou seu punhal e fez quatro marcas em cada pedra. – ECLIPSE! – gritou o sacerdote. Lançou a bola de energia na direção de Caroline.

Caroline: ESCUDO DA NEREIDA! – gritou e uma redoma de água a cercou, usando as pedras com as marcas como alicerces. O ataque atingiu o escudo e fazia pressão. O escudo começou a trincar. – (pensando) Como... Como, o Escudo da Nereida é uma técnica de defesa de alto nível e está se quebrando! Com o que estarei lidando?! – colocou os braços à frente do corpo e quase imediatamente o escudo partiu-se e a bola de energia a atingiu em cheio. A proteção dos braços fez-se em pedaços e foi atirada longe, batendo com força numa rocha que abriu uma enorme cratera depois do impacto e caiu de bruços no chão.

Cetes andou na direção de Caroline com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Arrancou o capacete da cabeça de Caroline que se levantava lentamente, segurou-a pelos longos cabelos azuis e levantou-a a um metro do chão. A Marina fez uma careta de dor.

Cetes: Pena que vou ter que matá-la... É tão bonita... Ia gostar de me divertir com você! – seu um sorriso malicioso. Caroline sacou o punhal e num rápido movimento fez um corte no braço de Cetes, que a soltou.

Cetes olhou-a com ódio e saltou para trás, preparando o arco e sacando uma flecha. Concentrou seu cosmo e mirou em Caroline. Atirou. Caroline deu um salto e a flecha atingiu a rocha atrás dela, que se despedaçou em milhões de pedaços.

Caroline fez um movimento com um punhal na frente de seu corpo e uma rajada de água muito rápida foi na direção do sacerdote, que se desviou por um triz.

Cetes: É bem forte e resistente, admito... Mas não vai ser suficiente! – avançou para a Marina na luta corpo a corpo. Uma pessoa comum veria apenas borrões no lugar dos dois e dos golpes.

Num momento de distração, a Marina foi atingida por um soco que a fez voar até o templo de Posêidon, destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Antes que o sacerdote corresse até lá, levantou-se e preparou o punhal.

Caroline: Droga... Vou ter que correr o risco se quiser sair daqui logo... – sussurrou irritada, vendo o sacerdote se aproximar. Ela estava com muitos cortes no rosto e no colo que a escama deixava à mostra. Cetes, por outro lado, tinha apenas um corte ou outro no rosto e na roupa, mas o corpo continuava intacto, mesmo tendo recebido tantos golpes de Caroline.

Avançou na direção de Caroline com uma ponta de flecha na mão. Quando a distância entre eles ficou curta, a Marina rasgou o coração do sacerdote com o punhal, enquanto ele fincava a ponta de flecha no fígado dela.

Caroline: O Punhal da Nereida. – sussurrou, sentindo-se zonza. Correra o risco de receber um ataque direito ao fazer aquilo, e o fizera com prazer. Ouviu Cetes sussurrar.

Cetes: Você é forte e resistente... Se sobreviver, quero que fique com uma técnica minha que você não chegou a ver... Também quero que cuide de uma pessoa pra mim, e você precisa saber da profecia para o corpo de Ísis, se quiser salvar sua amiga, e os planos de Neftis e Set... – falou ofegante e fincou mais a ponta de flecha, aproximando o rosto de Caroline mais dele. Sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, enquanto a Marina sentia-se cada vez mais zonza, enquanto impressionava-se mais a cada palavra da profecia feita para Ísis, a pessoa que teria que proteger, os planos de Neftis e Set e os segredos da tal técnica. – Mas pra essa técnica precisa ter o veneno de Mamba Negra correndo em suas veias. E saiba que eu tinha certeza de que morreria nessa luta. – falou e deu beijo sereno nos lábios da Marina (N/A: O.ô Hã????!!!!!!!!!!) – Sorte de quem tem o seu coração, Carol, minha ninfa querida, que se tornou uma bela e forte guerreira. - sussurrou e caiu no chão, morto.

Caroline sentiu-se mais zonza ainda, por causa da ponta de flecha e pelas palavras do sacerdote, em especial, as últimas. Ninguém a chamara só de Carol à não ser um rapaz mais velho que ela que conhecera quando pequena, durante o treinamento. Não conseguindo manter-se de pé caiu de joelhos. Colocou a mão sobre o peito do sacerdote.

Caroline: Vou honrar sua técnica, proteger essa pessoa pra você e impedir Neftis e Set, não se preocupe, Cetes. – falou, duas lágrimas solitárias rolaram por seu rosto, e sentindo seu corpo pesar, caiu pra frente.


	10. A Profecia Para Ísis

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Mas a Luane e as outras sim!**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo sei lá qual:**

**A Profecia para Ísis**

Athena, Éolo, os Guerreiros e os Cavaleiros estavam indo na direção que Hécata indicara. Estavam chegando a tal vila, e não tinham idéia de como fazer Afrodite lembrar-se de quem era.

Éolo: Ô prima, como você planeja fazer a Dite se lembrar de quem ela é?

Athena: Segredo! – falou sorridente. Na verdade, a deusa não tinha a mínima idéia de como.

Éolo: Odeio quando você faz isso... – falou desanimado.

Athena avistou a vila bem perto e procurou alguém com cabelos rosados. Viu correndo na direção deles uma mulher de cabelos curtos e rosados e olhos num profundo e brilhante azul-escuro, com uma saia cortada nas laterais azul-claro com uma frente única cinza-azulado bem larga e descalça. Parou na frente deles.

Jovem: Athena! Éolo! Que bom que chegaram! Estava esperando vocês! – falou feliz.

Éolo: Ela disse que ela ainda não se lembrava de quem era, prima? – sussurrou para Athena.

Athena: Hécata sempre foi meio esquecida... Devia fazer uma poção pra memória dela... – sussurrou meio irritada.

Afrodite: Hécata me disse que viriam atrás de mim e que para eu esperasse-os, vigiando caso aparecessem. Foi o que eu fiz. Agora, me digam, o que está acontecendo? Já era pra cheia do Nilo ter acontecido, ao invés disso, tempestades seguidas de areia, e isso é incomum. – falou preocupada.

Athena ficou atenta. Somente Set tinha poder para impedir que a cheia do Nilo acontecesse e assim, muitas tempestades de areia acontecerem.

Athena: Set e Neftis estão controlando Ísis, Osíris e os outros deuses egípcios... Pra isso precisamos de você! Hécata disse que precisaríamos de você para vencer! – falou rapidamente para a deusa.

Afrodite: Set e Neftis?! Controlando Ísis e Osíris?! Mas Lohoama não selou Ísis, Neftis e Gaia?!

Athena: Hã?! Quem é Lohoama?!

Seiya: Lohoama é da elite de Gaia, Paole já me falou sobre ela... Ela tem que proteger o monumento de Gaia da Europa, e parece que ela tem marido e filhos em Asgard... – falou à Athena, que se surpreendeu. A Flautista selara a deusa a quem devia proteger, Ísis e Neftis... Isso era possível?

Athena: Se Ísis e Neftis foram seladas, por que estão bem vivas?

Éolo: Luane está sendo usada por Ísis como hospedeira, não é verdade? O corpo que Neftis esta usando também deve ser uma hospedeira... Mas como se libertaram?! Paole não lhe disse onde foram seladas, Seiya? – perguntou ao Pégasus.

Seiya negou. Paole lhe contara muito pouco sobre Gaia. Na verdade, o pouco que sabia provinha de espiadas secretas e rápidas a um livro de capa vermelha com a árvore genealógica dos deuses gregos desenhada. Era um livro muito grosso e antigo que ficava na estante da sala de Paole. Era escrito a mão, na letra de Paole a partir de uma parte. Mais parecia que era um livro passado de geração em geração. Mas, claro, ele não contaria isso.

Afrodite: Já encontraram a Cidade dos Mortos?! E os meus guardiões?! – falou apressada e preocupada.

Ouviram um forte e alto barulho sobre suas cabeças e a areia começou a voar e ir parar nos rostos de todos os presentes.

Olharam para o alto e viram um jatinho Legacy chegar rapidamente e pousar de forma rápida na areia. A porta abriu-se, Paole e Cristine saíram, uma carregando Jenyty nas costas e a outra, Caroline. A marina precisava de cuidados, diferente dos outros, sua armadura e seus ferimentos não se regeneravam como Paole ou Jenyty.

Seiya: Paole?! Quer dizer, eles me falaram, ou melhor, insinuaram que você... Que você... – não conseguia terminar a frase, tamanho espanto ao vê-la de pé, não totalmente recuperada, mas de pé.

Athena, a princípio, ficou surpresa, mas logo sorriu. Ela ótimo vê-la viva, não só ela, mas também Cristine, que aparentemente era a única que não lutara das quatro.

Hyoga ofereceu-se para segurar Jenyty para Cristine, já que a guardiã parecia ansiosa para saber de quem se tratava a figura de cabelos rosados e curtos. Ao se aproximar, soube imediatamente de quem se tratava ao ver o olhar tão claro e profundo. Colocou-se de joelhos e as asas prateadas de dragão da armadura, antes esticadas, se assentaram em cima da areia.

Cristine: Afrodite! Nunca imaginei que a encontraria no meio dessa batalha! Irei escoltá-la até seu Santuário e darei minha vida para protegê-la, se necessário! – falou rapidamente, com determinação e calma.

A deusa agachou-se ao lado de Cristine e colocou a mão nos ombros da Guardiã.

Afrodite: Nada disso! Vou ajudar Athena no que for possível! Você também, e isso é uma ordem de deusa! – falou autoritária. – Mas para essa batalha, esteja preparada para trazer minha armadura, Cristine de Dragão Guardião! – falou mais amena, com um sorriso, levantando-se.

Jenyty abriu os olhos, mas os fechou novamente. A luz forte do sol incidiu sobre eles e fez seus olhos doerem. Abriu-os mais alguma vezes, até os acostumar. Quando conseguiu enxergar melhor ao seu redor, percebeu o rosto de Hyoga. Sabia que, provavelmente, ele a segurava nos braços. Ele parecia atento. Remexeu-se um pouco e o loiro virou para ela. Deu um sorriso aliviado ao vê-la de olhos abertos.

Hyoga: Graças a Deus, você está bem, Jenyty! – falou alegremente.

Jenyty: Hum?! O sol?... Mas... Eu estava no vulcão de Hefesto e Héstia... Onde estou agora?! – perguntou preocupada, tentando livrar-se dos braços de Hyoga e ficar de pé, mas o cavaleiro segurava-a firmemente.

Hyoga: Está no Egito! Estamos indo até a Cidade dos Mortos resgatar Luane! – tentava conter a Vulcana que tentava livrar-se de seus braços.

Jenyty: Me solta, Hyoga! Tenho que ir atrás de Héstia e Hefesto! Tenho que garantir que estejam bem! – disse irritada, finalmente conseguindo livrar-se dos braços de Hyoga e olhando ao seu redor.

Athena, Afrodite, Cristine e Paole vieram em sua direção.

Cristine: Caramba, Jenyty! Não sabia que você era tão dorminhoca! – falou alegremente, sorrindo para a amiga.

Jenyty: Cala a boca, quase morri usando aquele golpe; não mereço acordar e dar de cara com você! – falou com raiva.

Cristine: Nossa! Isso é gratidão por eu salvar a sua vida?! Devia ter ido logo atrás da Paole, o estado dela era mais crítico que o seu! – falou rindo ironicamente. – Na verdade, só fiz isso porque minha armadura ficou me atormentando que eu tinha que salvar você!

Jenyty: E a minha armadura ficou me enchendo pra eu não usar aquele golpe, além de me tentar com promessas de poder! – falou suspirando de alívio pela armadura estar adormecida.

Athena olhou para Afrodite com um olhar interrogador.

Afrodite: As armaduras de Cristine e Jenyty são as armaduras gêmeas, forjadas pelo meu esposo com as jóias do mundo dos mortos no calor do Tártaro. Inicialmente, o santuário meu e de Hefesto era no vulcão, junto com Héstia, mas Zeus achou melhor um Santuário só meu. Então, as armaduras de Salamandra-Guardiã e de Dragão-Guardião eram as armaduras que simbolizavam a união dos santuários. Elas também tem um dom especial, por terem a proteção de Cronos, que é o poder de dar conselhos para quem as usa – mas com a de Salamandra-Guardiã esse princípio não funciona muito, como deve ter percebido. – falou respondendo à pergunta que Athena estava pra fazer.

Athena: E duas que não param de brigar usam as armaduras gêmeas... É... Não faz sentido! – conclui com cara filosófica.

Éolo dava algumas instruções aos seus Guerreiros e a sua sacerdotisa sobre com proceder na Cidade dos Mortos. Neftis e Set a princípio, iriam parecer amigáveis, oferecendo uma noite de sono para recomporem as energias para a batalha, falavam terem princípios e não se aproveitarem de adversários cansados, mas não passaria de uma armadilha para pegá-los desprevenidos e para que eles não baixassem a guarda, e para aguardarem o seu sinal para agir.

Os dourados falavam sobre o que o Ancião tinha falado para Shaka: Para atingir os deuses egípcios, teriam que destruir todos os sacerdotes. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Cada um dava sua teoria – umas bem furadas -, mas outras bem coerentes.

Caroline acordou de repente. Saltou das costas de Paole, que se assustou.

Caroline: Onde... Onde está Cetes?! – perguntou parecendo preocupada, apalpando seu punhal, que Paole pendurara em sua cintura.

Cristine: Está falando do sacerdote no santuário de Posêidon? Você o matou e nós o deixamos lá, morto. – respondeu, fingindo não reparar na preocupação de Caroline.

A Marina sacou seu punhal e seu olhar adquiriu um tom sombrio.

Caroline: E a ponta de flecha que ele tinha fincado no meu fígado? – perguntou sombriamente.

Cristine: Nós a tiramos e Paole passou uma poção de Hécata no ferimento... O veneno era de Mamba Negra e não podíamos arriscar perder tempo! – falou começando a estranhar o comportamento de Caroline.

Caroline: Me dêem a ponta de flecha AGORA! – falou estendendo a mão, esperando pela ponta de flecha. Paole pegou e a entregou.

A Marina, ao ter a ponta de flecha em mãos, segurou-a com a mãos fechada e fincou no ferimento que ainda não tinha fechado. Todos iam se aproximar quando viram o que a Marina fez, mas recuaram.

Caroline: Se aproximem e corto minha garganta! – colocou o punhal de modo que se pressionasse mais, adeus, pescoço, e fincou mais a ponta de flecha.

Paole: Enlouqueceu, Caroline?! Você morre, de um jeito ou de outro! – falou preocupada com a amiga, lentamente dirigindo a mão até os discos de ferro pendurados em sua cintura, para tirar o punhal da mão da Marina.

Caroline: Nem pense em pegar um de seus discos, Paole! – falou autoritária. – Eu NÃO vou morrer por causa do veneno! Cetes me passou uma técnica dele, mas preciso do veneno de Mamba Negra no meu corpo pra isso! – todos os que prestavam atenção se abismaram. – E ele me disse muito mais coisa, mas só conto quando meu corpo se adaptar ao veneno! E aí de quem se aproximar! – disse e arrancou a flecha, pressionando o ferimento para estancar o sangramento, sentando-se na areia com as pernas cruzadas.

Paole, Cristine e Jenyty se encararam. Caroline tinha perdido o juízo? Athena olhou Afrodite, que parecia tranqüila e também se sentou no chão.

Afrodite: A Marina de Nereida sempre é temperamental e usa recursos de última hora para conseguir o que quer... As coisas nunca mudam quando se trata da armadura escolher quem irá usá-la... – falou calmamente, agitando as mãos e fazendo uma romã aparecer. Deu uma mordida e mastigou lentamente.

Athena observou a deusa. Não compreendia a calma da deusa e a única coisa que pode fazer foi calar-se e esperar a boa vontade de Caroline. Mas não entendeu aquele comportamento. Até onde conhecia Caroline, ela era muito calma e era sempre ela que apartava as brigas de Luane e Paole e Cristine e Jenyty.

Passado alguns minutos, Caroline levantou-se. Suor escorria pelo rosto. Afrodite levantou-se junto.

Afrodite: O show vai começar! – falou sarcasticamente.

Caroline: O que vou falar não vou repetir, então quero TODO MUNDO prestando atenção. – falou o todo mundo bem alto, para que todos ouvissem e parassem e fazer o que estavam fazendo e olhá-la sem entender. – Cetes me disse a profecia que foi feita para o corpo de Ísis, os planos de Neftis e Set, me passou uma técnica dele e me pediu para proteger uma pessoa pra ele que está na Cidade Dos Mortos, além de garantir que apenas Neftis e Set seriam os culpados e os outros deuses egípcios ficassem fora disso.

Seiya: Tá, mas o que, exatamente, ele te falou?! – perguntou, impaciente.

Caroline: Calma! Ele me disse muita coisa! Primeiro, os planos de Neftis e Set. Set planeja repetir com Osíris o que já fez uma vez, que é matá-lo e espalhar os pedaços de seu corpo pelo Egito. Neftis, ao invés de ajudar Ísis, vai matá-la e fazer o mesmo. Depois, vão assumir o controle dos outros deuses egípcios governar o mundo, mas, como Paole sabe, isso não será possível... – falou um tanto preocupada - Antes disso, vão usar os deuses para matar Athena e qualquer outro deus grego que apareça no caminho deles... Mas não tenho idéia de como vão fazer isso, portanto, tenham cuidado, Athena, principalmente. – deu uma pausa, observando a reação de todos. Cetes também lhe dissera sobre um traidor que estava entre os Guerreiros de Éolo e os Cavaleiros de Athena. Mas, quem quer que fosse, disfarçou bem que já sabia sobre o plano. Continuou – A pessoa que ele me pediu para cuidar é a irmã mais nova dele, uma garotinha, que está treinando para ser uma sacerdotisa (N/A: Sacerdotisa mesmo, não tipo o Cetes n.n'') no templo de Bastat. Ele quer que eu a tire da Cidade e cuide dela. – novamente, observou as reações. Athena deu um sorriso singelo.

Athena: Quanto a irmã mais nova de Cetes, não se preocupe! Eu mesma cuidarei dela, Caroline. – falou docemente. Caroline deu um sorriso.

Caroline: Quanto a profecia... Ela só não coincide com Luane num ponto, o ponto final, e se não corrermos, o corpo de Luane sofrerá por abrigar uma alma que jamais poderia lhe pertencer.

Afrodite: E como é a tal profecia? – perguntou a deusa, curiosa.

Caroline recitou a profecia nas palavras que Cetes lhe disse.

_"O corpo de Ísis será de uma mulher. Uma mulher maculada e imaculada. Uma mulher mãe e estéril. A mulher guerreira e pacífica. Uma mulher esposa e solteira. Uma mulher madura e infantil."_

Ao terminar, todos a olhavam como que perguntando o que significavam tantas coisas contraditórias.

Paole: Pelo menos, ele te explicou o que significa a profecia, claro... – meio que perguntou quase que implorando.

Caroline: Claro, Cetes não é de deixar coisas pela metade... – falou sem se dar conta de suas palavras, enquanto todos se encararam, querendo entender o que ela queria dizer coma aquilo. - "Uma mulher maculada e imaculada". Obviamente, um corpo virgem, mas com cicatrizes de batalha, maculando o corpo. Luane tem muitas cicatrizes de batalha. – Éolo afirmou. Luane já batalhara muito, e era de conhecimento de todos no santuário sobre suas inúmeras cicatrizes. – "Uma mulher mãe e estéril". Uma mulher que considera à muitos seus filhos, como um deus costuma fazer, mas que não tem filhos realmente seus. Luane é a mais velha de nós e, apesar de brigar muito conosco, nos considera como se fossemos filhas dela! – Paole pensou um pouco. Era verdade aquilo, eram uma família e Luane era a mãe delas. – "A mulher guerreira e pacífica". Uma mulher que luta, mas que prefere a paz. Luane sempre detestou a guerra, mas ainda assim, é uma guerreira. – Ikki pensou sobre quando conheceu Luane, nas palavras sábias que ela dissera. – "Uma mulher esposa e solteira". Ísis é esposa de Osíris, mas um corpo humano que não tivesse ligações com outras pessoas além de amizade. Luane nunca se aproximou muito dos outros para assuntos além de amizade. – ninguém pensou ou demonstrou algo, todos estavam cientes disso. – "Uma mulher madura e infantil". Uma criança com a maturidade de um adulto.

Paole percebeu logo o que Caroline quis dizer.

Paole: Luane tem vinte anos, a maturidade veio com a idade! Luane não é o corpo de Ísis! – exclamou, extremamente preocupada.

Athena ficou pensativa. Afrodite soltou um longo assobio. Éolo nada demonstrou, mas estava pasmo. Ikki ficou irado. Luane estava ficando sem tempo, e eles, ali, conversando.

Ikki: Então vamos logo!

Caroline: Espere, Ikki! Cetes me disse que o verdadeiro corpo de Ísis é de uma menina belga, com alguma ligação de sangue com Luane! Não sei come ele sabia, mas confio em suas palavras. – falou enquanto movia as mãos e erguia uma barreira de água para impedir Ikki de prosseguir.

Paole: Deve ser fruto da sua imaginação, Caroline! Nem pais a Luane tem! – falou em tom de quem repreende.

Caroline: Luane perdeu a memória de toda a sua vida antes dos cinco anos, lembra?! Eros é o sobrenome que lhe deram por ter sido achada no templo de Eros, sua póia! Athena, a Fundação GRAAD tem muitos recursos e poderia... – foi cortada pela deusa.

Athena: Caroline, deixemos isso pra depois! Temos que nos apressar, ou, como você disse, o corpo de Luane sofrerá conseqüências! – disse autoritária.

Caroline se acalmou. Pelo menos, agora sabia que fim tinha levado o seu velho amigo. Mas não imaginava que seria aquele fim, um sacerdote dos deuses egípcios... Talvez, se tivesse lembrado-se do nome antes, teriam chegado à um acordo e ele estaria vivo...


	11. Uma Ajudinha Divina

Krikaaa, obrigada por continuar acompanhando a minha fic!!!! Ah, como eu escrevo muuuuitas fics, decidi que a Ísis agora vai ser quinzenal. Não só a Ísis, mas todas as outras também. Só "O Baile na Mansão Heinstein" vai continuar sendo semanal (falando nisso, tenho que terminar o capítulo dessa semana... -.-''''')

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada, caso contrário, o Shaka não seria tão santo, nem o Mu, o Deba teria um nome verdadeiramente brasileiro, teria muito romance, uns hentais básicos... (vai enumerando, aliás, aqui ainda não tem hentai, mas mais pro final da fic vai ter! (Tenshi mode perva on))**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 11:**

**Uma Ajudinha Divina**

Neftis tinha me arrastado até uma espécie de templo. Era todo descorado por dentro por hieróglifos, estátuas e pinturas de Hathor (N/A: Deusa do amor, da dança e da música). Ao fundo do templo, subindo alguns degraus, havia um divã de cetim egípcio num vermelho sedutor, com uma mesa ao lado, cheia de uvas, romãs e vinho, atrás, subindo uma escada, um tipo de altar de pedra num tom bege-fosco.

Na frente do altar, de costas, uma mulher com longos cabelos loiros descendo em cascata pelas costas até os joelhos, lisos e sedosos, num tom amarelo-ouro, via-se que vestia uma longa saia com cauda de seda chinesa transparente no mesmo tom vermelho sedutor, com um cinturão dourado com alguns fios de ouro caindo. Através do tecido transparente, percebia-se pernas longas e torneadas, sedutoras. Virou-se lentamente ao sentir a presença de Neftis e de Ísis. Mostrou que a franja caía meio bagunçada em cima dos olhos e descia alongando-se até os ombros. Usava um colar em que tinha uma ankh vermelha até o meio dos seios. Não usava uma blusa, apenas um tecido fino meio transparente num tom prateado com um certo brilho vermelho passado em torno do pescoço e caindo suavemente sobre os seios e os cobrindo, com as pontas indo até a cintura. O cinturão cobria todo o quadril, deixando do umbigo para cima exposto. Usava várias jóias, adornos de ouro com pedras preciosas. Os olhos eram num azul profundo, lembrando algo como o fundo do mar, um pouco puxados. No altar, havia acabado de colocar num suporte um elmo com forma de cabeça de vaca e longos chifres.

Mulher: O que deseja, Neftis? – perguntou à deusa da noite, dirigindo-se para o divã, deitando-se nele e servindo-se do vinho embriagante.

Neftis: Hathor, você andou botando seu dedo nessa batalha? – foi direta.

Hathor: E se fiz isso? O que vai fazer comigo? Controlo os sentimentos e simplesmente achei que seria divertido fazer o cavaleiro de Virgem se apaixonar pela Sacerdotisa do seu sobrinho... – falou cinicamente, bebendo do vinho e com a outra mão pegava uma uva.

Neftis: Isso pode arruinar nossos planos, Hathor! Por que fez isso?! – perguntou irritada, elevando a mão esquerda com a palma aberta, na intenção de fazer algo.

Hathor: Nem ouse levantar essa mão contra mim, Neftis! Muito pelo contrário, o que fiz vai lhe favorecer! Para nos atingir com qualquer golpe, é necessário que os 42 sacerdotes estejam mortos. Se um cavaleiro se apaixonou por uma sacerdotisa, no caso, May, estamos invulneráveis, ele jamais vai ter coragem de matá-la! O cosmo de sacerdotisa dela nos protegera, não importa onde ela esteja no mundo! Só se seu cosmo extinguir-se estaremos vulneráveis! E já disse, achei que seria divertido... – falou cinicamente.

Vi que os olhos de Neftis faiscaram de raiva. Com toda a certeza, seus planos incluíam todos os sacerdotes mortos, mas re recompôs.

Neftis: Está bem, Hathor... Faça como quiser! Vamos, Ísis... – disse virando-se. Eu ia acompanhá-la, mas Hathor me chamou.

Hathor: Ísis, minha querida, há quanto tempo! – falou amavelmente.

Ísis: Há quanto tempo mesmo, Hathor! Mas parece que foi ontem a última vez nos vimos... – falei sorrindo.

Hathor: É mesmo... Por que não toma um pouco de vinho, Ísis? – disse me oferecendo uma taça com vinho. Agradeci e peguei a taça.

Eu e Hathor brindamos e tomamos o vinho. De repente, as asas da águia que me prendiam me soltaram. Era eu quem controlava meu corpo, boca e mente. Olhei para Hathor, que sorriu para mim.

Hathor: Bem, Luane... Agora que pode controlar seu corpo, me conte tudo que Neftis e Set te falaram... Eu e Sekhmet (N/A: _**Deusa solar, com cabeça de leoa simbolizando o poder destruidor do Sol, temida e venerada. Comandava os mensageiros da morte e era responsável pelas epidemias)**_ vamos ajudá-la! – falou docemente.

Luane: Mas... Ísis vai saber de tudo o que aconteceu depois, bastara olhar minha memórias! – falei meio desesperada, não sabia se devia confiar nela.

Hathor: Não se preocupe, depois cuidamos disso... – sorriu serenamente, sentando-se no divã e esperando que eu continuasse.

Achei que deveria confiar na deusa e comecei a falar tudo que Neftis e Set tinham dito à Ísis. Hathor ouvia tudo atentamente.

Hathor: Bem, Luane... Sekhmet vai lutar ao lado de Athena, vai dar sua proteção, enquanto eu vou garantir que seu corpo dure mais tempo que o comum por estar abrigando um espírito que não lhe pertence, mas vou precisar que você me ajude também... Tente convencer Ísis a liberá-la mais vezes, não sei se vou poder convencer Ísis a beber vinho comigo sempre para que você possa libertar-se, ela pode acabar desconfiando...

Luane: Sim, Hathor... Mas o que iremos fazer, exatamente? – perguntei com cuidado. Hathor podia parecer amável, mas um passo meu em falso e ela deixaria de me ajudar.

Hathor: Até que Athena chegue e vença Neftis e Set, vou proteger você. Nem todos os deuses egípcios estão sendo controlados. Eu, Sekhmet e Anúbis estamos conseguindo enganá-los, mas não sei por quanto tempo mais vamos conseguir fazer isso. Anúbis, apesar de não estar sendo controlado, não sabe de que lado fica e manda seu sacerdote lutar. Seu pai Osíris na verdade é amigo de Athena, apesar de estar sedo controlado, mas sua mãe Neftis quer matar Athena. E eu não tenho idéia de como ajudá-lo a se decidir... – falou tristemente a deusa, suspirando em seguida.

Me coloquei a pensar numa forma de fazer Anúbis lutar ao nosso lado. Não adiantava tentar convencer o deus a seguir Ísis pela deusa tê-lo criado, pois essa estava sendo controlada pela irmã mais nova e acabaria sendo em vão. Não havia como convencer o deus a lutar ao nosso lado! Acho que estava bom que o deus ficasse de lado algum. Mas e quanto a seu sacerdote, de que lado lutaria?

Luane: Anúbis sempre foi neutro, é melhor que fique assim, ou corremos o risco de ele acobertar Neftis e Set impedir que os sacerdotes morram... – falei preocupadamente.

Hathor sorriu.

Hathor: Estava pensando nisso, Luane... O tempo que o vinho fornece para que você controle seu corpo está acabando... – a deusa pegou uma uva e assoprou sobre a fruta. – Coma, vai impedir que Ísis veja suas memórias desse encontro.

Peguei a fruta e comi. Logo me vi novamente presa pelas asas da águia que me prendia. Ísis despediu-se de Hathor e seguiu seu caminho.

Athena e os demais estavam seguindo para a Cidade dos Mortos enquanto discutiam como procederiam na cidade, outros conversavam, outros ficavam quietos.

Shun observava Caroline atentamente, nem prestava muita atenção no que falavam. Estava preocupado com o ferimento da Marina, e se tudo não tivesse passado dum truque do tal de Cetes? Além do ferimento no colo feito por ela mesma, havia muitos outros cortes e ferimentos no corpo da jovem, várias partes da Escama em ruínas. A ombreira esquerda estava trincada em vários pedaços. As proteções dos braços nem existiam mais. Somente das joelheiras pra baixo estavam praticamente intactos (N/A: Ei, alguém já reparou que no animê é sempre as proteções das pernas que ficam inteiras e o resto praticamente some?! O.ô). Reparou que ela disfarçava bem, mas estava mancando da perna esquerda.

A Marina escondia, mas os ferimentos estavam doendo e muito. Q jovem nem sabia como ainda se agüentava em pé. Quando a flecha de Cetes passou de raspão por seu braço, provavelmente estava envenenada e só agora começava a sentir os efeitos do veneno. Quando o golpe do sacerdote a fez voar metros e metros a fio até o templo de Posêidon, seu braço esquerdo tinha sido fraturado e seu joelho esquerdo deslocado. Ainda mancava fracamente, pois não tinha tido tempo e oportunidade de colocar o joelho no lugar. A cada passo que dava sentia uma corrente elétrica dolorida e incômoda percorrer seu corpo devido ao joelho descolado.

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda se aproximou da Marina de Nereida e amparou-a, pegando o braço esquerdo e passando por seu pescoço e ajudando-a a andar. Ela podia ser forte, mas ele reparara nas quase imperceptíveis mudanças da expressão dela cada vez que a perna esquerda encostava no chão. Caroline tentou soltar-se, mas Shun não permitiu que ela andasse sozinha, não com o joelho deslocado. Por fim, ela rendeu-se.

Seiya e Paole conversavam. Paole contava os detalhes de sua luta contra o sacerdote chamado Ancião e sobre o que descobrira na Cidade dos Mortos.

Cristine conversava com Afrodite, contava-lhe como o Santuário estava, dentre ou outras coisas. Shiryu acompanhava a conversa para, quem sabe, descobrir algo de importante.

Ikki pensava lá com seus botões sobre como Luane estava, se seu corpo suportaria mais tempo. Isso o preocupava e muito.

Jenyty estava impaciente. Precisava saber como e onde Héstia e Hefesto estavam, mas Hyoga vigiava-a por ordem de Athena, e a Vulcana não achava uma brecha para poder despista-lo.

Foi quando estava assim, a pensar numa forma de despistar o Cavaleiro de Cisne e ir atrás de Héstia e Hefesto, que ouviu um som inconfundível. Reconheceria o som das asas da fênix de Héstia (N/A: Fênix mesmo, o pássaro de fogo) em qualquer lugar. O som do fogo queimando enquanto vinha num vôo rasante, trazendo Héstia e provavelmente Hefesto em suas costas.

A Vulcana parou de andar e olhou para o céu. Ao longe, chegando rapidamente, avistou um ponto cor-de-fogo (N/A: Mistura de amarelo, laranja e vermelho-fogo) com labaredas de fogo chegar voando rapidamente.

Jenyty: Héstia?! Hefesto?! – gritou e todos pararam e olharam para onde a jovem olhava.

A ave pousou na areia na frente de Jenyty. Héstia, usando uma armadura laranja-fogo e amarelo-fogo, com quatro "asas" vermelho-fogo e amarelo-fogo, carregando um báculo com chamas laranja-fogo na ponta. Usava uma tiara com um véu branco pendurado, um colar com uma pedra vermelha, ombreiras triplas sobrepostas, a proteção dos braços lembrando fogo queimando. Hefesto, usando uma armadura, no geral, amarela, dourada, vermelha e tons de marrom. Usava uma tiara com uma pedra vermelha muito reluzente, numa mão um martelo e na outra uma bigorna (N/A: Se eu não me engano é bigorna o nome no instrumento usado pelos ferreiros para segurar o ferro), ombreiras duplas douradas com detalhes em negro, a proteção dos braços marrom e vermelha, um tipo de "saia" (N/A: Parecida com a do Sorento) amarela, dourada com detalhes em negro e o cinturão vermelho. Desceram da ave e Jenyty e os outros deuses foram ao encontro dos dois.

Afrodite: Maninha! Querido! Imaginei que só fosse vê-los depois da batalha! – falou animada.

Éolo: Tia, primo! Há quanto tempo!

Athena: Tia, maninho! Que surpresa! (N/A: Afrodite e Héstia são irmãs de Zeus, e Hefesto é filho de Zeus e de Hera. Fala sério, a tia é casada com o sobrinho! Não é à toa que eu vivo me perdendo nas histórias da mitologia Grega!)

Afrodite abraçou Hefesto, que retribuiu. Jenyty ajoelhou-se perante os deuses a quem protegia.

Héstia: Ai, como você é formal, Jenyty! Nós viemos só ver como Athena, Éolo e Afrodite estão, e já vamos voltar para nosso santuário! Mas de lá, Afrodite, Éolo e Athena, vocês vão ter a nossa proteção nessa batalha! – falou e abraçou a sobrinha e o sobrinho num abraço caloroso e fraternal.

Héstia e Hefesto montaram na ave e a deusa do Fogo fez sinal para os dois sobrinho se aproximarem.

Héstia: Tomem muito cuidado, se necessário, peçam para Jenyty nos chamar que iremos vir ajudar imediatamente. E tomem cuidado em quem confiam, à rumores no Olimpo que existe um traidor entre vocês, que está relatando tudo o que se passa à Neftis e Set. Não sabemos quem é, mas sejam prudentes. Agora, adeus, meus queridos sobrinhos e até daqui uns tempos! – falou fazendo a fênix alçar vôo.

Athena: Vou ser prudente, Héstia... – sussurrou, voltando sua atenção ao caminho. - Muito bem, ainda temos muito caminho pela frente, vamos logo! – falou alegre e tomando a dianteira novamente.


	12. Velarei por Sonhos

Krika, obrigada por estar acompanhando a minha fanfic

Krika, obrigada por estar acompanhando a minha fanfic! E Nuby também, mesmo não estando deixando Reviews! Ah, sabe a minha fic "Doce Vampira"? No capítulo 9, a Luane aparece! Só que aqui no Fanfiction até agora está só no 8! Bom, to avisando. Se quiser ler, leia! E vou ver se essa semana eu faço mais um capítulo da "Sangue Vingança".

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas Luane e companhia sim! Então, tirem os olhos deles!**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Velarei por seus sonhos**

A deusa usando uma toga negra com um cinto de couro prateado, uma capa presa aos ombros com broches de ouro roxa que cobria os ombros, uma serpente enrolada no pescoço, carregando um báculo numa mão, e na outra, uma tocha acesa, de um lado, Cérbero, o cão negro de três cabeças, e do outro, uma matilha de cães fantasmas, andando pelo templo de pedra com várias estátuas. Uma feiticeira de cabelos longos e roxos presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos verde-água, usando uma toga verde-mar com o cinto de couro negro, a capa negra presa nos broches de ouro, com um báculo verde-brilhante na mão direita, a acompanhava.

Circe: Mãe, quando você mexeu no tapete à muitos anos atrás, mudou a história do mundo! O que planejava ao fazer isso? – perguntou preocupada a com o báculo verde-brilhante, abrindo uma porta de madeira.

Hécata: Circe, o fiz para ajudar minha prima Athena (N/A: Bem, pesquisei mais sobre a Hécata e descobri que ela é uma das deusas mais poderosas da mitologia grega! É filha dos titãs Perses e Astéria. É uma deusa tríplice. Comanda os Infernos na ausência de Perséfone, perambula pela terra nas noites de lua nova e tem seus casos de amor no mar. Por isso, é considerada deusa do mar, da terra e dos infernos. É mãe da feiticeira Circe e do monstro marinho Cila). Mas ao que parece, fazer minha vovozinha querida alterar o acordo com Lohoama, acabei condenando a humanidade... – fala tristemente. (N:A: Nhá, vocês não vão descobrir o que foi que ela alterou que ela está falando tão cedo! Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda! :D) Entrou na sala. Um grande tapete estava estendido sobre o chão.

Circe: Vai logo, mãe... Altera logo alguma coisa aí que vai dar a vitória de Athena nessa batalha, não to afim de encarar as três hoje... – fala enquanto Hécata observava o tapete e procura o lugar certo para modificar.

Hécata: Aqui! – fala num ponto futuro e altera. (N/A: Segundo minha fontes no Wikipédia, Hécata e sua filha Circe também podiam alterar o futuro) Ao terminar, ela e a filha saem antes que as Moiras as pegassem lá, mexendo em seu trabalho.

Athena e os demais estavam chegando à Cidade dos Mortos. Neftis, Ísis, Osíris e Set os esperavam na entrada, junto com o que ainda restava dos Sacerdotes. Havia alguns sacerdotes mesmo, que cuidavam das cerimônias nos templos e pessoas doentes.

Neftis, assim como Set, estava com o seu melhor e mais falso sorriso. Ísis estava séria. Osíris parecia não achar nada. Neftis e Set andaram na direção dos deuses. Por causa de um sinal destes, seus protetores ficaram quietos.

Neftis: Athena! Éolo! Afrodite! Que grande felicidade em tê-los em nossa humilde morada, a Cidade dos Mortos, conhecida também por Amêntes! – falou com hipocrisia, simulando a felicidade em ver os deuses lá.

Set: Concordo com minha querida irmã, é uma honra receber tão ilustres deuses aqui! – armado de hipocrisia e falsidade, disse o deus, usando as palavras que mais mexiam com qualquer deus grego.

Athena fez sinal para Shaka se aproximar, com May nos braços.

Athena: Querida Neftis – falou a deusa com educação. Sabia que aquele tratamento era falso, mas não podia desrespeitá-la. –, esta Sacerdotisa não está nas melhores condições. Decidimos trazê-la por ter salvo a vida de meu querido primo Éolo.

Neftis olhou para May com ódio no coração, mas armando um sorriso de orgulho. Àquela idiota! Com toda a certeza deixara sua natureza Vingadora aflorar e o resultado era àquele! Precisava dela nas melhores condições possíveis para seus planos. Chamou os sacerdotes com um sinal de mãos.

Neftis: Levem May para o templo de Hórus e curem-na. Garantam que ela fique o melhor possível. – falou amavelmente, escondendo a vontade matar todos os presentes.

Os sacerdotes afirmaram e pegaram May, entrando na cidade. Quando estavam não muito longe, a Sacerdotisa desatou a gritar, assustando todos, inclusive Neftis e Set. Shaka saiu correndo para dentro da cidade, acompanhado de todos.

Encontraram os sacerdotes com dificuldades de conter espamos involuntários e os gritos de May. Lentamente, a garota se acalmava. Isso quando Shaka ficou à cinco metros dela. Os sacerdotes já sabiam do que se tratava, assim com Neftis, que sentiu-se apenas mais irritada com os atos de Hathor.

Um dos sacerdotes pediu que Shaka acompanhasse-os até o Templo de Hórus e ficasse lá até que May melhorasse. Com uma afirmação de Athena, o virginiano os acompanhou.

Neftis: Bom, agora, se me permitem dizer, gostaria que tivessem uma noite de descanso. Nossas batalhas serão amanhã. Não gosto de e aproveitar de inimigos que estão cansados. – falou com o sorriso mais falso e hipócrita que foi possível.

Athena, Éolo e Afrodite já esperavam por aquilo, e aceitaram. Admitiam, estavam cansados. Corpos de humanos são mais frágeis que corpos de deuses. Só podiam aceitar o convite e não abaixar a guarda.

Shaka aguardava pacientemente a notícia de que podia ir do templo pacientemente, sentado em um banco de pedra do lado de fora da sala de cura. Viu um homem se aproximar. Tinha os cabelos negro-azulado até os ombros, em várias trancinhas, penteado típico do Egito antigo. Os olhos, um sendo o Uadjet azul e o outro, um olho negro, com o típico Kohol, maquiagem do Egito Antigo. Usava túnicas brancas com detalhes em bege-claro. Numa mão, a Ankh, e debaixo do outro braço, um elmo em forma de cabeça de falcão. Shaka soube quem era ao ver isso e colocou-se de joelhos, em respeito ao deus mais importante do Panteão Egípcio. Hórus riu um pouco e falou que ele não precisava fazer aquilo, que somente com Athena que ele deveria ser tão formal.

Hórus: Sou o mais importante do Panteão Egípcio, mas você só deve tanto respeito à Athena. – falou sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro.

Shaka: Mesmo assim. Mortais devem respeito à todos os deuses, não importa qual. – falou com seu tom tipicamente sério. O deus riu um pouco.

Hórus: Exatamente como Ápolo me descreveu o homem mais próximo de Deus. Sério e um pouco arrogante... – riu um pouco. A fala do deus fez Shaka abrir os olhos. Realmente, ele era um pouco arrogante? Sério ele sabia, mas arrogante? Não tinha certeza. – Ápolo também me contou o que você fez pelo minha Sacerdotisa... Não esperava isso de você, Shaka de Virgem... – falou sem rir, um pouco mais sério.

Shaka: Fiz somente porque ela salvou Éolo, caso contrário, estaria morta. – falou convicto e sério, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Hórus (pensando e balançando a cabeça negativamente): Hathor, Hathor... Você é impossível! Quem sabe faz novas conspirações para apaixonados estando Afrodite na nossa Cidade? – pensou com um sorriso quase imperceptível no canto dos lábios. – Você é quem sabe... – falou desinteressado.

Um garotinho passou pelo corredor. Tinha os olhos e os cabelos muito negros, a madeixa do cabelo lateralmente, usando uma túnica bege com detalhes em negro, um dos dedos da mão esquerda da boca.

Hórus: Hárpocrates (N/A: Deus representado como uma criança nua com dedo na boca, madeixa de cabelo lateral: membro da enéade de Heliópolis; filho de Osíris e Ísis)! Vem cá, maninho! – o garoto se aproximou sorrindo do deus, que o colocou em seu colo. Hárpocrates apoiou a cabeça no peito do irmão. – Shaka, este é meu irmão mais novo, Hárpocrates. – falou sorrindo, abraçando o irmão.

Shaka abriu os olhos para ver como o garoto era. Sorria e parecia muito tímido.

Shaka: Prazer, Hárpocrates! – falou sorrindo ao garoto, que sorriu mais ainda e ficou um pouco vermelho.

Hórus: Ele é muito tímido... – falou sorrindo, colocando o garoto no chão e levantando-se. – Foi bom conversar com você, Shaka. Agora, tenho que ir. Prometi ao Hárpocrates brincar com ele hoje. – falou com um sorriso, acenando para Shaka, enquanto o pequeno deus puxava o irmão mais velho.

Shaka acenou em resposta e voltou a ficar sério e em silêncio.

Neftis mostrara à todos onde podiam dormir. Athena estava em seu quarto. Era num tom ouro-velho, mas nada ofuscante, com vários desenhos em negro, com hieróglifos. A cama tinha um cobertor azul para as noites frias do Egito. Na cabeceira, esculpido o deus Bés (N/A: deus da família e das mulheres grávidas, protegia as pessoas do mau olhado e dos espíritos ruins. Tocando e dançando, caçava os maus espíritos. Também protegia contra pesadelos aqueles que dormem e ajudava nos partos). Havia candeeiros espalhados pelo quarto e uma cômoda. O quarto, no geral, era simples.

A tarde ia embora lentamente. O sol do horizonte se punha, Rá voltaria para a Cidade dos Mortos e onde os dedos das mãos e dos pés de Nut roçavam Geb. Athena se apoiou na janela e observou o pôr-do-sol. Quando a noite caiu, sentiu-se tomada de sono e frio, e andou até a cama lentamente, deitando-se e adormecendo logo.

A porta do quarto foi aberta lentamente. Um homem de cabelos parecendo a juba de um leão, olhos amendoados e negros, com o típico Kohol, na cabeça, preparada para ser colocada à qualquer momento, uma mascara extravagante e com uma coroa de penas. Colocou a mascara e se aproximou da deusa. Sumiu em seguida.

**-- SONHO DE ATHENA --**

Athena estava sonhando com a Cidade dos Mortos. Com o futuro, na verdade. A cidade estava em ruínas, corpos por todos os lados. Crianças degoladas, bebês destroçados por cães selvagens, mulheres grávidas com a barriga aberta de fora a fora, adultos e idosos desmembrados. Era uma visão terrível. Andava lentamente, desde a entrada da cidade até a Escadaria dos Deuses, horrorizada com tamanho massacre.

Ao longo da escada, seus Cavaleiros e os Guerreiros de seu primo mortos, assim como as Múmias do Faraós e os Sacerdotes. A porta do enorme templo estava aberta. Entrou cautelosamente. Sentiu uma mão quente segurar a sua. Olhou para o lado. Bés segurava sua mão, com sua enorme mascara que cobria não somente o rosto, mas ia até o abdome.

Bés: Athena, vim para ajudá-la. – falou amavelmente. – Não confie em Neftis e nem nisso que ela está lhe mostrando durante o sonho. Terá a minha proteção nessa batalha, Hathor já mexeu uns pauzinhos que trarão problemas para Neftis e Set e Sekhmet lhe ajudara na batalha. Você não pode perder! A terra inteira pereceria se isso acontecesse! Agora, acorde e volte a dormir com tranqüilidade. Vou velar por seus sonhos. – falou e passou uma das mãos na frente do rosto de Athena.

**-- FIM DO SONHO --**

Athena acordou um pouco assustada, mas ao lembrar-se de que Bés velaria por seus sonhos, tranqüilizou-se e voltou à dormir.

Éolo estava inquieto. Andava de um lado pro outro do quarto. Estava preocupado com Luane. Vê-la, reconhecê-la e ela saber apenas que se trata de Éolo por estar "possuída" por Ísis lhe doía. E tinha certeza que não doía somente à ele. Percebera os olhares do Cavaleiro de Fênix. Não demonstrava em nenhuma feição, mas ele era um deus. Pode ver o que se passava no coração do homem: vira dor e tristeza profunda que há muito morava lá.

Éolo (consigo mesmo, num sussurro inaudível): Onde ele está? Está demorando muito... – perguntou-se impaciente.

Bateram discretamente à porta. O deus foi atendê-la rapidamente.

Era um homem com barba falsa, com um elmo lembrando as feições de uma múmia com uma calota. Os cabelos negros e espessos, olhos roxos. Usava uma túnica branca e parecia impaciente.

Ptah: O que aconteceu, Éolo? O que é tão urgente que precisa de mim? – perguntou o deus, impaciente.

Éolo: O que Sekhmet planeja para ajudar Athena, Ptah? Você é marido dela, deve saber...

Ptah: Você pergunta pra mim, Éolo? Eu e Sekhmet estamos fingindo que obedecemos Neftis e Set e que não nos lembramos o que Set fez com Osíris, mas Sekhmet sequer mencionou quanto à seus planos! Ela deve planejar algo pra debilitar os Sacerdotes e as Múmias dos Faraós, mas não tenho certeza... – falou o deus, pensativo, lamentando não poder ajudar mais Athena além de dar sua proteção a deusa.

Éolo suspirou e se despediu dos deus. Não sabia o que fazer.

Afrodite conseguiu escapulir de seu quarto e ir até o templo de sua velha amiga, Hathor. Estava com saudades da deusa. Quem sabe as duas não armavam mais uma de suas histórias de amor mirabolantes, como a de Tróia?

Ao entrar no templo, Hathor, que bebia seu vinho embriagante, sentiu a presença da velha amiga e levantou-se. As duas se abraçaram.

Hathor: Dite, que saudades!! Há quanto tempo que nós não nos vemos?! Desde que nos reunimos eu, você, Sjofn (N/A: Deusa nórdica, inspiradora das paixões humanas) e Freyja (N/A: Deusa Nórdica do amor) para armar a derrota de Tróia?! – falou alegremente.

Afrodite: É, acho que foi por esse tempo mesmo... – falou sorrindo, um pouco pensativa.

As duas deusas se ajoelharam no chão. Hathor pediu a uma criada que trouxesse vinho e frutas. Afrodite e Hathor beberam o vinho, até embriagarem-se, rindo sem parar e falando coisas sem nexo.

Hathor: ... Você tinha que ter visto a cara da Neftis quando a Lô selou ela no Vaso Canopo (N/A: Onde eram colocados os órgãos internos extremamente necessários, junto a múmia do corpo, após a morte da pessoa) dos Pulmões! Foi hilário! Pena que você não estava lá, comigo e com Sjofn e Freyja! Nossos planos naquela época foram terríveis! Rá e Odin quase nos mataram! – falou alegremente, rindo sem parar.

Afrodite ria das histórias de Hathor. Eram muito amigas e várias vezes, as duas mais Sjofn e Freyja, por acaso e por causa de seus caprichos, evitavam ou causavam guerras. As vezes, Eros se unia às quatro e deixava a brincadeira mais divertida ainda.

Eu tinha ficado extremamente feliz ao ver Ikki, mas não era possível me expressar. Maldição! Por que eu era tão fraca para não conseguir me libertar sozinha?! Me xingava mentalmente, pensando no que Hathor havia me falado. Eu tinha a leve impressão que não era só Hathor e Sekhmet que ajudariam Athena...

Eu havia visto Neftis conversando com uma pessoa que me parecia vagamente familiar... Onde eu tinha visto aquele rosto?! Eu sabia, fazia parte de meu passado que eu tanto odiava... Mas onde? O nome começava com Q, isso eu lembrava bem... Mas qual o resto do nome? Eu odiava esses lapsos de memória que estava começando a ter... Devia ser conseqüência de meu corpo abrigar um espírito que jamais poderia me pertencer...

Quando descansava em minha mente, eu nunca tinha pesadelos... Era como se alguém velasse por meus sonhos... Talvez Bés o fizesse!

Mas sempre que eu acordava, sentia-me mais fraca. Era como se a cada sonho, minhas forças fossem sugadas.

Ouvi uma voz chamar meu nome. Quem poderia ser?! Quem tinha poder para entrar na mente de outra pessoa e invadir seu subconsciente?!

Vi Bés, era ele, eu tinha certeza! Mas o que ele fazia ali, no subconsciente de Ísis, falando comigo?

Luane: Bés? – perguntei, para ter certeza de quem se tratava.

Bés: Eu mesmo, Luane... Como está? – ouvi a voz amável do deus, que se aproximou.

Luane: Estou bem... – respondi. O que o deus estava fazendo ali? Me perguntei novamente.

Bés: Ótimo! – falou alegre. O deus levantou a mascara. Era um belo homem, eu tinha que admitir. Só então percebi que o deus estava próximo à mim, me encarando com um sorriso. – Tenho velado por seus sonhos, Luane... Tenho velado também por você! Mas saiba que você precisa lutar para se livrar do controle de Ísis! – falou confiante.

Luane: Mas como?! – perguntei ao deus, desesperada.

Bés: Eleve seu cosmo quando achar propício... Mas na hora certa! Faça-o na hora errada e Athena morrerá! – falou com um sorriso, sumindo em seguida.

Eu sentia minha face quente, como se alguém a tivesse beijado. Bés era um deus alegre que protegia à quem bem entendia, mas muito misterioso...


	13. O Ínico da Guerra

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho um tostão sequer com meus originais, mas ai de quem

Uepa, que bom que gostou da informação, Krika! Que lhe seja bem proveitosa! Caso queira saber mais coisas, eu achei ela no Wikipédia! Fala sério, realmente é um bando de deuses falsos! E essa preocupação com a May ta só começando, queridaaa!! É, na minha cabeça, o Hórus é bem bonitinho :3... Quanto ao Bés, nada revelarei! E as batalhas começam no próximo capítulo! Até lá, bom divertimento com esse capítulo! Beijos.

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho um tostão sequer com meus originais, mas ai de quem pegá-los sem permissão!**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 13:**

**O Início da Guerra**

Set parou à porta do quarto de Athena. Transformou-se em areia negra, fazendo do corredor um local de tempestade, entrando pela fechadura da porta. Do outro lado, após voltar a sua forma humana, ficou observando Athena adormecida.

Set: Tão perto de mim, e ao mesmo tempo, tão distante... – murmurou inaudivelmente. Admirava Athena, a força e a coragem da deusa, mas sabia que pela eternidade os dois seriam inimigos. – Mas se ela não pode ser minha, não poderá ser de mais ninguém! – sussurra com raiva, enquanto areias negras envolviam ele e Athena, transportando-os para algum outro lugar.

Éolo acordou assustado. Tinha uma horrível sensação de que sua prima não estava bem. Levantou-se rapidamente, antes da sair do quarto, pensou de devia ou não acordar seus Guerreiros dos Ventos e dizer-lhes para trajar suas Eólias (N/A: O nome que eu decidi dar para a armadura dos protetores de Éolo) e ele mesmo vestir sua armadura, sua Kamui. Refletiu e achou que era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Elevou seu cosmo.

Éolo (por cosmo): Rápido, Guerreiros dos Ventos! Vistam suas Eólias e venham ao meu encontro, na porta de meu quarto! – mandou a mensagem e elevou mais ainda seu cosmo, fechando seus olhos serenamente. Uma luz azulada começou a sair do chão e unir-se ao cosmo prateado azulado do deus. O ar começou a ficar revolto, o vento entrava pela janela e começava a girar em torno do deus, formando uma espécie de um pequeno furação. Quando o ar se dissipou, o deus estava em sua armadura divina, em todo o seu esplendor. Na mão esquerda, um báculo com um círculo prateado na ponta, aberto por dentro, com um objeto que girava conforme o vento batia, apontando para direções diversas. No braço direito, um escudo circular, com a Rosa Do Ventos com as dezesseis direções, a maioria estava prateada, porém, a da direção Oeste estava negra, o deus Zéfiro (N/A: Deus que representa o Vento Oeste, filho de Eos e Astreu, considerado uma brisa suave ou vento agradável, pois era o mais suave de todos os ventos tido por benfazejo) estava sem seu Guerreiro dos Ventos, o que não era bom. As ombreiras eram londa e duplas, brancas com detalhes em prata. O capacete tinha uma forma difícil e até mesmo impossível de descrever, prateado com detalhes num branco azulado. O peitoral era aberto no meio, deixando o tórax e a barriga bem trabalhada à mostra (N/A: Tenshi babando), branco com detalhes prateado azulado. O "saiote" eram longas "placas" separadas que iam até o joelho, brancas azuladas com detalhes em prata. Proteções dos braços, coxas, pernas e pés brancas com detalhes prateado azulado. Nas costas, seis placas em ponta prateadas com detalhes em branco.

Éolo (sussurrando para si mesmo): O vento protegeu-a bem... Foi sábio de Hefesto me dar o conselho de "guardá-la à vista de todos, mas sem ninguém poder ver" quando ajudei Zeus contra Gaia... (N/A: Após Zeus destronar Cronos e aprisionar os Titãs, sua avó, Gaia, a Terra, ficou furiosa, pois foi esse mesmo motivo que à levou ajudar Zeus contra seu filho, o Titã Cronos, e num primeiro momento, ela deu à luz os incontáveis Andróginos, que surgiam do chão em todos os quadrantes e escalavam o Olimpo com a inteção de destruir Zeus, mas, aconselhado por Têmis, venceu. Em uma outra oportunidade, Gaia produziu uma planta que ao ser comida poderia dar imortalidade aos Gigantes; todavia a planta necessitava de luz para crescer. Ao saber disto Zeus ordenou que Hélios, Selene, Éos e as Estrelas não subissem ao céu, e escondido nos véus de Nix, ele encontrou a planta e a destruiu. Mesmo assim Gaia incitou os Gigantes a colocarem as montanhas umas sobre as outras na intenção de subir o céu e invadir o Olimpo. Mas, mais uma vez, Zeus e os demais deuses venceram. Cara faz tempo que isso aconteceu, e depois disso Éolo não usou mais sua Kamui... O.ô)

O deus abriu a porta e logo todos os Guerreiros dos Ventos estavam presentes.

Éolo: Queen! – chamou pelo Guerreiro que vestia a Eólia do Leste, protegido pelo deus Eurus. A armadura semelhava-se à um Pardal, toda em negro e branco acinzentado. – Vá e chame Shaka no templo de Hórus, em seguida, peça para que ele chame os outros cavaleiros e nos encontre na porta do quarto de Athena! – falou apressado, fazendo sinal para os demais Guerreiros dos Ventos o seguisse. Queen (N/A: Ele aparece, assim como a Luane, no capítulo 9 da Doce Vampira, e talvez apareça mais vezes na Doce Vampira) afirmou e sumiu. – Natasha, vá atrás de Afrodite e chame Paole e as demais! – Natasha balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e começou a correr pelo corredor.

O deus e seus Guerreiros dos Ventos correram pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Athena.

Natasha andava apressada pelos corredores, atrás da deusa Afrodite. A deusa não estava em seu quarto. Aquela deusa tinha fama de tomar chá de sumiço e agora provava isso com seus próprios olhos e calinhos em seus pés, cansados de andar naquele chão de pedra tão duro e frio.

Estava entrando numa área proibida aos estrangeiros e sabia disso, mas era sua última opção. Após andar um pouco, ouviu vozes vindas de um templo, o de Hathor. Pareciam vozes de pessoas embriagadas.

Aproximou-se lentamente e espiou pela porta. Afrodite e Hathor conversavam, comiam e bebiam e já estavam altas. Entrou correndo.

Natasha: Afrodite! Aconteceu algo com Athena! Éolo me pediu para vir atrás de você! – falou rápido a deusa, que assim como Hathor, ficou de pé e em prontidão.

Hathor: Então, já começou... – murmurou preocupada. – Vamos logo! – falou saindo do templo. Afrodite olhou para Natasha, sem entender.

Natasha: Vá com Hathor, tenho que chamar Paole e as outras. – falou preoupada, saindo do templo e indo atrás das quatro jovens.

Bés estava em seu templo, meditando, na verdade, concentrado em Athena, no cosmo da deusa. Precisava ter certeza de quando começasse a guerra. Já havia garantido que todos os habitantes da Cidade dos Mortos estavam dormindo em abrigos subterrêneos debaixo do grande templo dos Deuses Egípcios, onde todos os deuses que estavam encarnados viviam.

Sentiu quando o cosmo de Set passou pelo corredor e parou na frente do quarto de Athena, invadindo o local e espalhando seu cosmo, encobrindo o cosmo da deusa e sumindo com os dois.

Levantou-se, pegando sua mascara e colocando-a.

Bés: Começou... O que será que Set planeja fazer com Athena? – murmurou, saindo de seu templo e andando pelos corredores do enorme templo atrás de Éolo.

Shaka havia dormido sentado, esperando que os sacerdotes lhe disessem que já poda ir embora. Acordou sentindo alguém balançar seu corpo pelo ombro. Abriu os olhos somente para ver de quem se tratava, para fechá-los novamente em seguida. Se tratava de Hórus, com o pequeno Hárpocrates ao lado.

Shaka: Senhor Hórus? O que aconteceu?! – perguntou um pouco desesperado, ao reaparar nos cosmos gigantescos dos deuses, espalhando-se pelo corredor.

Hórus: Prepare-se para a batalha, Shaka de Virgem! Ao que tudo indica, meu tio Set quebrou o período dado até as batalhas! – falou trincando os dentes, enquanto seu cosmo ficava mais agressivo. Colocou seu elmo e indicou ao irmão que colocasse sua tiara, que pendia numa das mãos do jovem deus. Era uma tiara com um falcão na frente, com as asas descendo pelas laterais do rosto indo até o queixo.

Shaka afirmou e, já estando vestido com sua armadura, levantou-se.

Shaka: Terei que lutar contra você, Hórus? – falou frio.

Hórus: Não. Só vim acordá-lo. Eu tenho que proteger o meu irmão e os habitantes da cidade que estão nos abrigos subterrâneos da Cidade, construídos para quando ocorresse uma guerra dentro da Cidade dos Mortos. Que o melhor vença! – falou saindo junto com Hárpocrates.

Shaka ia correr na direção oposta, quando lembrou-se de May. Não podia sair agora. Ou poderia? Não sabia como ela estava e tinha vontade de saber. Aproximou-se da porta e ia bater, quando a mesma se abriu, deixando a vista um sacerdote de cabelos branquíssimos, olhos azul-turquesa e algumas rugas acentuadas no rosto, usando uma túnica amarelada com faixas em negro na barra, na gola e nas mangas compridas, com um cinto de couro na cintura.

Sacerdote: Você já pode ir. – falou limitando-se à seu trabalho. Já ia entrar novamente quando Shaka chamou-lhe a atenção.

Shaka: Como ela está? – perguntou escondendo a preocupação tão estranha e repentina com a Sacerdotisa que o tomava.

Sacerdote: Muito bem para quem recebeu tanto veneno de hera... Logo poderá lutar novamente. Melhor você ir cuidar de sua deusa agora. – falou frio, entrando e fechando a porta.

Shaka, sabendo o que queria saber, correu na direção oposta à qual Hórus e Hárpocrates haviam seguido.

Paole acordou com as insistentes batidas em sua porta. Sonolenta, levantou-se e abriu a porta. Natasha entrou imediatamente, fazendo Paole terminar de acordar.

Paole: Ei! Você me acordaou no meio da noite por que raios, afinal?! – perguntou a Flautista, irritada. Estava recuperando-se totalmente da batalha.

Natasha: Aconteceu algo com Athena! Éolo pediu-me que viesse acordá-la! – falou a sacerdotisa de Éolo rapidamente. Paole arregalou os olhos.

Paole: Droga... Meu cosmo ainda não está totalmente recuperado de quando usei O Preço da Morte... Mas não importa! Tenho que assumir meu posto de Flautista Continental da África! – dizendo isso, elevou seu cosmo. Areia começou a surgir no quarto e rodeou a Flautista, como uma tempestade de areia. Num momento, partiram em várias direções e deixaram o corpo vestido numa armadura verde-folha claro e verde-folha escuro à mostra. Os longos cabelos castanhos tremulavam e os olhos castanho brilhante tinham um leve brilho vermelho devido ao cosmo que queimava ao redor. – Tenho que sair da Cidade dos Mortos e ir para onde sempre devo ir quando Athena está ameaçada: A Esfinge de Gizé! – falou determinada, jogando um disco de aço para fora, que alargou-se, formando uma espécie de plataforma que voava colada a janela. Subiu na plataforma, e antes de partir para alguma outra parte do Egito, olhou para trás com um sorriso e acenou para Natasha. – Não permita que Athena perca. A Terra não pode perecer. – falou a última frase seriamente. Não era a mesma Paole, a brincalhona e briguenta, era uma Paole que cumpria seu papel como ninguém.

Natasha meneou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, e saíu do quarto, enquanto Paole sumia no horizonte na velocidade da Luz, em direção ao que protegia.

Natasha corria pelos corredores, em direção aos demais quartos. Maldição!, praquegou mentalmente. Tudo já estava preparado. Haviam colocado-os em quartos separados por uma considerável distância para atrasá-los. Quando ia virar numa encruzilhada de corredores, sentiu alguém aproximar-se e preparou-se, colando as costas na parede, ocultando seu cosmo e presença, preparando o báculo para uma possível batalha. Quando a pessoa se aproximava da encruzilhada, saiu de seu esconderijo com o báculo preparado para atacar, mas abaixou-o ao ver um Aldebaran um pouco assustado ao vê-la com um olhar tão determinado.

Aldebaran: Calma, Natasha! Sou eu! – falou apressado, com o coração acelerado devido ao susto.

Natasha apoiou o báculo no chão e a testa no bastão deste, fechando os olhos pesadamente e deixando um suspiro sair, não sabe-se se de alívio ou de cansaço.

Natasha: O que faz aqui, Aldebaran? Devia ter ido ao encontro de Éolo em frente ao quarto de Athena. – perguntou, passando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Aldebaran: Estou andando atrás do quarto do Mascara pra jogar conversa fora. E que história é essa que Éolo queria me encontrar comigo em frente ao quarto de Athena?! – perguntou preocupado.

Natasha arregalou os olhos. Queen não havia falado com Shaka e este com Aldebaran? Impossível! Ele havia saído antes dela! Sentiu o cosmo de Éolo chamar-lhe.

Éolo: _Natasha, os Cavaleiros de Ouro ainda não chegaram! O que aconteceu?! _– perguntou o deus, desesperado.

Natasha: Parece que Queen não os chamou... Acabo de me encontrar com Aldebaran, depois que perguntei o que ele fazia onde estou, ele me respondeu de forma que não tinha nem idéia do que eu falava! – respondeu desesperada também.

Éolo: _Peça-o para chamar os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro com seu cosmo e termine de chamar as outras! _– mandou o deus, cortando a comunicação por cosmo.

Natasha: Diga aos seus amigos por cosmo, Deba, para irem até a frente ao quarto de Athena AGORA! Algo aconteceu e parece-me que Queen não é dos mais confiáveis! Eu tenho que terminar de chamar Paole e as outras! – falou, preparando-se para correr, mas Aldebaran segurou seu pulso, impedindo-a a de correr.

Aldebaran: Não é mais fácil usar o cosmo? – perguntou de forma sarcástica.

Natasha: Infelizmente, não! Aquelas antas não matém o cosmo aceso enquanto dormem, diferente de você e seus amigos! – falou irritada.

Aldebaran: Então espera um pouco, vou com você, assim a gente se divide e acha os quartos delas mais rápido! – falou apressado, já elevando seu cosmo para falar com os demais cavaleiros de Ouro. Natasha olhou-o um pouco surpresa, mas sorriu em seguida e afirmou com um movimento de cabeça, relachando o braço, demonstrando que não iria sair correndo.

Depois que Bés me fez sua misteriosa visita, passei a ficar mais atenta e policiei-me para não adormecer tão cedo. Precisava saber de tudo o que acontecia ao redor de Ísis. Precisava... Essa palavra já me parecia tão sem significado... Afinal, o que uma alma presa em sua própria mente precisa? Perguntei-me. Devia precisar de descanso... De alguém para conversar... De paz... Devia ser somente isso que uma alma aprisionada em sua própria mente precisava, mas eu não tinha nenhuma das opções. Minha sina aprisionada em minha mente era ficar sozinha, sem paz e sem descanso.

_Athena acordou lentamente. Sentia um metal duro e frio prender seus pulsos juntos, acima de sua cabeça. Sua visão estava turva, seu corpo, suspenso pelas correntes. O chão ficava a cerca de vinte centímetros abaixo dos dedos dos pés descalços. Sentia seus ombros e costas reclamarem pela incômoda posição. Quando sua visão normalizou, passou à observar melhor, percebeu que estava numa espécie de redoma de cristal com desenhos de hieróglifos em ouro e bronze decorando por fora. Olhou para o alto e sentiu seu coração acelerar de medo ao perceber no quê estava aprisionada._


	14. Um Coração Atormentado

Krika, que bom que está gostando da história

Krika, que bom que está gostando da história! Realmente, assim que souber o que Set planeja, o Seiya vai ficar "pê" da vida!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas quantos aos originais, tirem o olho!**

**Apesar que se pedir autorização ou colocar os devidos créditos e depois me falar da fic pra eu ler...**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 14:**

**Um Coração Atormentado**

Natasha, após um tempo considerável, já havia chamado a todos e Éolo, Afrodite, Hathor, Bés, Guerreiros dos Ventos, Cavaleiros de Ouro e algumas outras três guerreiras já se encontravam. O sol já despontava no horizonte.

Natasha: Maldição! Perdi muito tempo atrás de vocês! – resmungou indicando Cristine, Caroline e Jenyty. – Além de tudo, as três tem sono de pedra! Parece que pode cai uma bomba atômica que elas não acordam! – falou irritada, e as três olharam para o alto, assoviando. A escama de Caroline estava concertada, ninguém sabia como.

Éolo: Se acalme, Natasha. Agora não adianta nada reclamar. Já entrei no quarto de Athena, ela não está lá. A cama está totalmente bagunçada. – falou preocupado.

Natasha ia falar algo, mas um sinal de mão do cavaleiro de Virgem a fez se calar. Passos apressados vinham em sua direção. Avistaram uma mulher, com um capacete em forma da cabeça de leão com uma peruca e com o Disco Solar e Uraeus, tinha os cabelos longos, batendo nos joelhos, num vermelho-sangue mórbido que assustaria qualquer um, e os olhos tão negros como uma noite sem estrelas, com um olhar tremendamente maléfico, usando uma longa túnica que arrastava no chão, com um cinto de armadura e ombreiras e peitoral vermelho-sangue, com um broquel no braço direito (N/A: Escudo pequeno que protege o braço do lutador durante as batalhas de ferir-se com um golpe de espada do inimigo) e um escudo com a cabeça de um leão no esquerdo, e segurando na mão direita, uma cimitarra (N/A: Espada árabe, geralmente curvada e de um único gume) com diamantes, ametistas, cristais, esmeraldas, jades e jaspes-sangue encrustadas no cabo de ouro e prata. Ainda trazia uma aljava vermelho-sangue nas costas com flechas com pontas feitas de diamante e o resto de coríndon. O arco estava na aljava, junto com as flechas. Era negro e feito de cedro e banhado em diamante derretido (N/A: Sabiam que o diamante pode derreter à 1000 C°?).

Hathor: Sekhmet! Até que enfim você chegou! – falou com cinismo. Sekhmet fez cara feia. As duas eram opostos, quase sempre brigavam. A deusa da guerra detestava a deusa do amor e vice-versa. Afrodite, percebendo que lá vinha briga, colocou-se entre as deusas e impediu uma guerra dentro de outra guerra.

Afrodite: Calma, queridas, agora, temos mais com o que nos preocuparmos. Primeiro, onde está Athena? Segundo, teremos mesmo que lutar contra Sacerdotes e as Múmias dos Faraós? – falou amena, acalmando os animôs.

Sekhmet desviou o olhar de Hathor para Afrodite e retomou uma postura altiva e superior.

Sekhmet: Eu sei para onde Set levou Athena. – falou, não se orgulhando de saber tal fato.

Éolo: Para onde?! – falou desesperado pela prima.

Sekhmet: Bem... Não é um lugar muito agradável, acreditem. Eu já passei por lá, e antes que eu por lá passasse, era um lugar magnífico, porém, eu estava enfurecida e sobre ordens de Rá, e o lugar todo foi destruído... – falou, evitando falar o nome do local. Bés olhou-a, intrigado. Set estava louco! Aquele lugar tornara-se perigoso até mesmo para um deus!

Hathor: Está se referindo ao local que... – engoliu em seco antes de completar a frase. - ... Virou o exílio de monstros de todas as mitologias existentes, a Cidade de Tânis (N/A:Vi em Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida, acho que escrevi o nome certo. Achei que seria legal usar uma cidade soterrada pela areia)? – perguntou temerosa. Recebeu apenas um aceno afrimativo de Sekhmet. – Ah, por Rá! Set enlouqueceu de vez! Mas de onde ele tirou o cosmo para trazer a cidade do fundo das areias do deserto?! Somente Anúbis pode fazê-lo! – falou com a voz tremendo e surpresa.

Sekhmet: Não me pergunte! Sei disso somente porque Ptah é de confiança de Set, e você sabe bem como Set tem a língua solta! – falou parecendo ofendida.

Éolo: Não podemos enrolar mais! Temos que ir até Tânis logo! Temo por Athena e pelo destino da terra caso ela morra! – falou desesperado.

Todos concordaram e dirigiram-se para a saída do enorme templo. Qunado aproximavam-se da saída, as portas, antes abertas, fecharam-se com violência.

Bés: Droga! Já existe um sacerdote preparado para lutar! – falou irritado.

Aiolia desviou por um triz de um golpe vindo de um lugar no meio da escuridão ao fundo do salão de entrada.

Voz: Como pode desviar de uma das setas de Sekhmet, a deusa da guerra?! – falou uma voz irritada, aparentemente masculina.

Sekhmet: _**Khentimentiu! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou irritada a deusa, o cosmo começando a manifestar-se de forma violenta.**_

Khentimentiu: Obedecendo ordens de Set. – falou o Sacerdote, saindo das sombras. Tinha a cabeça rapada, com um capacete em forma de cabeça de leão com o disco solar, os olhos num assustador e maléfico vermelho-sangue, pele morena, na testa, a cabeça de uma leoa com o disco solar e uma peruca, carregando um arco negro cheio de ônix encrustadas e feito de prata, com uma aljava negra avermelhada nas costas. As flechas eram negras com pontas de diamante banhado em veneno de escorpião.

Sekhmet: Você obedece as minhas ordens! – falou autoritária – Pare com essa tolice de nos enfrentar e nos ajude! – o Sacerdote não deixou-se intimidar, e preparou uma flecha, que mirou em Caroline. A Comandante Marina tomou posição.

Caroline: Quebrem essa porta, eu luto com ele. – falou desafiadora e autoritária.

Aiolos ia destruir as portas, mas a deusa da guerra e da pestilência tomou posição antes movendo a espada com incrível agilidade e rapidamente, destruindo as portas. Fez sinal para todos saírem e seguirem-na. Shun hesitou em acompanhá-los. Estava preocupado com a Marina. O estado em que ela chegara no Egito era alarmante, agora estava com mehor aparência, mas reparava que o cosmo dela oscilava de vez em quando. Por fim, acompanhou a todos, descendo as escadarias correndo.

Khentimentiu: Seta de Sekhmet! – O cosmo do Sacerdote elevou-se. Era maligno, guerreiro, cheio de ódio e descontrolado. A flecha foi solta e cortou o ar numa incrível velocidade, na verdade, parecia que o ar abria caminho para a flecha.

Caroline desviou. Cetes também usara um arco, mas aquele, por alguma razão, parecia mais ameaçador. Ao virar para trás, viu a flecha fincada na parede, de onde saiam várias e várias trepadeiras rapidamente. Agora sabia porque eram mais ameaçadoras: plantas cresciam da flecha por dentro de você até que você morra. Estremeceu em pensar que poderia ser a vítima. Tomara que sua Escama reconstítuida lhe protejesse o suficiente, pensou desesperada.

Khentimentiu preparou mais uma flecha e atirou, desta vez com uma maior velocidade que a anterior. Caroline não conseguiu desviar a tempo, sendo acertada a ombreira esquerda, mas apenas sentia que a ponta da flecha fizera um furo raso em seu ombro. Rapidamente arrancou-a, atirando-a no chão. Trepadeiras começaram a surgir da ponta da flecha e a revestir o chão. Deu graças, mais do que nunca, por Jenyty ser uma Vulcana.

**-- Flash Back On --**

Caroline havia acabado de retirar sua Escama. Atentamente e com cuidado, não reparando no que acontecia ao seu redor, enfaixava a cintura para que o ferimento não sangrasse e nem os pontos abrissem. Tão concentrada estava, que não percebeu abrirem e fecharem a porta de seu quarto, só reparou quando ouviu um tilintar de armadura, um tilintar que lembrava chamas ardentes.

Caroline: O que aconteceu, Jenyty? – Falou sem desviar a atenção do ferimento.

Jenyty: Vim concertar sua Escama. – falou séria. Caroline olhou-a sem entender. – Todos os Vulcanos sabem concertar uma armadura, faz parte do treinamento. E mesmo que a armadura esteja morta, não precisamos de sangue de cavaleiro para realizar essa tarefa. – falou com um singelo sorriso.

A Marina levantou-se, tirando o lençol que cobria a Escama montada. A Vulcana fez o chicote enrolar-se na armadura e entrar em chamas. A Escama começou a avermelhar-se, conforme o cosmo de Jenyty elevava-se, devido ao calor que a rodeava. Com isso, os locais destruídos ou danificados se reconstítuiam. De repente, a armadura ficou na sua coloração normal, porém, mais brilhante, totalmente refeita e mais resistente.

A Vulcana caiu de joelhos, enquanto o chicote recolheu-se. Caroline acudiu-a.

Caroline: Você está bem?! – perguntou preocupada, ao passo que o cosmo da jovem sumia rapidamente.

Jenyty: Estou ótima, me ajoelhei somente pra ver o que tem debaixo da cama. – falou sarcástica, enquanto Caroline ajudava-a a levantar-se. – Concertar armaduras usando o cosmo acaba comigo... – murmurou séria.

Caroline abanou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo Jenyty sentar na sua cama.

**-- Flash Back Off --**

Me custava acreditar que estava em Tânis. Neftis me levara para lá, e num rio seco estava Ammut, a serpente devoradora das almas para que estas nunca encarnem. Era uma cidade em ruínas onde se não tomasse cuidado, algum monstro exilado poderia te atacar. Neftis me levara para lá e eu não tinha idéia do porque. O que ela planejava para mim? Ou o que queriam?

Ao longe, vi a Esfinge, com corpo de leão, cabeça de mulher e asas de águia. Conforme nos aproximavamos de um antigo palácio, o qual estava em ruínas e não parecia uma construção egípcia, e sim grega, apesar das estátuas de deuses egípcios na entrada, a Esfinge se aproximava também, sempre com o olhar felino pousados em nós, a nos vigiar. Quando chegamos a escadaria de entrada, a Esfinge se colocou rapidamente em nosso caminho.

Esfinge: O que querem no palácio do rei?! – falou raivosa, enquanto o bafo quente e fétido invadia as minhas narinas.

Néftis: Mais respeitos, somos Néftis e Ísis! – falou irritada, enquanto a Esfige recolhia-se, parecendo chorar, abrindo caminho.

A Esfinge olhou para mim como se me atravessasse a carne e chegasse na mente. Era um olhar penetrante.

Athena olhava assustada ao seu redor. Sentira que o coração falhara em certo momento. Estava aprisionada em uma enorme ampulheta. Acima de sua cabeça, via areia negra, preparada para cair assim que a chave fosse aberta. E o buraco ficava bem em cima de sua cabeça! Não sabia quanto tempo teria de vida assim que a chave fosse aberta.

Através do vidro, viu uma porta negra que abriu-se, deixando Set entrar.

Set: Vejo que acordou, Athena. – falou cínico.

Athena: O que... O que fará comigo? – perguntou temerosa. Devia ter tomado a poção que Hécata lhe dera mais cedo. Sua prima tentara ajudar-lhe, mas não fizera juz a ajuda.

Set: Vou deixá-la aí. As batalhas acabaram de começar. Vou abrir a chave e a areia que irá soterrá-la por completo dentro de uma hora irá começar a cair. – Falou com um sorriso sarcástico. Elevou seu cosmo e areia negra envolveu seu corpo e tomou a forma de sua armadura. Usava um elmo parecido com o da armadura de Escorpião, todo negro, o saiote da armadura ia até os joelhos, caindo por sobre a túnica longa e azul-marinho que usava, de um negro-noite e com detalhes em prata, o peitoral protegendo todo o tronco prateado com detalhes em negro e a proteção dos braços como se fosse as garras do escorpião. Na mão esquerda, um báculo com uma ampulheta na ponta. Ele virou a ampulheta do báculo, a areia começando a cair, enquanto a chave era aberta e a areia começava a cair sobre sua cabeça e sujar os longos cabelos lilases. A deusa não podia nem rebater o que quer que o deus falasse, ou a areia entraria em sua boca. Já era muito difícil conseguir respirar tendo toda aquela areia caindo sobre si. – Bom, tchau, Athena... Se tiver sorte, alguém irá quebrar a ampulheta de meu báculo para que seja libertada. E nem tente utilizar seu cosmo, ele não ultrapassa o vidro dessa ampulheta. Adeeus! – disse acenando cinicamente, saindo do aposento. Athena sentiu os olhos marejarem. Nunca sentira tanto medo estando numa batalha. E na situação em que estavam, enfrentariam deuses muito poderosos, e apesar de estar sendo ajudada por Éolo, Afrodite, Bés e tendo a proteção de mais sabe-se lá quais deuses além de Niké, não tinha certeza se venceria. Éolo, por muitas vezes, era um deus esquecido pela maioria das pessoas.


	15. A Técnica de Cetes

Rs, sério que parece mais mal que o da sua fic

Rs, sério que parece mais mal que o da sua fic? O.ô Bem, as batalhas começaram sim, quanto aos sacerdotes, são fortes, mas nem tanto, acho que eles são mais é pervertidos... u.u

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas quanto aos originais, é só dar os devidos créditos e me passar o nome da fanfic pra eu ler e fica tudo ok! n.n**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 15:**

**A Técnica de Cetes**

Caroline ofegou. Ela e Khentimentiu haviam partido para a luta corpo a corpo. Ela já tinha muitos cortes no rosto e no colo. Ele, apesar de não usar armadura, estava intacto, mesmo tendo sido atingido muitas vezes, enquanto que ela fora atingida somente algumas. Era terrível como os corpos dos Sacerdotes eram invulneráveis, enquanto ela, mesmo com sua Escama, era vulnerável. Correu o olhar pelo local. Ainda estava intacto, com exceção as portas.

Sacou seu punhal. Preparou-se para defender-se quando necessário. Khentimentiu sorriu cínico e e preparou mais uma flecha.

Khentimentiu: Acha que esse punhal me mete medo? – falou sarcástico, enquanto retesava o arco. – Em honra à Set, vou pendurar a sua cabeça na entrada de Tânis. Seu cabelo e seus olhos vão ficar num ótimo contraste com a cidade, isso se a Esfinge não devorá-la antes. – riu de forma maléfica, soltando a flecha. Caroline desviou, e percebeu que a flecha era diferente das outras, pois assim que encontrou a parede, está fêz-se em vários pedaços. Trincou os dentes e viu que se ficasse somente desviando, não conseguiria cumprir sua promessa.

Preparou o punhal para atacar e ia avançar quando sentiu um som incômodo invadir seus ouvidos. Caiu de joelhos, soltando o punhal que girou pelo chaõ e foi parar cerca de dez metros distante da Marina.

Caroline: O que...? – começou mas não terminou. Seu senso de equilíbrio danificado a fez cair por completo, seu sistema nervoso não coordenava seus movimentos direitos, na verdade, sequer sentia seu corpo do pescoço para baixo. Somente conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Viu o Sacerdote aproximar-se com um sorriso cínico e abaixar-se ao seu lado.

Khentimentiu: O que achou? – falou sarcástico. – Deve estar se perguntando o que fiz com você... Como você bem sabe, Sekhmet é uma deusa que espalhou vários males, e ainda espalha, para punir os inimigos de Rá, e também os curas. Eu, como seu Sacerdote, também posso criar e curar doenças nas pessoas. A flecha que atirei, ao parar em algum lugar, fez uma onda sônica que chegou até os seus ouvidos por causa do meu cosmo. Essa onda sônica danificou seu sistema nervoso e tod o resto do seu cerébro. – riu maléficamente, passando de leve o indicador da mão direita pela barriga da Marina, exposta pela armadura, até chegar ao pescoço. – Você seria uma boa oferenda à Anukis (N/A: Anukis inicialmente foi uma divindade ligada à água, tendo se tornado mais tarde uma deusa associada à _sexualidade_.). Afinal, é uma Marina e é muito bonita. – disse e um sorriso malicioso passou por seus lábios, enquantos os olhos brilhavam malignamente. Caroline sentiu um medo incontrolável tomar conta de si, se pudesse, teria saído correndo.

A jovem sentiu seus olhos pesarem, como se alguém estivesse forçando-os à se fecharem. Ouvia uma voz doce que lhe dizia que estava segura junto à ela e não morreria, mas sua alma estava indo de encontro àquelas que a salvariam e que, momentaenamente, seu coração pararia de bater. Em sua mente, via uma mulher com uraeus (N/A: serpente sagrada) na testa, com cabelos longos, lisos e negros, olhos verdes com um olhar doce, usando roupas de rainha egípcia. Viu-se aparecer, não usando sua armadura, mas um longo e esvoaçante vestido branco, com um xale longo preso nas alças, não tinha ferimentos e via uma luz esverdeada rodeá-la.

Caroline: Mes... Meskhenet? (N/A: Meskhenet era uma deusa associada ao _parto_. Moldava o _ka_ dos seres, assegurava o nascimento destes em segurança e decidia o destino de cada um deles. Surgia também depois da morte, já que estava presente na chamada "Sala das Duas Verdades" onde os seres humanos eram julgados pelos atos que tinham praticado, informando sobre o que a pessoa tinha feito. Estava presente no momento em que o coração era pesado e simbolicamente assistia ao novo nascimento da pessoa, caso a esta lhe fosse atribuída uma existência no paraíso.) – perguntou com a voz tremida, lembrando-se do que Cetes lhe falara. A técnica que o Sacerdote lhe passara não podia simplesmente ser usada, pois a deusa Meskhenet era quem auxiliava a pessoa com a téncnica. Era ela quem assegurava que a pessoa não morreria com o veneno de Mamba Negra.

A deusa balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Meskhenet: Venha comigo, temos Mambas Negras para chamarmos. Khentimentiu não vai perder tempo em te oferecer à Anukis. – falou dando meia volta e o que antes era escuridão, transformou-se em um oásis.

Caroline: Essa... Essa luz esverdeada... – começou, mas antes que perguntasse Meskhenet respondeu.

Meskhenet: ... É o seu cosmo reagindo ao veneno que corre nas suas veias. Antes que pergunte por que eu ajudava Cetes apesar dele ser sacerdote de Bastat, é que ele é decendente de _Neferirkaré_, e depois e assegurar que este fosse rei, eu decidi proteger seus decendentes. – falou sorrindo amável.

Caroline: Mas eu não sou decendente de Neferirkaré! – disse exasperada.

Meskhenete: Mas é decendente de Hatchepsut (N/A: Essa história de decendentes é o seguinte: No Papiro Westcar Meskhenet surge como ajudante no nascimento de três reis da V Dinastia, _Userkaf_, _Sahuré_ e _Neferirkaré_, assegurando que cada um deles será rei. No templo de _Hatchepsut_ em Deir el-Bahari, a deusa surge proferindo uma fórmula mágica que visa afastar o mal da rainha no momento do seu nascimento.).

Caroline: Mas eu nasci em Creta, no Santuário de Afrodite (N/A: Fic A Ninfa da Lua, também será revelado como que Luane e compainhia se conheceram nessa fic que ocorre uns sete anos antes da Ísis)! Teria me tornado uma das Guardiãs se a armadura de Nereida não tivesse ido até mim depois da batalha contra Posêidon! – falou mais exasperada ainda.

Meskhenet: O sangue egípcio e grego correm em suas veias. Deve se lembrar bem que os deuses gregos já fugiram para o Egito, quando o gigante Tífon, o pai de todos os monstros, quis tomar o Olimpo à mando de sua mãe Gaia. Zeus quase perdeu para Tífon, ainda não entendo como Zeus conseguiu garantir seu trono. Também houve quando o Império Romano atacou o Egito e fez com que os egípcios sumissem, mas o sangue dos antigos correm pelo mundo inteiro, afinal, novos mundos foram descobertos. Agora, ou vamos atrás das serpentes ou você vira oferenda. – falou séria, mas com um pouco de ironia na voz.

Ao ouvir a última frase, Caroline apressou-se para acompanhar a deusa.

A Marina acordou de repente. Sentia seu corpo perfeitamente, conseguia movimentar-se, mas quase gritou ao ver que estava numa espécie de altar de pedra, no templo de Anukis, não com sua Escama, mas com um vestido de cetim egípcio bege claro, e não um vestido comum, mas um vestido para oferendas. Viu Khentimentiu com uma espada na mão, preparada para cravá-la em seu coração. Sua sorte era que ele estava de olhos fechados e não viu que ela acordara e podia movimentar-se.

Caroline apenas esperou que a espada fosse de encontro ao seu peito, e então girou para o lado rapidamente, caindo no chão. O Sacerdote, ao constatar que o som que ouvira não era o de carne sendo perfurada, abriu os olhos. A espada estava fincada no altar. Levantou o olhar para a frente e apenas viu um punho na direção de seu rosto.

Caroline correu os olhos pelo templo atrás de sua Escama, enquanto Khentimentiu cambaleava um pouco devido ao impacto do soco.

Khentimentiu: Não adianta procurar sua armadura e nem seu punhal, somente a espada de Montu (N/A: Um deus egípcio oriundo associado à guerra, assim como Sekhmet) pode entrar no templo de Anukis quando se trata de armas e armaduras. – falou cínico, enquanto tirava a espada do altar.

A Marina praguejou mentalmente, então lembrando-se das personificações de Mambas Negras que ela e Meskhenet tinham ido buscar. Então, ao invés de trincar os dentes, como sempre fazia, sorriu sarcástica.

Caroline: Tome cuidado por onde anda. – preveniu, saltando por cima do altar e ficando na frente do Sacerdote, que recuou alguns passos devido ao susto, quando sentiu uma pele gelada e lisa como as escamas de uma serpente em seu pescoço e em seus braços.

Ao olhar, eram várias mulheres, com corpos esguios, pele esverdeada e lisa, olhos com pupilas verticais de um âmbar assustador, cabelos crespos e embaraçados tão negros quanto os confins do submundo, presas de serpente, usando vestidos longos e esvoaçantes de um verde escuro assustador, com longas garras curvadas na pontas dos dedos.

Khentimentiu: Representações humanas de Mambas Negras... – murmurou, enquanto sentiar as várias presas serem cravadas em sua pele. Não conseguia mover-se, o poder dessas personagens era terrível.

Caroline: O Castigo das Serpentes... – sussurrou enquanto pegava o Sacerdote pela gola do manto que usava. – Onde está a irmã de Cetes? Aconselho que responda antes que o veneno termine de correr por seu corpo. – falou fazendo sinal para que as Mambas Negras parassem de injetar veneno no corpo do Sacerdote. As serpentes afastaram-se e tomaram a forma de Mamba Negra.

Khentimentiu: A irmã de Cetes? Está louca... Neftis a usa como hospedeira. – sussurrou com um soriso cínico. – Mas se quiser libertá-la, terá que achar o Vaso Canopo dos Pulmões e uní-lo ao báculo dela, mas duvido que ache Hapi, o Vaso está com ele. (N/A: Lembram lá da história dos vingadores dos quais May é descendente? Bem, investiguei mais um pouco, realmente, na mitologia egípcia tinham os chamados Filhos de Hórus, eram quatro deuses, Imseti, Hapi, Duamutef e Kebehsenuef, diziam que eles protegiam os órgãos internos do morto, por isso eram quatro Vasos Canopos, cuja as tampas à partir da XVIII Dinastia eram as cabeças desses deuses, respectivamente, Homem, Babuíno, Chacal e Falcão. Então, fica sendo na fanfic que eles também são conhecidos como vingadores e que, sendo filhos de Hórus, curavam as doenças de acordo com o órgão que protegiam mas depois, por sofrerem graças a isso, Hórus os transformou em deuses funerários e May é descendente de um desses. Acho que ficou rasoável essa modificação :P) – disse e parou de respirar. O veneno tinha feito o efeito desejado.

Caroline dispensou as serpentes, saindo do templo e chamando por sua armadura e punhal com o cosmo, começando a correr na direção da saída do local.

Após deixarem Caroline lutando no Templo dos Deuses, constataram que, realmente, todos os moradores estavam nos abrigos subterrâneos, pelo que Hórus dissera. Ao colocarem os pés para fora da cidade, no oásis, a terra começou a tremer e uma fenda enorme se abriu, deixando uma escada à mostra que ia a perder de vista, penetrando numa escuridão em que nada era possível de se ver.

Hathor: Que será isso? – disse a deusa com medo na voz, escondendo-se junto com Afrodite atrás de Éolo.

Afrodite: Não sei e não quero saber! – falou tremendo. A deusa tinha coragem somente para trair o marido para este prestar mais atenção nesta, de resto, melhor nem comentar...

Sekhmet: Medrosas. – falou com um sorriso cínico, pisando no primeiro degrau.


	16. Coração Gritante

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, quanto aos originais, basta colocar os créditos e me passar o nom

São mesmo! Espere mais um pouco, ando meio sem imaginação pra pancadaria! (bate com abajur na cabeça).

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, quanto aos originais, basta colocar os créditos e me passar o nome da fic pra eu ler e tá tudo acertado!**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 16:**

**Coração Gritante**

Caroline descia apressada a Escadaria dos Deuses. Ao final dela, foi barrada por uma figura da qual ficou muito, muito feliz de ver, e abraçou com força, tendo o abraço retribuído.

Caroline: Anteros! Pensei que não ia mais te ver! – falou derramando lágrimas que manchavam a túnica branca do rapaz mais alto que a comandante Marina. Tinha os cabelos negros e encaracolados, que brilhavam com o sol, olhos azul-noite escuro, forte, longas asas azul-noite. Tratava-se do deus Anteros, filho de Afrodite e de Ares (N/A: Para saber como isso começou, leia, ou pelo menos comece a ler, A Ninfa da Lua).

Anteros: Harmonia tinha me acorrentado lá no Olimpo, mas Eros me soltou e falou pra vir vê-la, alegando que você estava muito ferida. – disse segurando o rosto da jovem entre suas mãos e beijando-a com ardência, um beijo desejado pelos dois e necessitado.

Caroline: Tenho que ir, devem estar me esperando! – falou rápido, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços do deus do amor incorrespondido, porém, este quis dar-lhe um último beijo.

Anteros: Volta viva, por favor! – pediu suplicante, deixando que a Marina corresse em direção à saída da Cidade. Ao perdê-la de vista, sentou nos degraus da escadaria, adquirindo uma expressão preocupada. Nada podia fazer à não ser rezar para que sua amada voltasse sã e salva. Tinha planos para eles dois, que se frustrados, provavelmente fariam o deus cometer suicídio, sabe-se lá como.

Um rapaz de cabelos dourados e asas igualmente douradas, com olhos verde-mar apareceu, sentando-se ao seu lado. Trazia uma aljava com flechas e um arco nas costas.

Anteros: O que foi, Eros? – perguntou ao irmão, olhando-o de soslaio.

Eros: Vim saber se realmente pretende abandonar os deuses para permanecer ao lado de uma mortal. – falou raramente sério, olhando para o irmão de forma indagadora.

Anteros virou o rosto para o irmão. Harmonia teria enviado o único que poderia convencer o irmão numa última tentativa para este permanecer ao lado dos deuses?

Anteros: Sabe minha resposta. – falou frio, novamente olhando para frente. – Foi a Harmonia que te enviou?

Eros: Eu também vim por vontade própria... – respondeu sentindo-se acusado. Era facilmente influenciado pela irmã; ela conhecia melhor que ninguém como convencê-lo.

Anteros: Não é sempre que o deus do amor incorrespondido tem essa chance, não é verdade? – falou de forma retórica, levantando-se e sumindo.

Após colocar o pé no primeiro degrau da escadaria, Sekhmet sentiu esta desaparecer sob seus pés, e se não fosse Bés a segurá-la, teria caído numa queda livre sem fim.

Sekhmet: O quê... ? – começou, mas não terminou, pois foi cegada por uma luz branca tão forte que incomodaria até mesmo os olhos de um cego.

Quando podiam olhar sem preocupar-se com a luz tão forte, viram que a enorme fenda transformara-se num enorme fosso, com cerca de cinco metros de diâmetro.

Afrodite: Quem vai primeiro? – perguntou temerosa, apertando o braço de Hathor, engolindo em seco.

Jenyty apresentou-se, jogando a ponta do chicote para Cristine e deixando que o outro lado caísse dentro do fosso.

Jenyty: Segura firme e fica aqui perto da ponta. Eu vou descer. – Disse segurando firmemente o chicote e preparando-se para descer como se descesse um abismo para socorrer alguém.

Cristine: Mas e quando o chicote acabar?! – perguntou preocupada, posicionando-se onde a Vulcana indicara, mas tarde demais. Jenyty já saltara para a exploração, pendurando-se na arma e descendo por está, somente com os braços. Quando sentiu todo o peso da amiga concentrado naquele chicote que somente ela segurava, imediatamente sentiu vontade de soltá-lo. – Você anda exagerando no número de vezes por dia que come hambúrguer, não é verdade, Jenyty?! – fez a pergunta retórica, gritando com a cabeça próxima da abertura do fosso, mostrando indignação na voz.

Jenyty: Pára de falar e garanta que eu não caia! – falou irritada, e se não fosse o fato que dependia de seus braços, teria soltado os chicote para soltar um golpe em direção à Guardiã.

De repente, Cristine sentiu-se ser puxada para trás, conseqüentemente soltando o chicote, que caiu rumo ao fundo do poço. Ouviu o grito da Vulcana subir pelas paredes do fosso. Em poucos segundos, o grito não passava dum eco distante. Segundos que pareceram séculos para Cristine, cujo sangue fervia como se todo o magma concentrado no centro da Terra tivesse subido à superfície somente para aquecer seu sangue e vontade de lutar. Virou-se, sendo incitada pela armadura para preparar-se para a batalha.

Todos estavam desacordados. Caídos sobre a areia, pareciam dormir um sono sem sonhos, respirando pausadamente. Quem teria feito aquilo?

Viu uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, batendo nos cotovelos, presos em várias tranças. Os olhos azul-mar carregavam uma expressão de tristeza. Na testa, o rosto de um chacal. Usava um capacete com a forma de um chacal. A pele escura como a pele dos corpos que eram embalsamados, usando um longo vestido negro com um espartilho de ouro branco por cima.

Cristine: Quem é você?! – perguntou gritando, levantando-se rápido. Viu a mulher recuar alguns passos, olhando para baixo.

Mulher: Eu sou Kissa, Sacerdotisa de Anúbis e irmã das Múmias de Setna e Amenófis. – falou juntando as mãos e recuando mais alguns passos.

Cristine: Por que apenas me puxou? Eu estava com a guarda baixa, assim como todos os outros. Você podia nos ter dado um golpe de morte. – falou apreensiva.

Kissa: É que eu estou somente seguindo as ordens de Anpu. – falou com o rosto avermelhando-se.

Cristine: Anpu?

Kissa: Vocês o conhecem por Anúbis! – falou rápido.

Cirstine: E... O que ele mandou? – perguntou semi-cerrando os olhos.

Kissa: Que eu pedisse pra você me matar! – falou rápido, caindo de joelhos na frente da Guardiã.

Cristine olhou-a sem entender. Anúbis pedira para que ela se entregasse à morte? O que o deus pretendia com aquilo? Mil perguntas rodaram em sua cabeça.

Eu ainda estava atordoada devido ao olhar tão penetrante que a Esfinge me dirigira. Acordei somente quando Neftis chamou-me para irmos até uma sala que eu desconhecia a origem. Parecia muito antiga, porém, eu não reconhecia sua arquitetura. Parecia uma mistura da arquitetura egípcia com a asteca.

Olhei para uma porta um pouco mais além, por onde Set, em sua armadura cheia de esplendor, entrou, acompanhado de Osíris. Este, sorria.

Osíris: E então, qual o motivo para nos trazerem aqui? – perguntou o deus ao irmão, de bom-humor.

Neftis apressou-se.

Neftis: Ora, querido irmão. É que desde que Ísis chegou, eu fiquei com ela pra cima e pra baixo, coisa de irmãs, e só agora reparamos que vocês não conseguiram ficar sequer um minuto sozinhos. – falou balançando uma das mãos displicentemente, indo para Set e puxando-o pelo braço para a saída. – aproveitem, vamos deixá-los aqui duas horas para recuperarem o tempo perdido! – disse fechando a porta. E talvez fosse a última vez que eu ouviria a voz da deusa...

Athena sentia aquela torrente de areia cair sobre seu corpo. Seus pés já estavam encobertos pela areia. As lágrimas, a muito haviam esgotado-se. Os olhos e o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, pois não tinha idéia do que fazer, e seu cosmo sequer ultrapassava aquele vidro... Não havia escapatória.

Abriu os olhos. Via apenas a escuridão. Sentia sua perna esquerda latejar de dor, juntamente com seu braço direito. Lentamente, as lembranças do que acontecera passaram por sua mente. Estava descendo o fosso, quando, sem nenhum motivo, Cristine soltara o chicote. Caíra em queda livre por não soube dizer quanto tempo. Lembrava de soltar um grito enquanto caía, até sentir sua cabeça bater em algo, lembrava de cair por mais algum tempo antes de desmaiar. Sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e com dificuldade, virou para o lado e cuspiu o mesmo sangue. Ao mudar de posição, sentira sua cabeça latejar devido ao senso de equilíbrio há tanto acostumado com a posição deitada.

De repente, ouviu vozes e teve a impressão de ver uma luz ao longe, que se aproximava rapidamente. Viu algumas silhuetas, antes de desmaiar novamente.

Corria pelas ruas mais remotas da cidade. Tinha que chegar logo à saída de emergência, não tinha muito tempo. Tinha que providenciar o mais rápido possível a libertação de Athena. Depois de sem nenhum compromisso, Athena a levara para as únicas pessoas que poderiam salvar-lhe a vida. Tinha que retribuir libertando a guardiã da terra. E não era só isso que a motivava. Se Athena morresse, Gaia morreria, a Terra morreria. Aquele mundo voltaria a ser apenas um amontoado de gases. E sua maior preocupação era com Shaka.


	17. O Povo Perdido

Krika Haruno: Pois é, capítulos tensos na área

**Krika Haruno: Pois é, capítulos tensos na área! Concordo, quem não se preocuparia?! Alguém sem miolos, provavelmente... xD**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, amitologia, muito menos. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os devidos créditos e me avisar e tudo acertado.**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 16:**

**O Povo Perdido**

Cristine olhava Kissa sem entender. A jovem parecia determinada no que decidira. Decidiu entrar no jogo.

Cristine: Está bem, mas com a condição de que todos vão acordar após a sua morte. – falou com um olhar desconfiado.

A sacerdotisa assentiu.

Cristine: Como deseja morrer? – perguntou sacando sua espada, observando-a atentamente, como que verificando se estava afiada.

Kissa: Da forma mais dolorosa possível. – falou soltando o espartilho e jogando o capacete longe, deixando à mostra uma falha nos cabelos exposta, uma cicatriz vertical, desde a nuca até o ponto onde o capacete cobria na testa. Abriu os braços, expondo-se totalmente.

Cristine não conseguiu esconder a surpresa com as palavras da Sacerdotisa. Forma mais dolorosa possível? Ela estava maluca! Seu golpe mais doloroso provocava uma morte rápida, porém, aprisionava a mente da pessoa a terra por um longo tempo, tempo no qual tinha a sensação de estar viva. Sentiria fome, mas não poderia comer, sentiria sede, mas não poderia beber, sentiria eternamente chamas queimando à sua volta, mas jamais sentiria a brisa tão refrescante, sentiria sono, mas nunca recuperaria as energias, pois os seus pecados seriam intensificados em seus pesadelos. Era um golpe do qual ninguém podia escapar, nem mesmo pelas ordens do Deus mais poderoso de todos.

Cristine: Tem certeza disso? – falou fitando os olhos azul-mar tão inexpressivos e tristes.

Kissa: Tenho. Somente assim eles poderão ajudar Athena. – falou enigmática, com um rápido brilho de felicidade transpassando os olhos, como um cometa.

A Guardiã engoliu em seco, preparando a espada, que tingiu-se de sangue. Já estava banhada pelo sangue de Hefesto. O sangue que o deus derramara para proteger para sempre Afrodite. Ergueu a espada acima da cabeça, alinhada com o sol.

Cristine: Sangue Divino. – murmurou. Num rápido movimento, cravou a espada no coração da Sacerdotisa, atravessando o corpo da jovem, que caiu inerte. A espada voltou à sua coloração normal, enquanto todos aqueles que dormiam acordavam lentamente.

Cristine caiu de jelhos. Por que ter tirado aquela vida, lhe parecia como se seu própio coração tivesse sido arrancado? O que acontecia consigo?Precisava seguir em frente, mas seu corpo se recusava a obedecer... Talvez fosse o remorso de Jenyty provavelmente já nao respirar que agora surtia efeito... Lentamente, um choro, uma lamentação, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos... Era sua armadura, chorando por agum motivo... Talvez sentisse que aquela que usava a armadura gêmea estava morta... Mesmo que brigassem desde que tinhamse conhecido, ela e Jenyty eram amigas, as melhores amigas, inseparaveis. Como se martirizava naquele momento. Deixou a espada cair diante de si, e abraçando a própria barriga, cuvou-se para a frente, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto, caindo na areia, molhando aquele solo estéril. Quando todos tinham terminado de acordar, encontraram a Guardiã chorando, de forma silenciosa. Procuraram pelo chicote de Jenyty, ou a própria, mas nada viram, viram apenas o corpo de Kissa caído.

Afrodite ajoelhou-se ao lado de Cristine, puxando-a pelos ombros para um abraço fraternal. Era a deusa que estava ali, querendo consolar sua guerreira.

Shion, por sua vez, estava apreensivp. Não sabia o que tinha se passado, mas aparentemente, a sacerdotisa tinha pedido para morrer. Mas por que? Reparou que ela possuía bolinhas ao invés de sobrancelhas... Será que... Não era possível! Não poderia ser ela a última herdeira de sangue da princesa Azema... Era impensável!

Não compreendo. Definitivamente, não compreendo. O que Neftise Set pretendem colocando à mim e a Osíris onde estamos?

Osíris anda em minha direção e me abraça. Mesmo que Ísis feche os olhos e corresponda ao abraço, eu ainda poso ver ao meu redor. Essa sala... É bem espaçosa... Mas apesar disso... Não é aconchegante. Será apenas impressão minha, ou essas paredes estão ficando cada vez mais próximas, fechando-se?

Se acalme, Luane. Você NÃO pode ter uma crisa de claustrofobia agora! Não agora... Precisa se acalmar! O nervosismo nunca me ajudou, não é agora que vai me ajudar!

Mas... Por que? Osíris e Ísis continuam abraçados... Não percebem que a morte está vindo de encontro à eles?! É isso, agora tenho certeza, essas paredes vão se fechar para nos esmagar!

O quê... O quê é isso?

Sinto que meu cosmo começa aser chamado... Distante... Esse cosmo vermelho... Saudoso... Quer me sentir... Quer que eu dê um sinal de vida... Lentamente, meu cosmo adormecido à força começa a acordar... Não posso... Hathor me avisou... Mas esse cosmo é tão... Tentador...Já o senti antes... Minhas lembranças... De quem... Quem é esse que me chama desde que conheci Ikki? Esse cosmo já me acordou no meio da noite... Quem que sempre me chama? Quem?...

Já não consigo conter meu cosmo... Ele é chamado, quer despertar, se libertar de sua prisão, e eu não tenho forças para contê-lo...

Sinto as asas afrouxarem perante a pressão de meu cosmo, até que se abrem totalmente. Meu corpo! Tenho controle sobre ele!

Solto Osíris imediatamente. De onde vem esse cosmo?! Está impregnado nessa sala, me sussurra palavras ininteligiveis, o que quer comigo?! Meu cosmo lhe pergunta várias vezes o que quer, mas nenhuma resposta. O cosmo aumenta sua intensidade. Osíris também o sente e fica apreensível. Ainda não deve ter notado que não sou mais Ísis...

As paredes aproximan-se cada vez mais... O que faço, por todos os deuses, o que faço?! Athena precisa de mim, Éolo precisa de mim, o mundo precisa de mim! Não posso morrer aqui! E Ikki... Como ele estará? Tenho saudade...

Preciso sair daqui! A grande questão é: Como?!

Athena não sabia o que acontecia. Estava alheia à tudo... Como seus cavaleiros estariam? E seu primo? E... Luane?! Seu corpo... Estaria ainda fora de perigo?

Correr... Precisava correr! Seu corpo já estava cansado, mas não podia parar. Já estava quase na entrada de Tânis, ia esperá-los lá. Era a única capaz de guiá-los naquela cidade feita de armadilhas. Shaka... Ele não lhe saía dos pensamentos... Como estaria? Tinha medo que ele não sobrevivesse... Medo de que ela precisasse morrer para que ele sobrevivesse, mas não exitaria caso fosse necessário. O mundo e ele eram mais importantes.

O Deus observava Caroline partir correndo pela cidade... Como a amava. Fora ela quem lhe mostrara as loucuras que estava fazendo por uma ninfa, e agindo da forma que sempre acusara seu irmão de agir... Sabia que Deimos já lhe fizera uma visita, e implantara em seu coração o medo de perdê-la. E como tinha esse medo... Aguardava ancioso que ela jamais lhe abandonasse, jamais morresse numa batalha... Ela eramortal,isso era um fato, mas estaria disposto à tudo para tê-la para sempre, afinal, reencarnações são sempre incertas, assim como o futuro...

Acordou novamente, sentindo-se aquecida e sua cabeça doer fortemente. Tencou levantar-se, mas sentiu mãos gentis em seus ombros que lhe ficeram voltar a deitar-se.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, e contemplou uma face de provavelmente a sua idade, porém ainda parecia nova, parada no tempo. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, indo até os joelhos. Os olhos eram de um castanho escuro incomum, era muito branca, e, porque não, um pouco fofinha? Não sabia por que, mas tinha a impressã de achá-la parecida com algum cavaleiro de ouro... E porque não, alguns?

Jenyty: Quem é você? – perguntou com a voz fraca, sentindo falência para respirar.

Tenshi: Meu nome é Tenshi. – respondeu amável, fitando-a com curiosidade.

Jenyty: É parente de algum cavaleiro?

Tenshi: Acredita que é a primeira nessa vida que repara isso? Sou sim, de Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos. Sou prima deles. – respondeu sorrindo (N/A: Sim, sou eu, para saber como estou onde estou, leia Doce Vampira, e futuramente, algumas fics que irei fazer). – Não tente se levantar agora. Sofreu uma queda feia, se não fossem os patrulheiros, estaria morta.

Jenyty: Onde estou? – perguntou olhando ao redor. Era um lugar que lhe lembrava sua casa no vulcão de Hefesto, em Lenmos. Parecia cavado em rocha pura.

Tenshi: Na prisão que Set fez para os últimos Babilônicos. (N/A: Umabreve resposta na How Can Heaven Love Me?) Estou aqui desde sete anos atrás, quando Athena me enviou em missão para verificar algumas coisas. Só que caí numa armadilha de sacerdotes, deve estar faltando uns dez ou onze agora... – falou tristemente. Sabia que podia ficar onde estava até sua morte.

Jenyty ouviu apreensiva. Ouvira Athena comentar sobre a primeira da nova geração de Amazonas de Ouro, masnunca dera muita importância.

Jenyty: É amazona?

Tenshi: Aprendiz. Estava treinando para me tornar amazona de ouro de Gêmeos. Só que essa missão acabou com meus sonhos, como pode perceber... Estou presa aqui desde que quase morri quando fui atacada pelos sacerdotes. A rainha me encontrou e me salvou. Só que nunca mais pude sair... Poderei somente quando o povo daqui se libertar... – falou amarga. – E você também.

Jenyty: Afinal, o que aconteceu comigo?

Tenshi: Você caiu de uma altura que eu não sei especificar... Alguns babilônicos estavam fazendo uma ronda, e te acharam. Trouxeram-na imediatamente.

Ao terminar de falar, uma porta num canto se abriu, e uma mulher com olhos que pareciam dois sóis, refletidos no rosto de pele alva, enigmáticas. Longos cabelos negros e encaracolados que desciam em cascata pelas costas até o meio das coxas. Os lábios finos e rosados traziam um enigmático sorriso. As sobrancelhas negras eram simples bolinhas, e apesar da expressão enigmática, possuía ar de altivez.

Tenshi: Esta é a rainha Semiramide. – falou sorrindo.

Jenyty olhou-a, surpresa. Seria a mesma Semiramide que construíra a Babilônia?


	18. Corações de Fogo

**Krika Haruno: (Tenshi voltando de novo do outra dimensão) Novamente, belo primo você, Saga... ¬¬ Acho que vou te substituir pelo Myu, pelo menos ele é solteiro e não fica me enviando para outras dimensões ao mando da namorada... ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, amitologia, muito menos. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os devidos créditos e me avisar e tudo acertado.**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 17:**

**Corações de Fogo**

Após Cristine se acalmar, todos se colocaram a caminho de Tânis novamente. De repente, Bés parou de andar. Sentia como se alguém gritasse aos quatro ventos por socorro.

Bés: Alguém que é nosso aliado está com problemas. Quem veio com vocês, mas não está aqui? – perguntou preocupado à Natasha.

Natasha: A Paole. Ela é uma Flautista Continental, precisava ir à Esfinge. – disse ficando igualmente preocupada. Neftis e Set deviam pretender destruir a terra...

Bés: Estou indo para lá. Uma sombra vem de lá, melhor pelo menos verificar. – disse colocando a máscara e sumindo.

Natasha: Boa sorte. – murmurou seguindo Éolo.

Bés, através de telecinese, rapidamente chegou à Esfinge, e imediatamente chamou sua armadura debaixo da terra, pois avistara o que temia. Dourada e amarela, a armadura surgiu, na forma de um anão obeso. As coxas e a barriga ficavam expostas, e levando uma flauta aos lábios, começou a tocar enquanto se aproximava da pata dianteira do monumento. Em cima deste, Duas mulheres e um homem. Uma das mulheres era Paole, meio que desacordada, pois os olhos estavam opacos e o corpo estava mole. Muitos cortes se viam nos rosto e nos pontos onde a armadura ainda não se renerara. O homem segurava-a pelos braços, enquanto a outra mulher, de longos cabelos esverdeados e olhos amarelados, com uma tiara com Uraeus, e estava ajoelhada na frente de Paole, com algo na mãos que parecia uma planta morta, dirigindo lentamente as mãos na direção da barriga da Flautista. O homem, por sua vez, tinha cabelos curtos e negros, um capacete com Uraeus e duas enormes plumas, olhos azulados, com uma espada na cintura. No meio da testa, a cabeça de um falcão. Os dois, ao ouvirem o som da flauta do deus, assustaram-se. A Sacerdotisa deixou a planta cair e o Sacerdote soltou Paole. Os dois recuaram e saltaram para o chão, ao ritmo que o deus saltou para a pata da Esfinge, parando de tocar. Empurrou a planta com os pés, pois percebera que os tentáculos da mesma tentavam lentamente alcançar Paole.

Sacerdotisa: O que um deus faz aqui?! Set deixou claro que os deuses deviam aguardar ordens! – disse com um olhar tranqüilo, ao passo que o sacerdote tinha um olhar que dizia que tinha sede de sangue e luta.

Bés: Eu que lhe pergunto, Dalila, o que faz aqui? A Sacerdotisa de Meskhenet devia estar ajudando nos partos! – disse virando o corpo de Paole. A Flautista respirava fracamente, com a calça inteiramente suja de sangue fresco.

Dalila: E o que acha que estou fazendo?! Esta jovem conheceria o prazer de ser mãe se não tivesse me interrompido! – disse um tanto brava, mas ao mesmo tempo, sarcástica.

Bés: Seu trabalho é lutar honestamente, não usar magia proibida para deixar os inimigos incapacitados de lutarem. Não sei como você, Sacerdote de Montu, Bomani, permitiu isso. – falou, enquanto tocava uma nota que fez com que lentamente Paole acordasse.

Bomani: Bem que eu tentei, mas a Dalila tem argumentos convincentes.

**Meia hora atrás...**

Paole estava sentada na frente do monumento, esperando pacientemente. O sol lhe aquecia, até o momento em que duas sombras o bloquearam. Uma espada lhe teria acertado o pescoço se não tivesse sido rápida o bastante para desviar com um salto para frente, em posição de desafio.

Paole: Quem são e o que querem?! – perguntou irritada, já elevando o cosmo.

Dalila: Dalila, Sacerdotisa de Meskhenet.

Bomani: Bomani, Sacerdote de Montu.

Disseram, ambos com sarcasmo. Paole estreitou os olhos. Neftis enviara dois sacerdotes, ou seja, estava cansada de intrometidos e queria acabar com sigo rapidinho.

Bomani partiu para cima, com espada em punho. Paole bloqueava os ataques com os discos, até que sentiu uma fincada abaixo da região dos ovários nas costas. Era Dalila, com uma faca de serra e um olhar sangrento. A faca havia sido fincada sem dó por onde a armadura não protegia na barriga e nas costas, com rapidez e destreza. Na frente, Bomani segurara seus braços com força. A Sacerdotisa fincou mais a espada e lentamente começou a subi-la, cortando a carne com um sorriso cínico. A Flautista deu um grito com todas as suas forças ao sentir sua carne ser cortada com aquela serra. Era uma dor dilacerante. Com esforço, chutou o sacerdote, e assim que viu suas mãos livres, deu uma cotovelada na Sacerdotisa, que tirou a faca com o susto, e não com a dor. A flautista gritou mais uma vez ao sentir que aquele objeto tão incômodo fora retirado. Correu com dificuldade para longe dos sacerdotes, enquanto as areias erguiam-se ao redor. Parou e virou-se, localizando os sacerdotes em meio à nuvem espalhada de areia. Concentrou mais o cosmo e a nuvem se adensou.

Paole: TEMPESTADE DE AREIA! – a areia direcionou-se para os sacerdotes, enquanto a Flautista erguia uma proteção de areia ao seu redor. Quando viu-se dentro da cúpula, deixou-se cair de joelhos, sentindo que sua armadura tentava com todas as forças curar o ferimento nas costas, porém, algo não permitia, e sentia que o sangue escorria pela blusa e começava a encharcar a calça. Tentava lembrar-se se Gaia mencionara algo do tipo quando sagrou-se Flautista. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado algo entre as carnes, impedindo-a de fechar-se, e apenas as abrissem mais. Aquela dor dilacerante que aumentava segundo a segundo tirava a concentração que mantia a cúpula de areia protetora. Não suportando mais, berrou, e quando berrou, a cúpula se desfez. Imediatamente, sentiu-se puxada pelos braços para o alto.

Viu-se em cima da pata dianteira da Esfinge. Bomani segurava seus braços firmemente, e viu Dalila andar em sua direção com uma planta morta das mãos. Tinha um sorriso de loucura.

Dalila: Vê essa planta? Usando minha magia, irei colocá-la dentro de seu útero. Ela começará a devorar-lhe por dentro em pouco menos de uma hora. Quando essa uma hora terminar, você morrerá e uma criatura nascerá pouco antes disso, para que você conheça o prazer de ser mãe. – disse calma, como se não fosse nada.

Paole sentiu desespero ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Aquela sacerdotisa era louca, só podia! Como ela podia falar aquilo com tanta calma?! Começou a debater-se, tentando se soltar, mas apenas sentia os braços estreitarem mais. Bomani, cansado daquilo, disse para que antes de colocar a planta, Dalila usasse um feitiço para a Flautista ficar meio que inconsciente, mas pelo menos quieta. E foi o que a Sacerdotisa fez.

Após Bés ir atrás de Paole, todos passaram a ficarem mais atentos. De repente, pararam de andar ao sentirem dois gigantescos cosmos. Olharam atentos, esperando algum sinal de que alguém iria atacar. Então, da areia, subindo lentamente, um homem de cabelos longos e negros, de olhos esverdeados e pele morena, com uma pena de ganso na cabeça e no meio da testa, uma marca em forma de ganso. À frente deste, pousando suavemente, uma jovem de cabelos longos, ondulados e azul-céu, olhos da mesma cor, pele clara, com uma lua cheia na testa, usando uma tiara com o disco solar e um longo manto com a abóbada celeste.

Afrodite: Quem são vocês? – perguntou a deusa, semi-cerrando os olhos.

Eshe: Eshe, Sacerdotisa de Nut (N/A: O céu, para o egípcios).

Jahi: Jahi, Sacerdote de Geb (N/A: A terra, para os egípcios).

Disseram frios, elevando o cosmo. Dentre os Cavaleiros e Guerreiros, duas jovens saíram. Guerreiras dos Ventos Norte-Nordeste e Norte-Noroeste, Abrienda e Annakiya, com olhares confiantes, gêmeas, ambas de cabelos curtos e vermelhos e olhos verdes, com armaduras resplandecentes, uma prata e azul, a outra, prata e vermelha.

Abrienda: Éolo, siga com os outros para Tânis. Eu e Annakiya cuidamos deles. – disse elevando o cosmo azulado, enquanto o cosmo avermelhado da irmã era igualmente elevado.

O deus meneou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, continuando a correr com os outros.

Annakiya concentrou o cosmo no pulso esquerdo, enquanto Abrienda o concentrava no direito. Colocaram-se uma de costas para a outra, fechando os olhos. Eshe e Jahi estavam impassíveis, apenas com os cosmos esverdeado e azulados resplandecendo. Jahi olhou para Eshe e esta fez um sinal afirmativo. Colocaram-se em posição de ataque, unindo os dois cosmos. Eshe fez vários movimentos com as mãos, ligando-as com cindo fios, onde era como uma partitura que ela lia e cantava em egípcio. Jahi, por sua vez, movia as mãos de forma suave e das pontas dos dedos saía água que ao encontrar a areia, fazia com que diversas plantas começassem a crescer.

Eshe: Sinfonia das Estrelas!

Jahi: Cheia do Nilo!

Os fios nas mãos de Eshe atacaram Abrienda, que agachou-se para que a irmã pulasse em suas costas e pegasse impulso para atacar o sacerdote, enquanto que as plantas cresciam rapidamente e começavam a tentar enroscar-se na Guerreira.

Annakiya: Vôo da Garça! – o cosmo concentrado tomou a forma de uma enorme garça de penas vermelhas, com o bico afiado, que fincou-se no coração do sacerdote, ao passo que as plantas enroscaram-se em Annakiya e começaram a esmagar-lhe os ossos.

Quando desviou-se, Abrienda começou a correr na direção de Eshe, que manejava os fios com destreza para preteger-se, porém, não o suficiente para impedir um chute vindo debaixo da Guerreira, que deu um salto e um soco fatal em seu pescoço para empurrá-la para baixo com força monstruosa.

Abrienda: Redenção! – impulsionou para baixo e mais um soco no estômago de Eshe, fazendo-a cuspir sangue. Ia soltar a irmã, quando, com um último suspiro, a Sacerdotisa controlou um fio que cortou-lhe o pescoço.

O que faço?! Essas paredes esão se fechando para matarem à mim e a Osíris e eu não sei o que fazer! O quê...? Uma brisa?! Isso é barulho de vento passando por frestas!

Sigo meus ouvidos e descubro de onde vem esse barulho de vento. Entre uma parede e outra que se aproximavam, era possível perceber que vinha vento. Afastei-me e comecei a concentrar meu cosmo, preparando um soco que arrebente essa parede de uma vez!

Ai minha mão... Fiquei muito tempo sem treinar... Mas pelo menos consegui explodir essa parede!

Corria desesperadamente. Encontrara a Esfinge, esta lhe dissera que Athena fora levada para o Palácio. Então começara a dirigir-se para lá. Precisava libertar Athena o quanto antes, ou, tinha certeza, a terra iria perecer.

Jenyty olhava para Semiramide sem entender. Quem era ela? Não podia ser a rainha que construíra a Babilônia, ela teria mais de mil anos... Viu uma garota de uns seis anos entrar. Tinha os cabelos na cintura e muito encaracolados, bem verdes, olhos que eram dois sóis, com sobrancelhas de bolinhas, pele branca, e parecia muito tímida. Sorriu institivamente para a garotinha. Logo, atrás da garota, sorrinso de forma aconchegante, um rapaz de aparentemente a mesma idade que si, de cabelos curtos, negros e encaracolados, olhos que eram duas luas e se transformaram em dois sóis ao verem que estava acordada, sobrancelhas de bolinhas, usando um longo manto negro. Viu a garota virar-se para o rapaz e ergueu os braços curtos, pedindo para ser pega no colo. O rapaz, provavelmente irmão mais velho da garota, ergueu-a, sorrindo.

Semiramide: Antes que pergunte, sim, sou a Semiramide que construiu a Babilônia. E este, é o meu filho, Niani (N/A: Niani e Arsace são a mesma pessoa), e esta, minha filha Azura. – disse sorrindo docemente. – Tenshi, tenho boas notícias... A última herdeira de sangue de Azema foi morta em meio à uma batalha entre deuses.

O rosto da jovem iluminou-se ao ouvir aquilo, enquanto Jenyty viu Niani sentar-se ao seu lado na cama, com Azura no colo.

Niani: Foi eu quem trouxe você. E quase que não chego há tempo. Mais um pouco e você teria perdido muito sangue. – disse tranqüilo, brincando com alguns dos cachos da irmã.

Jenyty: Obrigada. Azura, não é? Você me lembra um cavaleiro de Athena... – disse vendo que ela tinha semelhança com Shion de Áries, o Grande Mestre do Santuário.

Azura: Minha mãe disse que meu pai é Shion de Áries (N/A: Vide fic How Can Heaven Love Me)! – disse a menininha pela primeira vez, sorrindo um sorriso maior que a lua.


	19. Isabel

**Krika Haruno: Calma, o Shion é pai só de um! O Ninia não é filho dele, só a Azura! xD**

**Por que esse choque? Nunca leu Ilyria, da Dama 9?**

**Angel Pink: Angel! Você por aqui! Que prazer! (cumprimenta)**

**Pois é, Shion tem filhos. Acredita? Shaka? Quer saber dele em que sentido? (sorrindo um sorriso nada inocente)**

**Espero que esteja gostando, e sorry pela demora. u.u**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, amitologia, muito menos. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os devidos créditos e me avisar e tudo acertado.**

**Ísis**

**Capítulo 18:**

**Isabel**

Éolo viu as direções Norte-nordeste e Norte-noroeste de seu escudo escurecerem e a direção Oeste se acender. Apesar da tristeza de Abrienda e Annakiya estarem mortas, uma ponta de esperança perfurou seu coração quando constatou que Luane tinha se livrado do domínio de Ísis. Apesar de mortas, tinha certeza que Abrienda e Annakiya tinham derrotado seus oponentes... Apesar de serem Terciárias, eram fortes.

Corriam pelo deserto, não demorando à avistarem Tânis. Porém, logo levantando das areias, camuflados, sete pessoas, sete Sacerdotes, sendo quatro mulheres e três homens. A primeira a se apresentar tinha longos cabelos castanhos, usando uma tiara com o disco solar, um vestido azul esbranquiçado, tinha uma serpente Uraeus no centro da testa e carregava um cajado com dizeres egípcios. Atacou Cirena, a Guerreira do Vento Sul-Sudoeste, que possuía cabelos curtos e cinzentos e olhos brancos. A armadura era negra com desenhos em laranja. Carregava um arco e uma aljava nas costa, e assim que foi atacada, protegeu-se com as asas de Pardal da armadura.

(N/A: As lutas acontecem simultaneamente)

Cirena: Nossa! Ataca sem sequer se apresentar! – disse sarcástica, vendo a Sacerdotisa fechar o cenho e endireitar-se antes de atacar.

Halima: Sou Halima, sacerdotisa de Tefnut (N/A: é a deusa que personificava a umidade e as nuvens na mitologia egípcia. Tefnut simbolizava generosidade e também as dádivas e enquanto seu irmão Shu afasta a fome dos mortos, ela afasta a sede). Digo apenas para que você saiba quem te matou. – disse séria, assumindo postura de luta.

Cirena: Muito bem, sou Cirena, Guerreira do Vento Sul-Sudoeste, representado por um Pardal. Perguntei seu nome apenas para saber o que colocar na lápide. – disse irônica, preparando uma flecha.

Quando ia soltar a flecha, Tefnut desapareceu, deixando a Guerreira desnorteada, mas não por muito tempo, pois apareceu atrás de Cirena e, segurando-a pelos ombros, fez com que a Guerreira afundasse na areia como se não houvesse nada no chão, apenas ar. Endireitou-se, achando que a batalha estava ganha, porém, quando virou-se, as areias explodiram quando Cirena bateu as asas, parando no chão, tossindo um pouco.

Cirena: Quase me pegou. – disse sorrindo sarcástica. As asas de pardal começaram a bater, fazendo-a voar na direção de Halima, que assim que foi acertada por uma flecha no pescoço, enforcou Cirena com seus cabelos.

Um rapaz de cabelos revoltos e negros, permanecendo de olhos fechados. Usava uma tiara dourada com papiro dos lados e uma flor de lótus no centro da testa e no alto da tiara. Usava uma cinta de pescador por cima de um manto azul. Um rapaz parou ao seu lado. Eram parecidos, com execeção aos olhos que estavam muito bem abertos e mostravam um azul límpido. Usava um capacete em forma de chacal, com a cabeça de um chacal no centro da testa. Usava uma túnica acinzentada acompanhada de calças negras. Carregava uma espada com a lâmina vermelha. Uma jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos presos em rabo-de-cavalo através do capacete, com olhos castanhos, usando uma armadura castanha e cinza aproximou-se, junto com um homem evidentemente bem mais velho que a jovem, de olhos amarelo-areia e aparentemente a cabeça rapada por baixo do pano que a cobria, preso por um elmo em forma de Urubu, com uma armadura inteiramente negra.

Karine: Sou Karine, Guerreira do Vento Sudeste, representado por uma Coruja. Esse aqui é Felipp, Guerreiro do Vento Noroeste, representado por um Urubu. Nomes para que eu e Felipp possamos escrever em suas lápides. – disse agitando as mãos e adagas aparecendo nas mesmas.

Gahiji: Gahiji, Sacerdote de Hapi. – disse o que ficava de olhos fechados.

Kaphiri: Kaphiri, Sacerdote de Duamutef. – respondeu o outro, agitando a espada habilmente, imediatamente avançando em Felipp, que desviou, segurando firmemente a mão esquerda de Kaphiri em sua nuca e a mão direita ao final das costas, apertando os pulsos do Sacerdote, fazendo-o soltar a espada.

Felipp: Nunca subestime seu adversário. – disse impássivel, chutando o egípcio para o chão, vendo Karine fazer um positivo para si, em seguida começando a lutar contra Gahiji.

Kaphiri levantou-se, cerrando os dentes, irritado por ter sido derrubado. Rapidamente levantou-se, passando a atacar repetidamente Felipp.

Kaphiri: Chacal do Oásis! – gritou, e Felipp viu-se num Oásis, sendo atacado por vários chacais, que eram nada mais, nada menos, que os golpes de espada do sacerdote. Num dado momento, o Guerreiro do Vento segurou um dos "chacais", desfazendo a ilusão.

Felipp: Carniça! – gritou saltando para cima de Kaphiri, dando repetidos socos que derrubaram o Sacerdote. Ao final, quando deu o golpe de misericórdia, Kaphiri fez a espada flutuar e acertar Felipp onde a armadura não protegia.

Karine estava tendo dificuldade com Gahiji. O Sacerdote, sem abrir os olhos, desviava de todo os seus ataques. Até que Gahiji, cansado do jogo de gato e rato, segurou a jovem pelo pescoço, tencionando quebrá-lo, mas Karine foi rápida o suficiente para acertar o centro de sua testa.

Uma senhora de cabelos brancos e olhos negros aproximou-se. Usava um capacete em forma de falcão com o disco solar e Uraeus e um vestido dourado. Carregava um ankh e se apoiava no cetro Uase. No centro da testa, via-se um obelisco. Tinha um sorriso aconchegante, como se fosse o sol. Um rapaz de uns quinze anos aproximou-se. Tinha cabelos azulados e olhos cinzentos. A armadura era toda branca com os protetores dos braços negros. Tinha um olhar frio.

Layla: Olá, meu jovem. Vejo que é o único à ter coragem de enfrentar uma velha Sacerdotisa. – disse com uma voz doce, como se uma vó falasse com o neto. – Meu nome é Layla, Sacerdotisa de Ré (N/A: O deus egípcio superior. O sol).

Em seguida endireitou-se, preparando o cetro para a luta.

Dimitre: Olá, senhora. Sou Dimitre, Guerreiro do Vento Sul-sudeste, representado por um Cisne Branco de Pescoço Negro. – disse impassível. – Furacão de Fogo! – girou rapidamente, provocando um furacão com chamas que avançou em Layla, que nada fez à não ser fazer uma parte voltar-se contra Dimitre. Eram ordens do deus do qual era Sacerdotisa, então,apenas cumpriu.

Uma moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, usando um capacete em forma de Íbis, com uma lua no centro da testa, aproximou-se, puxando Cirano, Guerreiro do Vente Este-sudeste pelo pescoço e atirando-o longe. Cirano tinha cabelos negros e cacheados e olhos roxos, e usava uma armadura levemente rosada.

Umm: Sou Umm, Sacerdotisa de Toth. E você? – perguntou fria.

Cirano: Cirano, Guerreiro do Vento Este-Sudeste, representado por um Flamingo. – disse levantando-se, estralando os ossos das costas. Rapidamente devolveu o ataque, correndo na direção de Umm, que recuara, chegando perto, colocou as mãos na areia fofa, plantando bananeira e girando, de forma a girar as pernas acertando a Sacerdotisa, atirando-a longe. – Tufão Cinza! – gritou, levantando e socando Umm diversas vezes, que conseguiu desviar ou bloquear apenas alguns ataques, sendo acertada pela maioria.

Umm: Raio de Sol! – fez alguns movimentos com as mãos, criando um espelho que refletiu a luz do sol para o rosto de Cirano, queimando-lhe a face. Cirano levou as mãos ao rosto devido ao calor, deixando a guarda aberta para Umm atacar-lhe, que não perdeu a oportunidade, concentrando seu cosmo e socando Cirano seguidamente. Quando daria o golpe de misericórdia, o Guerreiro concentrou seu cosmo e chutou Umm, para em seguida usar um golpe suicida.

Um homem cuja cabeça estava rapada, de olhos porofundamente vermelhos, usava uma tiara com duas longas plumas e uma saia egípcia, deixando o tórax à mostra. Desafiou a Guerreira do Vento Oeste-Nordeste, Cibele. A Guerreira era ja uma mulher, tinha marido e filhos, cabelos na curva do pescoço azul-mar e olhos azul-gelo. Sua armadua era branca, com leves tons em prateado. Sem perder tempo, concentrou o cosmo e atacou.

Cibele: Asas Azuis! – gritou avançando, as asas da armadura se esticando e ficando afiadas como lâminas, começando a cortar o sacerdote que nada sentia.

Thema: Já que não vai se apresentar, eu me apresento. Sou Thema, Sacerdote de Min (N/A: é uma divindade egípcia itifálica, que além de proteger as caravanas, promovia a fertilidade). – disse estralando os ossos, andando na direção de Cibele.

Cibele: Cibele, Guerreira do Vento Oeste-Nordeste, representado por uma Pomba. – disse altiva, tomando posição de batalha.

Thema: Muito bem, Cibele. Vamos lutar sério, viu? – disse sarcástico, nem reparando quando a Guerreira correu em sua direção socando-lhe a boca do estômago.

Começaram uma dura batalha corporal. Nenhum dos dois dava o braço à torcer. Até que Cibele percebeu que não venceria à menos que chegasse ao sétimo sentido. Pegando distância, elevou ao máximo seu cosmo, avançando rapidamente em seguida, movimentando-se rapidamente, atacando Thema seriamente, mas não deixava de ser acertada. Ambos estavam esgotados quando pararam à certa distância.

Thema: Parece que somos dois teimosos. – disse rindo, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo rosto. Apesar da resistência de seu corpo, era sacerdote de um deus pouco conhecido, e isso diminuía a mesma resistência.

Cibele: Pois é. Eu estou esgotada. Vamos acabar com isso agora. – disse fechando os olhos e sorrindo serenamente. – Você foi um excelente adversário.

Thema: Digo o mesmo.

Ambos concentraram seus cosmos e lançanram seus golpes mais poderosos. Ambos caíram mortos, acertados.

Um homem de cabelos brancos e encaracolados e olhos negros, uma pele pálida, com um carneiro no centro da testa, usando coroas duplas. Usava uma túnica branca. Apoximou-se de Chloe, Guerreira do Vento Este-Nordeste, que possuía cabelos nos ombros castanhos e crespos, era negra, com olhos azul-límpido. Usava uma armadura castanha, com detalhes em branco e negro. A jovem estava assustada. Não conseguia se mecher de onde estava.

Kosey: Olá. Sou Kosey, Sacerdote de Khnum (N/A: Este deus representava os aspectos criativos; acreditava-se que Khnum regulava as águas do Nilo, das quais os egípcios dependiam para a sua sobrevivência. Estava também ligado à criação dos seres humanos. No seu torno formava não só a carne dos humanos, mas também o seu "ka" (alma). No seu torno também criou o ovo do qual saiu Ré, que por sua vez gerou os outros deuses). E você é... – falou gentil, com um pincel aparecendo numa mão e um papiro na outra.

Chloe: Chloe, Guerreira do Vento Este-Nordeste, representado por um Pato do Nilo. – disse sentindo o ar faltar-lhe estranhamente.

Kosey virou as costas, começando a pintar algo no papiro. Chloe começou a tossir sangue. Compreendeu que aquilo fazia parte da técnica de Kosey. Não esperou e correu na direção do sacerdote, aplicando-lhe uma voadora, fazendo o Sacerdote voar longe, deixando o pincel e o papiro caírem.

A jovem sentou em cima do sacerdote, começando a socar-lhe seguidamente. Sem esperar, o sacerdote inverteu as posilções, começando a apertar-lhe o pescoço, deixando-a sem ar. Quando estava por um fio, tirou uma agulha de dentro da armadura do braço e fincou-a no pescoço do sacerdote, fazendo sangue espirrar para todos os lados. Mas não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo soltar seu pescoço, e ambos morreram.

Enquanto os Guerreiros do Vento lutavam, todos os demais correram em direção a Tânis. Lentamente, direção a direção apagava-se no escudo de Éolo.

Nenhum dos dois sacerdotes ousou desafiar Bés, que com seu cosmo curava o enorme corte nas costas da Flautista. Seu olhar, se fosse dirigido aqueles que eram a fonte, seria realmente capaz de matar.

Dalila: Por que se preocupa com essa humana? – perguntou, com uma pontada de ciúmes na voz.

Bés: Ela é uma das Guardiãs da Terra. Enquanto uma nova Flautista Continental da África não for nomeada, ela não pode morrer, ou a África morre. – disse com voz fria, olhando de soslaio para os sacerdotes. Os mesmos tentaram fugir, mas bastou o olhar para ambos que seus corações explodiram dentro de seus peitos e ambos caíram mortos. – Não vão mais causar problemas. – sorriu ternamente para Paole, que sorriu em resposta, agradecida por ter sido salva.

Ao ver as paredes explodirem, saio correndo desesperada, saltando pela cidade, seguindo o cosmo que me assombra há tanto. Arranco o colar de meu pescoço e o jogo por cima de meus ombros, parando bruscamente quando a Esfinge aparece em minha frente.

Esfinge: Olá, Guerreira do Vento. – diz com voz terna. O que será que ela quer?

Luane: O que quer? – pergunto, com voz fria, me preparando para lutar.

Esfinge: Venho em paz... Tem alguém que quer conhecer você. – sem avisar, com um movimento de sua pata, me joga para suas costas.

A criatura começa a correr em alta velocidade, nunca vi alguém correr com essa velocidade. Esse vento em meu rosto é tão bom...

Diante da entrada do palácio, parou bruscamente e foi acertada por um soco que não soube exatamente de onde veio. Bateu com força em uma estátua em ruínas, fazendo a mesma desmoronar sobre si.

(N/A: Corrigindo: Até agora escrevi Niani, o certo é Ninia. A partir desse capítulo aparecerá Ninia)

Jenyty olhava surpresa para Azura, ainda incrédula. Usava sua armadura e a tiara da mesma estava ao lado da cama. Colocou-a.

Jenyty: Temos que ir lutar e ajudar Athena. – Levantou-se, mas sentou-se novamente ao sentir uma pontada do lado direito.

Ninia: Apesar da armadura, você quebrou uma costela. Eu não sei curar usando o cosmo. – falou sincero. Jenyty olhou para Semiramide, que negou. Seguiu o olhar para Tenshi.

Tenshi: Kiki estava me ensinando a curar usando o cosmo, mas não domino muito bem. Pode acontecer um desastre. – explicou rapidamente com uma gotinha escorrendo.

Azura: Eu sei curar usando o cosmo! – disse a menininha, saltando do colo do irmão para o chão, fazendo todos rirem um pouco. Ela devia estar brincando. – É sério! – fez um bico, franzindo o cenho. Uma luz avermelhada surgiu ao seu redor, e antes que qualquer um falasse algo, encostou na armadura, seu cosmo penetrou a mesma e então, no corpo da Vulcana e curou a costela fraturada.

Jenyty olhou surpresa para a pequena. Já ouvira falar de prodígios com o cosmo, mas nunca um tão novo. Tenshi ficou igualmente surpresa. Era necessário muito treino, e não havia como Azura ser treinada. Tudo bem que ela também era um prodígio, em dois meses controlava o Triângulo Dourado, o Explosão Galáctica e o Outra Dimensão muito bem, obrigado, e estava aprendendo, em segredo de tudo e todos enquanto treinava sozinha no Coroa do Sol o Satã Imperial. Nem Kiki, nem Yago, nem Daiho, seus melhores amigos, sabiam daquilo.

Tenshi: Como aprendeu a fazer isso? – quase gritou, antes que qualquer outro o fizesse. Azura sorriu um sorriso maior que o do Gato da Alice.

Azura: Uma mulher me ensinou! Ela me treinou! Vêm! Vou levar vocês pra conhecerem ela! – puxou as mãos de Jenyty e Tenshi. Queria que a mãe e o irmão fossem junto, mas eles alegaram que tinham outras coisas pra fazer.

Jenyty contemplou a pequena cidade subterrânea. Os último babilônicos sorriam para si e ainda mais para a garotinha que puxava as duas.

Foram para um local mais isolado, onde nenhuma alma viva andava. Azura começou a tatear as paredes cobertas de sombras, onde não se enxergava sequer um palmo a frente.

Azura: A chave era por aqui... Achei! – puxou uma pedra e uma rocha simplesmente sumiu, como se não existisse. – Por aqui! – adentrou o corredor estreito, onde ela passava com folga, mas as outras duas precisavam ficar de lado para conseguir andar. Assim que entraram, a rocha voltou para o lugar.

Não souberam por quanto tempo, exatamente, andaram, mas pareciam horas. Quando finalmente se viram livre do estreito corredor, uma jovem de cabelos longos e negros, com olhos tão verdes como o mar, pele branca, levemente morena, alta e corpo proporcional. Usava diversos adornos de ouro e prata, entre eles, um colar com várias voltas de finas linhas de ouro e prata intercaladas, cobrindo todo o colo. Um vestido sem mangas e longo, cobrindo-lhe os pés, de linho e de um dourado fosco, com uma espécie de corpete, protegendo abaixo dos seios até a cintura todo prateado. Estava lendo um pergaminho sentada ao lado de uma grande arca dourada com uma grande hematida incrustada na frente e tantos outros enfeites, entre eles, duas cabeças de leão prateadas com olhos vermelhos nas laterais. A arca flutuava acima do chão. Apenas aquelas duas figuras em meio à um templo abandonado, cheio de teias de aranha, ossos de cobras e ratos e cobras e ratos vivos.

Azura correu em sua direção e absolutamente nenhum animal atacou-lhes. A jovem sorriu-lhe, mas ao reparar as outras duas, franziu o cenho.

Jovem: Vejo que trouxe amigas, Azura. – levantou-se, colocando o pergaminho sobre a arca e colocando Azura atrás de si. Tenshi percebeu que o pergaminho estava escrito em aramaico com uma tinta dourada e reluzente. – Quem são vocês? – sua voz era fria, e Jenyty teve a sensação de poder ver através dela, apesar de sentir um poderoso cosmo vindo da jovem.

Jenyty: Sou Jenyty, Vulcana de Salamandra.

Tenshi: Sou Tenshi, aprendiz para me tornar Amazona de Gêmeos.

Jovem: O que Guerreiros de deuses pagãos fazem no Salão da Arca da Aliança? – ficou em posição de defesa, protegendo a pequena atrás de si, criando um manto transparente com o qual cobriu a jovem.

Jenyty: Do que ela tá falando? – sussurrou para Tenshi, que pareceu refletir por um momento.

Tenshi: Arca da Aliança... – repetiu, pensativa. De repente, fez uma espressão surpresa. – Essa é a Arca onde Moisés guardou as tábuas dos Dez Mandamentos? – apontou para a arca, sentindo um arrepio.

Isabel: Exato. E eu sou a alma de Isabel, guardiã da Arca desde que a achei, pouco antes das chamadas Guerras Santas começarem. – franziu o cenho. Se elas não tinham ideia do que era aquela Arca, provavelmente não representavam perigo.

Tenshi: Se é Judia, como percebo que deve ser... – começou, mas Isabel a interrompeu.

Isabel: Sou Cristã Protestante. E antes que pergunte, sei da existência de vocês porque foi por culpa de um Espectro que morri assim que achei a Arca. – controlou-se para não falar coisas impróprias, primeiro por estar na presença de algo sagrado e por sua religião, segundo por uma criança estar atrás de si. Tirou o manto de Azura, que sentou na pequena escada em ruínas.

Tenshi: Espectro? Antes das Guerras Santas? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. Espectros, antes das Guerras Santas? Dohko teria que lhe explicar algumas coisinhas assim que retornasse.

Jenyty: Eu não estou entendendo nada! Dá pra alguém me explicar?! – gritou, cansada de entender patavinas do que estava acontecendo.

Tenshi: Já ouviu falar das Minas do Rei Salomão? – Jenyty afirmou. Lembrava vagamente que seu mestre mencionara algo desse tipo e ter ido uma vez atrás das famosas minas, mas nada achara. – Segundo a Bíblia, o livro sagrado cristão, antes das minas havia um templo magnífico que Salomão construiu para guardar a Arca da Aliança, onde Moisés guardara as Tábuas dos Dez Mandamentos que Deus lhe enviou no Monte Sinai ao tirar os Hebreus do Egito, do comando do Faraó, para levá-los à Terra Prometida. Mas como Salomão casou-se com várias princesas de outros reinos, para evitar futuras guerras. Esses reinos acreditavam em outros deuses, então, acabava fazendo sacríficios à esses outros deuses, para agradar as esposas. Deus então o castigou, destruindo o templo. Tudo, com exceção da Arca, foi levado para as Minas. A Arca, bem, eu não tinha idéia de onde fora parar, mas agora sei. O que nem todos sabem ou prestam atenção é que, o que realmente fez Salomão fazer esses sacríficios e oferendas à outros deuses, foi que a Rainha de Sabá, seu grande amor, apesar de se converter em hebreia, não queria abandonar seu povo por Salomão. Isso deixou o rei arrasado. – explicou tintin pot tintin para a Vulcana, que afirmou. Compreendera o que a aprendiz explicara, mas ainda não tinha idéia de onde estava.

Jenyty: Exatamente, onde estamos? – perguntou para Isabel, que tinha sentado-se novamente ao lado da Arca e voltado a ler o pergaminho.

Isabel: Embaixo do Palácio de Tânis. – disse tranqüila. – O acesso ao palácio é por ali. – apontou para duas portas, provavelmente há muito esquecidas.

Jenyty: Tânis?! Isso é perfeito! Podemos armar um ataque surpresa contra Neftis! Ela nunca vai descobrir! – Disse para Tenshi, que afirmou. – Azura, nós vamos voltar. Temos que conversar algumas coisas com sua mãe e seu irmão. Não saia de perto de Isabel. – Em seguida, ela e Tenshi se expremeram novamente pelo corredor para voltar.

_Isabel vai aparecer em outras fics. Estou planejando uma fic que conta sobre ela atrás da Arca da Aliança e, inclusive, o devido Espectro que a matou! O nome da fanfic será "Cânticos de Isabel". Essa fanfic surpreendera muitos, pois eu não vou me voltar para mitologia grega, egípcia ou qualquer outra. Vou me voltar para o cristianismo, para a minha religião._


End file.
